Impossible Possibilities
by CrazyGreenEyes44
Summary: A few weeks after their honeymoon Bella starts noticing some changes to her body. How will Edward react? Will everything run smoothly? A less traumatic Breaking Dawn. ExB lots of family fluff. More new family moments. M for later chapters. In progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters or anything related to The Twilight Saga.

**Impossible Possibilities...**

**Chapter One**

**BPOV**

_This is the life!_

Lying in bed snuggled into my husbands arms, lazily tracing patterns onto his gloriously bare chest. Sunlight streaming through our bedroom windows lighting up our tangled naked limbs. Edward seemed so relaxed as the sunlight bounced off his beautiful marble skin that he almost appeared to be sleeping. The blissful humming escaping his smiling lips was the only evidence he was actually awake. Sighing happily I asked myself for the millionth time how I got this lucky.

Three weeks ago Edward and I were married in a beautiful little ceremony in his families back garden. Before the ceremony I had been ridiculously nervous about the whole thing, but as soon as I locked eyes with the love of my life waiting impatiently at the alter, my nerves evaporated into thin air. I couldn't understand my previous hesitancy as I all but jogged down the aisle to get to him. When my dad handed me over to Edward and our hands finally met, all was right again in my world.

I got lost in his awe filled golden eyes as the vicar ran through the typical marital speech. It wasn't until I felt Edward removing his hand from mine that I snapped back to reality. I had tightened my hand around his, frowning at him in annoyance. _Why was he letting me go?_ He simply laughed and gestured to an amused Carlisle to his right, holding my wedding band out for Edward. I had blushed bright red and quickly let go of his hand. As Alice handed me Edwards ring the vicar announced it was time for our vows.

Edward held my hands tightly in his own while he spoke those infamous vows straight from his heart. I had shakily recited them back all the while trying to see him through my blurry vision. _Thank god Alice had used waterproof mascara_. As soon as we were announced to our families and his lips met mine, the rest of the evening became a blur. We danced, cut our cake, posed for photos and even threw the bouquet. Every tradition was kept perfectly. The entire evening had been beyond my wildest dreams.

The honeymoon was even better. Edward of course refused to tell me where we were going and took delight in my growing impatience. All of my guessing regarding our location seemed pitiful upon finally seeing Isle Esme approaching on the horizon. I was gob smacked and in awe, the only words running through my mind were a shocked mantra of, _They own an island! They own an island! _

I remembered the nerves eating away at my insides as Edward lifted me effortlessly into his arms to carry me to our honeymoon suite. Even Edward seemed slightly fidgety in his nerves. I was nervous for a completely different reason to his. I was nervous that I wouldn't be any good, or that I would disappoint him with my body. He was nervous because he was scared of his vampire strength.

We talked for a while then decided on a moonlit dip in the ocean. As soon as I saw Edward's clothing hit the sand, all of my nerves disappeared. I stripped and met him in the water and we stared into each others eyes. I could see my longing mirrored in his eyes and knew we were both ready. We explored each others bodies with our hands while our lips stayed glued to one another. After a while Edward picked me up and took us back into our bedroom.

As our bodies joined for the first time my world landed on that one moment. We were two halves of a whole. He was the missing piece to my jigsaw puzzle. I realised I had never felt whole until that moment. We were finally one. It was beyond perfect. I fell asleep snuggled into his arms blissful from our perfect intimacy.

Of course when I woke up things weren't exactly plain sailing any more. Edward was distraught over the bruises that dotted my pale skin. It took me days to reassure him that I was fine and by that point our honeymoon had turned into an activity holiday. Anything that he knew would wear me out was instantly placed on our schedule. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed visiting the bird life on the far side of the island and diving with the dolphins, but I missed being intimate with my husband. I couldn't go back to our chaste kisses after finally experiencing Edward that way.

I was determined to make him change his mind and set out to torture him into acceptance. I saw the way his eyes lingered on my backside when I wore my bikini and loved the way his eyes bugged out of his head when I started to wear more revealing lingerie to bed. However, by the third night of my plan I was starting to lose patience. I had worn a black see through lace slip with a garter belt and stockings the night before and only got a, _You look lovely, _In response. Lovely! I was going for _Sexy, Hot, __Fuck-able_! Lovely was not what I wanted.

In a foul mood, I grabbed the first thing my hands touched and pulled it on over my head. What was the point in dressing up if the most revealing thing I owned hadn't even slightly enticed him! Shuffling back into our bedroom defeated, I had closed the door behind me and turned to face Edward where I knew he would be waiting. The look in his eyes will forever be burned into my memory. Pure lust shone through his darkened gaze. I had looked down at my body confused as to what finally garnered my desired reaction. I had on a simple blue silk slip with lace trim that hit mid thigh. I wasn't sure whether his need for me had finally reached its peek or whether he loved my more conservative nightwear, but before I knew it he was pressing me against the door devouring my lips.

In the morning our headboard was the only casualty that time. I rejoiced at Edward's laid back blissful mood that morning. He had finally gotten control over his strength. From there on out we hardly left the house. Two weeks flew by with a large amount of furniture needing to be replaced. Two headboards, one mattress, three doors, one sofa, two tables and countless pillows were on our shopping list. It was definitely worth it. I knew that when we returned home we would have minimal damages as Edwards control was getting stronger by the day.

Then a whole new matter became apparent to my lust addled mind. We could hardly keep our hands off each other, but how would that work now that we would be returning to a house full of sensitive vampire ears. On the plane journey home, Edward reassured me that the family respected each others privacy and we had little to worry about. His words were comforting slightly but they couldn't completely erase my paranoia. However, Edward persuading me to join the mile high club helped make me forget my worries for a while. We got away with only a broken soap dish that time. _I was so proud_.

"What are you smirking at love?" Edwards teasing words made me realise I was being watched.

"Never you mind. Go back to sleep." Giggling, I buried my face back into his chest.

"Penny for your thoughts?" He gently tilted my head up enough to reach my lips with his own. _Heaven_.

Sighing I gave in. He was such a cheat.

"I was just thinking about these past 3 weeks."

He nodded in understanding. "The best 3 weeks of my life... So far."

Humming in agreement, I placed a few more kisses on his irresistible lips before settling back down against his chest.

They really had been beyond amazing. Even my fears about living with Edward's family were quickly forgotten. They all really were very respectful of each others privacy. I knew that they all would have heard some things I'd rather they not know, but as soon as Edward kisses me, their hearing goes to the back of my mind.

It understandably took me a few days to get used to the dynamic around the house. I had after all come from a two bedroom modest quiet home with just Charlie and I, to a large modern house full of energetic, loud, teasing family members. I'd thought I would be prepared for the chaos when I moved in having spent most of my time here anyway. I was wrong. Within my first hour of officially moving in, Emmett had teased me about my sex hair, Alice had thrown away most of my clothing and Esme had baked enough cookies to feed a football team.

I'd sat bewildered in Edwards arms on the sofa in the living room eating cookies until I felt sick and warning Alice not to throw away my favourite sweat pants, all the while trying to control a crazed twitch that was forming in my left eye. Of course my darling husband had told them to leave me alone but even his persistent warnings seemed to fall on deaf ears. Eventually after my fifteenth cookie and my sixteenth warning, something inside of me snapped. I leapt up from the sofa and stormed my way upstairs muttering unintelligible words all the way. I'd pushed open Alice's room and barged into her walk in wardrobe. The others had followed me curiously wondering what I was about to do.

Looking back on it, I'm still embarrassed by the crazed way I remember yanking out items of clothing and throwing them onto her bed. I'd manically screamed my opinions at her clothes like they could understand my frustration.

_"NO! You don't go with those leggings!"... "You are too green for my colouring"... "A mini-skirt is so 1985!" ... "Yellow and purple, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!"... _

I remembered hearing their hysterical laughter as I bit into my cookies and threw more clothes around the room. It still makes me giggle remembering the shock on their faces when I'd stormed back into the room with a pink scarf and hat set and thrown them at Emmett's face.

_"Here! This is perfect for your personality!_."

Before he could reply, I had whipped around to a hysterical Alice and placed my left over cookie in her hand before screeching, "_Have a cookie!"_ Into her face. She cringed away from the food and I marched out of the room towing Edward by his collar back to our room. I needed to work out some of my tension. Trust me, he didn't mind.

"What has you giggling my love?" I pressed my lips into his neck trying to stop my laughter enough to reply.

Gasping, I answered. "I was just remembering my mini breakdown. I'm surprised I didn't hurt you some how.**"**

Growling playfully he turned us over so I was lying flat underneath him.

"I remember it well." He started placing kisses all over my giggling face while I ran my hands down his muscular back.

Of course my stomach had to go and ruin the moment by rumbling loud enough for the whole house to hear.

Regrettably, Edward started to move out of my arms.

"No." I pouted like a child and tightened my hold around his waist.

He simply gave me his stunning crooked smile before leaning back in and sucking my bottom lip into his mouth.

"Breakfast time for the human." he breathed.

I couldn't object, I really was hungry lately. The thought alone worried me as I added it to my growing list of concerns. I would have to talk with Edward later.

After a quick breakfast I hopped onto Edwards back and we set off to our meadow. We had made it a habit to go to the meadow at least once a week, so today was as good a day as any. As the wind rushed through my hair the nausea started to return again. I'd thought I was over this motion sickness months ago but recently it was coming back full force. Luckily if I buried my face in Edward's back, his scent seemed to calm me enough to hold onto my breakfast.

After my mini breakdown, I had apologised profusely to Alice and tried to clean up my mess. Of course everything was already neatly hanging back on their hangers, so all I could do was apologise red in the face. She reassured me that it was fine and giggled at my embarrassed expression. By the time we entered the living room Emmett was still laughing about the whole thing. He was staring at Edward and snickering with Jasper under his breath. Edward looked beyond relaxed and wore the most laid back smile I'd ever seen on his face. When Emmett put the pink scarf on and started commenting on Edwards glow and suggesting everyone ask him for favours now while he was _blissed_ out, I quickly left the room to make myself some dinner.

Everything began to run a lot smoother after that day. Everything was still chaotic and loud but I could handle the chaos when it wasn't all about me. That's when I first started noticing some changes. I started to feel sick around certain foods like tuna and onions, but I had no problem eating anything else I could find. I was more irritable than usual, wanting to snap at Emmett when he made his silly jokes. I was also tired out a lot easier, often having a mid afternoon nap like an old lady. Hell, I even noticed my nipples had gotten darker!

All of these issues hadn't concerned me at first. I presumed I was coming down with something or maybe it was because I was due my period soon. That's when it hit me. I had ran to the calender on the kitchen wall and counted back to my last cycle. That was a week ago and my period had already been 3 days late. Now I was 10 days late and I could no longer ignore what I was feeling. It couldn't be possible though! It wasn't possible! I wanted to tell Edward straight away but I stopped myself from telling him for fear of his reaction.

Would he think I had been unfaithful? Would he think I was seriously ill and take me to the hospital? Would he even want me any more? I realised I was thinking irrationally and he would most likely laugh and tell me I had caught some virus native to South America giving me these symptoms. Either way I couldn't keep this from him any more and I didn't want to.

"Here we are." Lifting my head from Edwards back, I looked up adjusting to our surroundings.

The sun wasn't out but the meadow still seemed to be full of light. A gentle breeze swept through the meadow brushing over the long purple flowers and shaking the leaves on the trees. Smiling, I slid down to the floor and walked into the centre and sat down. I looked back over to Edward standing by a large fir tree and beckoned him over, patting the space beside me. In an instant he was sitting behind me with his arms wrapped tight around me. His sweet breath hitting my neck with every exhale.

His scent calmed me as it always does and I stole myself for what I was about to say.

"I love you Edward." I felt his arms tighten in response to my words.

Kissing the back of my neck he softly replied. "I love you too Bella. Always."

I needed to hear that right now. I could feel myself starting to shake and of course he could to.

"You know you're the only man for me. You always have and always will be." I took a deep breath and carried on.

"You would have known if anyone else had touched me by catching a scent on my clothing? You know it would never happen, don't you?" He growled quietly in his chest at the direction our conversation was taking.

Turning me around so I was facing him still within the circle of his arms sat on his lap, he looked at me in confusion.

"Of course I know you haven't been unfaithful. Please love you're starting to worry me now. You're shaking. What's wrong?" He started rubbing his hands up and down my arms trying to comfort me.

His words were exactly what I needed to hear. Placing my right hand on his cheek, I started rubbing soothing circles into his skin while searching his eyes for understanding. It was now or never.

Taking a deep breath I finally explained myself. "I think I'm pregnant Edward."…...

* * *

**AN**

_**Me again! Hiiii!**_

_**So first chapter of my new story. Hope you guys like it.**_

_**This story has been bouncing around in my head for a while so I thought I would set it free. :)**_

_**What will Edward do?**_

_**Review to find out ;)**_

_**Much Love**_

_**xxxx**_

_**p.s- **__**I have never once claimed to be an amazing writer, so if my grammar bothers you, feel free to stop reading and carry on with your day. No need for offensive reviews. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to The Twilight Saga.

**Impossible Possibilities**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**EPOV**_

_"I think I'm pregnant Edward..."_

I could only stare into those warm brown eyes frozen in shock as her hesitant words reached my anxious ears. She had to be joking. But surely Bella would never make a joke like that knowing how much I hated taking away that possibility in her future. Searching her eyes I saw no humour present. I only saw how worried she was by telling me this. It couldn't be true, could it?

These past three weeks had been beyond my wildest dreams. Once the Vicar said those magic words - _I now pronounce you man and wife_ – my lips couldn't find Bella's fast enough. This glorious, beautiful, loving woman was mine. My wife! I wanted to scream to the world at how lucky I was. No man would ever marry a more amazing woman than I. The reception followed and we stuck to as many traditions as we possibly could. I dutifully ate my bite of cake and took my mind off the revolting taste by watching Bella's lips sinfully moving over her fork.

I also took a great amount of glee in sliding Bella's garter slowly down her smooth creamy legs with my teeth. I still remember the look on Charlie's face as he averted his eyes and blushed brighter than his embarrassed daughter. Also flinging the material into Newtons jealous face scored me a lot of man points with my brothers.

When we were called for our first dance as Mr and Mrs Edward Cullen, my heart seemed to swell to twice its size. Swaying gently on the dance floor holding my Bella close was by far the happiest moment in my life. Things just kept getting better. Our honeymoon was deliriously amazing after our initial problems. I hated having bruised Bella's delicate skin while making love for the first time and concluded that we were not to be intimate again until she was changed. I always thought my willpower was fairly strong, but seeing Bella day after day parading around in her bikini's and wearing such alluring nightwear to bed, my control started seriously weakening. I wanted her so badly! The night I saw her walk into our room so utterly defeated, my wavering control snapped almost instantly. She shouldn't have felt that way when her husband wanted her just as much, maybe even more than she did.

The resulting amount of broken furniture was well worth it in my opinion. Knowing that I could channel my excess strength elsewhere had me unable to keep my hands to myself. Bella didn't seem to mind, in fact she encouraged my wandering hands. We hardly left our suite. I was ecstatic.

I could feel movement in my left jacket pocket but couldn't find it in me to find out what was going on. I was frozen in shock trying to wrap my mind around what I'd just been told. I could hear Bella talking but I couldn't make out her words. Pregnant? It isn't possible. We were without a doubt intimate atleast once a day but we knew from the start that children were an impossibility. I was a vampire for god sake.

Bella was right in knowing that I would have caught another mans scent on her had she been unfaithful. Not that I ever believed she could be. Just the thought alone of another man touching my Bella had my mind clouded with rage. How could this happen? I'd noticed over the past week that Bella had been changing slightly in her temperament but I never thought this could be the reason.

Warm hands touching my face registered in the back of my mind as I struggled to focus on the present. Bella was holding my face between her hands and looking into my eyes while talking. I couldn't focus on what she was saying, I could only see her lips moving and the feel of her soft skin on mine. What had I done? Had I hurt my angel? How could this be possible?

The warmth left my skin the moment I sensed my father stepping into the clearing behind us. Carlisle would help, he had to. Maybe Bella had caught some kind of illness from the water in Rio causing her cycle to stop suddenly. Surely that had to be right, we could fix her, Carlisle could fix her.

As I sat frozen in place struggling with my thoughts, a heart breaking noise became clear to my ears. My angel was crying. My fingers twitched to comfort her but before I could move to secure her in my arms, her heart broken sobbing reached my ears.

"I'm so s-s-sorry Edward." Why was she apologising!

I leapt up from my kneeling position and scooped my sobbing wife up into my arms. Shushing her softly, I started kissing all over her tear stained face, rubbing her back softly.

I could see Carlisle watching us anxiously a few metres away, waiting to see what was wrong and how he could help. At that moment I wasn't too sure how he could help. I needed to find out the facts. Rocking Bella gently as she sat on my lap nuzzling into my chest tearfully, I whispered comforting words hoping to calm her down enough to talk.

After a few more minutes her tears ran dry and her breathing started to regulate back to a normal level.

"Bella love, please don't apologise. You've done nothing wrong. I'm so sorry I froze back there I was just shocked by what you said. Please tell me why you believe this?" I had hoped my words were comforting but I could still hear the slight edge of panic lacing my words. I just hoped she hadn't noticed to.

Sniffling she replied. "I thought I was being stupid at first. After all I knew we could never have children. But Edward I swear to you I wouldn't have brought this up unless I was certain in my worries.**"**

I kissed her forehead and rubbed her back waiting for her to continue.

"You must have noticed how tired I keep getting lately and that certain foods keep making me wretch. I still thought I was just coming down with a bug or something but then I did my maths. Edward I'm 10 days late for my period. I've only ever been one day out either side of my due date ever since I started my cycle when I was 13. I have never been this late before and coupled with the other issues it all points in one direction. I know it's impossible but I swear I'm not lying to you." Her words were becoming frantic and scared the more she spoke. "Please Edward I don't know what to do." Silent tears rolled down her flushed cheeks as she gazed into my eyes for answers. Answers that I couldn't supply.

All I could do was wipe away those tears and hold her close to me and comfort my crying wife. I whispered that it would all be alright and ran my fingers through the back of her silky hair. It would be alright. It had to be! Carlisle cleared his throat to draw our attention his way. I had almost forgot he was here with my mind working a mile a minute trying to understand what was going on.

Carlisle stepped closer and knelt down on the floor infront of us.

"Bella could you turn this way so I can speak with you a moment honey." Bella sniffed and turned in my lap so she was sitting sideways and could see both Carlisle and I.

He offered her a reassuring smile which seemed to calm her down slightly. Only I could hear his frantic thoughts counter acting his calm demeanour.

"I have to admit when I got your phone call, asking me to come here quickly to help Edward, this was the last thing I thought I would be hearing. I understand how all of this must seem beyond reason and trust me I feel that way too, but the only way for us to know for sure if you are correct is to do some tests back at home.**"** I felt Bella's body go rigid in my arms at Carlisle mentioning tests.

"What kind of tests?" Her voice shook with nerves as she leaned further into my arms.

"Well I've never been in this situation before so all I can suggest at the moment is the drug store pregnancy tests and a full medical."

Bella relaxed, most likely happy now that needles had not been mentioned. She nodded at Carlisle before turning back round fully in my arms.

Carlisle told me in his thoughts to follow him and darted off into the forest in the direction of home. I stood up with Bella safely tucked into my arms and bent down to place a soft kiss on her forehead before setting off after Carlisle. Within minutes we were back in the living room sitting on the sofas looking at each other.

Luckily for us, our siblings were out hunting and Esme was shopping for Bella's groceries at the moment, so the house was free from other sensitive ears.

"Okay, I'm going to run into town and grab a few tests. I would take my car but it would take longer. I will be back as quickly as I can." Carlisle started walking towards the front door but stopped short and walked back towards us on the sofa. Kneeling down infront of Bella he grabbed her hand in his and smiled softly before speaking. "Try not to worry sweetheart, I'm sure everything will be fine. We won't let anything happen to you. Do you understand?"

Bella nodded and smiled shakily at our father in reply. He squeezed her hands and kissed her forehead before darting out of the front door and into the forest.

I couldn't bare the small space between us, so I gently lifted her onto my lap, wrapping her tightly in my arms. She burrowed into my chest resting her head in the crook of my neck. We didn't speak, we just held each other as close as possible until Carlisle got back. Thankfully, he came back as I was struggling to understand the biological impossibilities of our situation.

He walked back into the room looking windswept and impatient carrying a green bag full of little boxes. He tipped the contents out on the coffee table and gestured for Bella to choose. Of course she gasped in shock at the 20 or so tests scattered on the table.

Carlisle could sense Bella's imminent complaint about wasting money and was quick to dispel her worries. "I got 2 of each variety not wanting to risk a false reading. Some were cheaper than the others and I don't understand their accuracy so thought this the best option."

Bella nodded reluctantly and hesitantly reached forward for the closest test to hand. She stood up grasping my hand tightly in her free hand with the test clutched to her chest in the other. I picked up another two tests from the pile and walked with her over the the bathroom downstairs. Her heartbeat got faster the closer to the bathroom we got and her skin got warmer and slicker to touch. When her hand touched the handle to the door, I turned her around and kissed her fiercely. I had to reassure her of my love. When we broke apart, I leant my forehead on hers and stared into her eyes hoping to convey just how much I love her.

"I love you so much. We will work this out no matter what the test says. I won't let anything happen to you Bella." She nodded and opened to door infront of us.

She smiled and started to close the door behind her when I remembered I was still holding the other tests.

"Wait love. Take these. Use them all if you can, that way we will get a more accurate reading." I placed the boxes into her arms and kissed her one last time before she closed the door behind her.

Not wanting to be too far away, I quickly moved an arm chair from the music room on my left into the hall outside of the bathroom. I sat myself down and waited anxiously for my love to emerge.

As I waited, a startling image popped into my mind without warning. An adorable little girl with deep brown eyes, a cute button nose and cheeky grin looked back at me in my subconscious. Her long brown wavy hair framed her heart shaped face and ran down her back, bilowing out behind her as she ran around playing in the garden. I could almost hear the chiming laughter escaping her adorable frame as she chased after her mother playfully.

The image left me breathless with its perfection. The little girl was a four year old clone of her mother. Perfect in every way. A sense of longing settled in my heart, painful in its intensity. I had never thought in detail about having a child with Bella - knowing that it was impossible - but with the results of our fate being revealed soon, the images kept appearing in my mind. Would our child have Bella's adorable clumsiness and her blushing tendencies? Would she share our love for literature and music and hate shopping as much as her mother? Maybe she would like to play the piano at some point or maybe even...

My impossible musings cut short as soon as I saw the bathroom door starting to open infront of me. What was I doing encouraging those type of thoughts. For all I knew Bella could have some kind of illness that Carlisle would need to heal. She couldn't be pregnant, it goes against nature. We would have heard of vampire pregnancies earlier if this were the case. I should just put those wistful creations to the back of my mind and get Bella well again.

I stood up from my seat and started walking towards my love. My feet faltered in their rhythm upon seeing Bella's tear stained cheeks and swollen bloodshot eyes. In her shaking hands she held the three tests in an iron grip making her knuckles turn white from the strength being exerted. From this angle I couldn't see the results on the front of the tests but the tears rolling continuously down her pale cheeks pretty much told me the result.

I closed the small gap in an instant and held her face between my hands, wiping her tears away. Peering down I looked at the tests for confirmation. There they were, three tests facing up all reading positive.

I gently removed them from Bella's hands and placed them on the nearby counter top before pulling a sobbing Bella back into my arms. "It's going to be alright, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere, I love you."

Her answer was to burrow further into my chest and clutch onto my shirt so tightly that a few of the seems started to snap. Lifting her up, I walked backwards so I could sit in the armchair with Bella more comfortably on my lap. I rocked us back and forth humming her lullaby hoping to sooth her. After a while her breathing became slow and heavy and her grasp on my arms loosened slightly, telling me she had fallen asleep. Brushing away the hair from her angelic face, I gazed down at my love and finally let my fears show on my face.

A human carrying a vampires child could not be healthy. Would the foetus be compatible with her soft body? Would it require blood to grow? Would it suck Bella dry in order to nourish itself? What would happen to my love? Is she going to be in pain? Would she want to abort the baby?... At that thought a searing pain shot through my heart. The thought of Bella wanting to get rid of our growing miracle was almost too painful to think about. Surely she couldn't want that...

"Edward..." Bella's lips turned up slightly in her sleep as she sighed out my name lazily.

I placed a lingering kiss on her forehead and smiled down at my beautiful wife. I couldn't believe that she would want to get rid of our miracle after remembering our talks so long ago about children. She had told me that she would love a child with me because it would be our creation, but the knowledge that we couldn't have them didn't sadden her greatly.

Now that that wish had come true would she still feel the same way? Would she hate me for wanting to keep our child? All I know is that whatever happens I will not lose my Bella. I will fight for her and our unborn child with every fibre of my being.

Cradling her carefully in my arms, I walked up the stairs to our bedroom, laying her down on our soft bedding. I stepped away for a second to cover her body with a blanket when I felt a soft hand latching onto my arm. I looked down to see her lip jutted out adorably as she tried to unconsciously pull me back into her arms. I couldn't let her freeze so I stepped to the side as quickly as I possibly could to snatch the blanket from the back of the recliner.

Seconds later I had her snuggled back into my arms with the blanket tucked in all around her. Her triumphant smile was calling to be kissed. I gently traced her lips with my finger and watched as they parted on an exhale at my touch. Leaning down, I placed a soft lingering kiss on her cheek before settling back to watch her sleep. I resolved to talk to her when she wakes up recovered from her exhaustion at the days events.

Watching my beautiful wife, I couldn't stop the earlier images from resurfacing with a vengeance. I could only hope our child would be exactly like it's bewitching mother. Closing my eyes I watched Bella and the little girl chasing each other in the garden happily from behind my closed lids. Bella will be a wonderful mother. I can only hope I will be a good father too... A father...

* * *

**_A/N-_**

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**How will the others react to the news?**_

_**Review to find out... ;)**_

_**They speed up my writing and make me smile.**_

_**Much Love**_

_**xxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to The Twilight Saga.

**Impossible Possibilities**

_**Chapter Three**_

**BPOV**

_Five more minutes..._

I could tell from the light hitting my closed eyelids that the sun was just rising in the sky. The last thing I remember was being rocked back and forth in Edwards arms outside of the bathroom, and now I'm waking up in what seems to be our bed. I must have fallen asleep after showing Edward those tests. I didn't even get a chance to talk to him about the result.

I knew I needed to open my eyes and speak with him about everything but I was beyond worried about his reaction. What if he didn't want our baby? Would he ask me to have an abortion? Does he regret being intimate with me? I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, hating the unanswered questions swirling around my mind but being to chicken to actually voice them. _Just five more minutes..._

"Darling I know you're awake.." Edwards velvety voice cooed in my ear making me shiver.

He called me darling so he mustn't be too mad. Peeking one eye open, I was met with my favourite crooked smile. I smiled back hesitantly and ducked my head back into his neck breathing in his scent to calm my nerves down.

Strong arms wound around my waist pulling me closer to his chest. The next thing I knew we were moving and I suddenly found myself sitting upright on Edwards lap in bed. His arms were still around my waist as he leaned against our headboard smiling. He brushed away the hair infront of my eyes and pulled me closer to his body, burying his nose in my hair. "Good morning love."

Sighing I ran my fingers through his messy hair while replying. "Good morning."

We sat like that for a few minutes comfortable in each others arms.

When Edward finally spoke his words instantly filled me with dread. "I wish you'd told me sooner, I could have helped."

I knew it! He didn't want our baby, he wished I'd told him sooner so we could have aborted it as soon as possible. No, I can't harm our baby, I don't care what happens to me. Can he not see what a miracle this is. Please don't let him ask me.

"Bella, you're shaking what's wrong? Please look at me." Cold fingers gently tilted my head up so I was looking into his worried eyes.

I could only blurt out my one and only thought at that moment. "It's not the babies fault."

He looked confused for a moment before recognition reached his eyes.

"No Bella, No! I would never ask you to do that. Please love take a few deep breaths for me so we can talk. Everything will be fine I promise." His words calmed me slightly so I followed his instructions, sucking in some much needed oxygen into my deprived lungs.

When I felt my breathing regulate I tried to apologise for my behaviour. Of course he cut me off firmly. "Don't apologise, we haven't talked about things yet. I can see where you could misinterpret my words there. How are you feeling?"

Sighing I leaned back into his arms before answering. "I feel okay I suppose. I'm just worried. Do you want this baby Edward?"

I stiffened in his arms waiting for his answer. When it came I could finally breath a sigh of relief.

"Of course I do. I've never wanted anything more. I'm just worried Bella."

I looked up into his eyes and saw the panic radiating out of him in waves. I could only repeat his earlier words hoping they would comfort him in some way. "Everything will be fine. It will all work out."

Holding my gaze he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me sweetly for several minutes. Then of course my stomach had to go and ruin the moment by growling so loud it probably woke my dad up in his bed at home.

"Breakfast time for you I think." I shook my head at Edwards teasing words. Right now I needed a shower the most.

Hopping out of bed I grabbed Edwards hand and started pulling him towards the bathroom. He knew what I wanted seeing as this was a morning routine of ours for the past few weeks. We always showered together. Chuckling he humoured me and let me pull him into the bathroom.

"Okay love but after our shower you will eat then we will speak to Carlisle. Okay?" I nodded and quickly adjusted the water to the right temperature to ease my tense muscles.

* * *

****"God I feel like such a pig!"

I had just finished a three egg omelette with ham and cheese and a chocolate croissant with a bowl of fruit. Edward was smiling at me from across the kitchen counter but I could see the worry in his eyes. He wanted to go see Carlisle. Sighing I hopped down from the stool and held my hand out for Edward to take. His eyes lit up with relief as he quickly grasped my hand and started leading me to Carlisle's study upstairs.

When we reached the closed door Carlisle quickly called us in. His calm smile did little to erase my worries but I smiled back none the less. We sat in two chairs infront of his large mahogany desk and waited for him to speak. I had no idea how to start this conversation.

"I couldn't help but notice the tests on the bathroom cabinet and took a look at your results. I'm guessing you both have a lot of questions for me and I will try my hardest to answer them for you, but don't forget this is as foreign to me as it is to you." I nodded at his words while looking at Edward nervously.

He squeezed my hand in support and I squeaked out my first question. "How could this happen Carlisle? And please don't tell me that whole – when a man loves a woman they have a special cuddle - speech, Renee told me that years ago."

Despite their obvious worry, both men laughed quietly at my little outburst.

"I've thought about this a lot last night as you slept Bella. I don't know for sure but I will tell you my theory." He paused briefly to collect himself before carrying on. "We all know that vampires can not have children as our bodies can never change once we are reborn as this creature. In order to have a child the body needs to be able to modify itself for the duration of the child's growth. It needs to be able to grow and stretch to accommodate the foetus's growth yet female vampires cannot change. On the other hand, males of our species do not need to do anything apart from contributing their sperm. Our bodies our frozen as we were but we still have those fluids. The blood we drink produces our venom and other bodily fluids, therefore we seem to be able to contribute still to the life cycle. How our sperm is compatible with the human woman's egg is a mystery altogether." I could feel my face colouring as Carlisle casually discussed our bodily fluids.

Thankfully Edward asked my next question for me. "But Carlisle, how have we never heard of a vampire producing offspring with humans before? Surely at some point or another vampire human relationship had been formed. What about those of the incubus and succubus. There must have been a time when a male vampire had impregnated a human even accidentally?" I rubbed the back of his hand hoping to calm him down slightly. I could see his questions waiting to bubble over his calm exterior.

Carlisle scratched his neck in a completely unnecessary human gesture while thinking over his reply. "I understand what you're saying Edward but think about this logically. Even if a vampire did mate with a human the humans survival rates would be very low. If they had survived who knows if they would have become pregnant. And after the immortal children had been eradicated from our world and banned from being created, I'm guessing if anyone had been pregnant, they would have hid the fact for fear of being accused of breaking the law."

Carlisle leaned forward in his seat and smiled at me slightly to get my attention. "Bella have there been any other changes other than that I already know of?"

I shook my head while thinking if I had missed anything.

Edward cleared his throat from my side and spoke up. "I've noticed Bella's abdomen has become slightly distended."

My eyes snapped down to my stomach in alarm. I couldn't see anything different at all.

"You may not notice it Bella but to my eyes I can see a subtle change. I noticed before in the shower but thought it best to wait to tell you." He squeezed my hand while I continued looking down at my stomach. Was my baby really growing in there? It suddenly started to feel much more real.

"Carlisle?" Edwards worried voice made me finally look away from my stomach. He was looking at Carlisle with worry clear on his face. "Is Bella going to be okay?" I squeezed his hand in support while waiting for Carlisle to answer.

"I honestly don't know. The worst case scenario is that we change Bella when the child is born if she is unable to carry on as a human. For now I suggest me monitor you daily Bella and record any changes as soon as they arrive." I nodded and looked over to Edward as he stared off into space.

When he finally looked back over to me I could see the determination set in his features. "Everything will be fine. I won't lose you or our baby."

My heart swelled for my husband at the conviction in his words. I moved from my chair to his lap as quickly as I could and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you so much." He grinned at my husky reply while resting his forehead on mine. We would be okay. We would find a way.

A loud bang reverberated through the study as the door flew open and slammed against the wall. If Edward hadn't had a firm grip around my waist, I would have surely fallen off his lap as I jumped in shock from the sudden noise. Peering over Edwards shoulder I saw Esme stood with a hand to her chest just inside the doorway to the study.

She stuttered out her disbelief. "You or the _baby_?"

She was staring at my abdomen intensely while waiting for a reply. My words were stuck in my throat so I simply nodded knowing she would see the gesture.

Her eyes snapped up to mine and before I knew it I was being lifted off the ground and into her shaking body. She clutched onto me, sobbing tearlessly into my hair. I rubbed her back trying to comfort her as much as possible. After a few minutes she pulled back and muttered out a quick apology. I waved her off and walked back over to Edward. She walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. I could hear her muffled words as she pressed herself into Carlisle's embrace.

"I'm going to be a grandma."

I gasped as her words hit home. She was going to be a grandma and Carlisle was going to be a grandpa... What about Charlie?

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward was scanning my features for any sign of pain and growing increasingly worried the longer it took me to formulate my answer.

"What about Charlie? This pregnancy obviously isn't normal if you can see growth already. I should only be three weeks pregnant at the most, maybe less. I can't keep his grandchild from him Edward, I just can't!" Edwards rubbed my back and kissed me gently waiting for me to calm down.

"Can I make a suggestion love?" I nodded to his hesitant words. Any suggestion was better than nothing. "How about for the next few days we monitor your growth and any changes then decide from there. If you do start getting bigger then we could go away for a while until the baby is born. Then when we return with our baby we could say you were pregnant before we were married and just hardly showing." He could see the hesitancy in my face at that plan knowing that there was a good chance I would return as a vampire and be unable to see my father anyway. "Relax love. For now we will just see what happens but there are always options. We will work it all out okay?" Sighing I nodded and snuggled back into his arms again.

Just as I'd started to get comfortable again a loud band sounded from downstairs, followed quickly by Emmett's loud yells. "We're home! Where's our welcome party?"

I tensed up in Edwards arms as I waited for someone to come looking for us. Edward leant down to speak close to my ear. "Jasper can sense our conflicting emotions and has told Alice not to come up here. Emmett on the other hand is adamant we join them in the living room to watch his new dvd. What do you want to do love?"

Knowing there was nothing we could do but wait, I accepted we would be going to watch Emmett's DVD. If we didn't go willingly he would probably come nagging anyway and I really wasn't in the mood for that right now.

"Okay lets go." I stood up from Edward's lap and walked out of the room with his hand clasped tightly in mine.

I could hear Esme and Carlisle walking behind us down the stairs and knew it was because they were worried about Edward and I and not because of Emmett's stupid DVD. As soon as we stepped foot into the room Emmett jumped up from his seat and started walking towards us. "There you are. Come on let's watch Zombieland. It's meant to be really good. Don't worry Bella it's not actually a horror. Come on, sit, sit, sit!"

I snuggled into Edwards side on the love seat as the title screen started rolling. I could feel Jasper's eyes on the both of us but I couldn't find it in me to look away from the screen. Alice kept shooting me curious sideways glances from her seat on Jaspers lap. Even Rosalie looked mildly concerned. Mine and Rosalie's friendship had improved after the wedding and we even had a laugh together every now and then, but we still weren't exactly the closest of friends. Emmett of course seemed totally oblivious to the tension suffocating the room.

As my mind was running over the different ways in which we could tell our siblings, my stomach decided to rumble loudly making seven sets of eyes snap to my face in amusement. My embarrassed smile fell from my face at Emmett's teasing words.

"God Bells what have you got in there?" He laughed at his own joke until he saw my horrified expression.

My back was ramrod straight as I stared at Emmett in shock. Turning my head, I quickly buried my face back into Edwards neck, breathing deeply to calm myself down. The sound from the TV cut off as they all stared at us curiously. I looked up into Edwards eyes in panic and he smiled softly before pulling me fully onto his lap.

As he rubbed my back soothingly, Alice finally became impatient. "What the hell is going on? Bella's gone all fuzzy and you're both acting strange." She paused for a second before snapping her head in Esme's direction. "Esme, you know don't you? It's written all over your face. Carlisle too! Please someone tell us what's going on!"

Edward's hands on my back stopped their massage as he spoke up loudly above my head. "Alice sit down. We have to tell you all something but please calm down." I hoped he didn't think I could tell them because I couldn't have spoken if my life depended on it.

I whimpered as Edward lifted me off his lap and back onto the cushion at his side. I wanted to be as close to him as possible right now. I clung to his side and peered nervously at our family. Edward tilted my head up to look into my eyes. He was asking for permission in that one look and I couldn't refuse him anything. I nodded and rested my cheek against his chest, taking in his calming scent. I could feel my breathing quicken as Edward finally spoke.

"Before I say anything else I need to reassure you that this is not a joke. I would never joke about something like this. I know where your minds will automatically take you and I can assure you that Bella has been 100% faithful to me." They all looked understandably confused by Edward's words, Alice even looked downright outraged.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! We would never think Bella would do something like that! How dare you imply we would think such a thing. Don't you think we would have..."

Edward instantly cut her off with a tone full of annoyance. "Alice would you please let me finish!"

He took some deep breaths calming himself down before kissing the top of my head and finishing our declaration. "Bella is pregnant. With our child."

You could have heard a pin drop the room was that quiet.

I chanced a peek around the room and wanted to laugh at their dumbstruck expressions. I would have had I not been seconds away from hyperventilating and passing out cold.

"Bella love take some deep breaths for me. Come on, yes like that. Well done darling. Shhh It's alright. Everything's alright."

Resting back against his chest I felt exhausted and worn out. As soon as I had gotten something to eat I was going to go and throw myself into our bed. My pillow had never called out to me this much before.

Just as I was considering being rude and leaving the room for bed, a shocking sensation settled in my abdomen. It felt like butterflies dancing around in my belly for a second before stopping altogether. I waited wide eyed for it to happen again.

"Bella what's wrong? What hurts? Please tell.." I cut Edwards words off by placing my hand over his mouth and telling him to shush.

Staring down at my abdomen I prayed it would happen again. That was definitely not hunger pangs.

"Eeee.." I couldn't stop the mini squeal from escaping as I felt the movement again a minute later.

How could the baby be moving already? How far along was I! Without even realising it was happening, silent tears of happiness were rolling down my flushed cheeks. I could feel my goofy smile and didn't care how ridiculous I looked. My baby was moving.

Realising Edward was missing out, I lifted my shirt to below my breasts and ignoring the gasps around the room, pulled Edwards hand onto my stomach. After a few minutes I could tell they were all becoming impatient for answers but I didn't want to answer them right now. I wanted Edward to feel our baby. A minute later a giggle escaped my lips as the butterflies took off again. I turned my watery eyes up to Edward who was staring at his hand on my skin in complete awe.

"Did you f-f-feel that?" I sniffled out my question and rubbed Edwards cheek lovingly.

When his eyes met mine again, he looked almost ready to cry aswell. He broke into a brilliant smile and pulled my face up to his for a passionate kiss. He didn't care that my tears fell on his cheeks or that I refused to let his hand leave my stomach, he only seemed to care about kissing me back. When we broke apart, I turned to the others to share with them our joy. The first person I saw amidst our other family members emotional expressions, was Rosalie standing closer than before with her hand pressed to her mouth with emotion.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I waved her over with a small smile. She looked shocked but walked closer none the less. I peeked up at Edward to see his brilliant smile still in tact so I knew I was doing the right thing. When she was close enough to touch I grabbed her hand and moved it down onto my stomach. She was touching me as though I was made of glass, so I pressed her fingers more firmly into my skin.

When a few minutes had gone by without any movement she started to look heartbroken and depressed. She started muttering to herself like we couldn't hear her.

"Of course the baby wouldn't move for me. Why would it when I treated it's parents so badly. It's going to hate me and I don't blame it. I mean after all.." Before her rambling could carry on I felt the butterflies once again. And by the smile on Rosalie's face she could aswell.

Curiously I moved my own hand down to feel and couldn't feel anything against my palm. Why could I only feel it from the inside when the others could obviously feel it from touch. As if sensing my curiosity Carlisle spoke up from my left side.

"Don't worry dear, we can sense vibrations a lot more clearly than humans. Mothers usually feel movement internally at about 18 weeks but movement externally at around 28 weeks." I nodded before realising what his words would mean.

If I was 18 weeks pregnant after only conceiving two weeks ago, the pregnancy was definitely progressing quicker than we'd thought. We would have to leave Forks... for now.

* * *

_**A/N-**_

_**Hello again :)**_

_**I love Zombieland. Ace film!**_

_**Hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Thank you to the reviews received so far.**_

_**More would be lovely... :D**_

_**If you review, Emmett will give you a big bear hug! **_

_**Teehee.**_

_**Much Love**_

_**xxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to The Twilight Saga.

**Impossible Possibilities**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**EPOV**_

_Passports – Check, __Wallet – Check, __Phone – Check, __Bella's snacks – Check. __I think we're all set. We will be when Bella gets off the phone of course._

Bella had been on the phone to Charlie for the past hour reassuring him that our sudden three week holiday wasn't just a plan to forget about college and go travelling instead. She was reassuring him that this was just a family holiday before college starts up. From what I could hear he was thankfully buying it.

"Yes dad I know it's sudden... No don't worry about it, I'll ring mum from the airport you know how she gets... Yes I've got my passport... There's two weeks worth of food in the freezer for you... yes I know you can fend for yourself but I'm just trying to be nice okay...I know I'll miss you to...Love you... Bye." She hung up the phone with a sigh and placed it back in her hand luggage.

It may have only been three days since we found out about the pregnancy but Bella was already beginning to show. To most people it would probably just look like she was putting on abit of weight, but within a few more days it would be too obvious to disguise. Carlisle estimates she is around 5 months pregnant at the moment, so doing the maths we realised the baby could be born within two more weeks. We were not going to risk hanging around in Forks a minute longer.

Zipping up my suitcase, I couldn't help remembering Bella's smile the first time she felt our baby move. She had been worried because she could only feel the movement internally while we could all feel it from outside. Then yesterday while she was reading a book in the living room it finally happened. She had gasped and quickly placed her hand on the side of her bump and broke into the most magnificent smile I had ever seen. Tears of joy escaped her awe filled eyes as she felt our baby moving around.

After everyone had felt the movement, she explained that the feeling was a lot stronger than the usual fluttering sensation that time. She said it had felt like someone nudging her from the inside. Carlisle was recording every detail of the pregnancy in a large leather journal and thrilled to not see Bella in any discomfort or pain. We were all relieved at her obvious good health and relaxed a little more about the whole thing. It felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders to see my wife looking so radiant and happy. She was positively glowing as she wandered around the house caressing her bump and muttering to our little nudger. She was going to be a wonderful mother. I only hoped I could be a good father aswell.

The only time that her ever present smile had slipped from her beautiful face was when I had denied us our usual intimacy. Ever since our honeymoon a month a go, we had been intimate atleast once a day if not more. So suddenly stopping altogether was a shock to our systems. I hated pulling away from her in the shower yesterday morning as her hands wandered all over my body but I had to back away for all of our sakes. It was clear by my bodies reaction that I desired her, so she of course looked at me curiously as I restrained her teasing hands. When I had huskily explained that I thought we should wait till the baby was born before being intimate again, she had shot me a puzzled look and asked for me to explain.

Once we were out of the shower and dressed, I explained that I thought it best to wait for the babies safety. It is difficult enough having to restrain my strength around Bella's fragile human body, but with our child growing within, I would be scared to cause damage unknowingly with my actions. None the less Bella didn't take too kindly to my little speech. Luckily for me she only sulked for an hour or two before letting me hold her again on the sofa.

We had cuddled together watching a few films with our siblings as Carlisle and Esme made the necessary arrangements for our departure later today. We were going back to Isle Esme with the whole family to monitor Bella more privately. Carlisle had ordered some medical equipment to be delivered to Rio where we would then transport it privately over to Isle Esme. He had also rung a friend in Inhauma, Rio, who works at the local blood bank and reserved a large amount of O+ blood for Bella in case of complications with the pregnancy. Carlisle had outdone himself making sure that Bella and the baby would have everything they could possibly need medically.

Esme had been onto the cleaners who regularly visit Isle Esme to tell them they would not be needed for a month or two and asked them to stock up the kitchen with food for our visit. Also from her thoughts, I could tell she had been doing some shopping for her future grandchild. She was panicking that we wouldn't have anything for the baby once it arrived. She was enjoying her self appointed task far more than she would ever let on. Esme and nursery shopping was a match made in heaven.

Warm arms snaked around my waist from behind shaking me out of my thoughts. I could feel Bella's exquisite body pressing up against my back and couldn't help the shudder that escaped from the feeling of her hot breath caressing my shoulder. She wasn't helping my resolve by being so sensual all the time. It only made it worse that she seemed completely unaware of the effect she had on me by her simple actions.

Turning around gently in her arms, I wrapped my arms around her lower back and gazed down at my smiling goddess. "How are you feeling love?"

She scrunched her nose up in the most adorably put out expression while replying. "I feel fine Edward. Exactly the same as when you asked me half an hour ago, and the half hour before that, and the half hour before that..."

Bending down I placed a quick kiss on her cute little nose then rested my forehead against hers wanting to be as close to her as possible. "You look beautiful today, have I told you that yet?"

Predictably her cheeks flushed a tempting shade of red at my compliment and she ducked her head down, burying her face in my neck. "Thank you but you're biased.."

Chuckling at the heat radiating from her skin and the embarrassed tone in which she replied, I smoothed her hair down and raised her face back to mine. "I may be biased in your eyes but the world would be blind not to see your exquisite beauty." Before she could voice the protest bubbling to her lips, I leant down and secured her lips to mine.

And just like every time our lips joined together, I felt the world go quiet around me. All of my senses where focused on Bella and the tormentingly alluring way her lips moved with mine. Her hands buried themselves in my hair, tugging me closer and refusing to let me move away. As If I would ever want to! My right hand moved slowly up her side, running over her hips and passed the curve of her breast, trailing delicately up her smooth neck and into her silky hair. Cradling her head with one hand, I deepened the kiss, groaning into her mouth as the smell of her arousal assaulted my senses. I could feel my jeans becoming uncomfortably tight the longer we stayed locked in our consuming embrace. When the hand that had been innocently resting on her lower back started to wander lower with a mind of its own, I pulled away quickly and bent down resting my head against her heaving chest.

Gasping in the air around me like a human who had just ran a marathon, I listened to Bella's heart rate slowly coming back down to normal. Her hands ran lovingly through my hair as we caught our breath and fought for composure.

Lifting my head from its place on Bella's chest, I smiled impishly at my wife's cheeky grin. "Have you got everything you need love?" I couldn't resist stroking her rosy cheek one more time, waiting for her answer.

"I'm ready to go. I was ready last night, I'm just so excited. It feels like years since our honeymoon, not just a month! I can't wait to feel the sun again. Oh my god we have to go to the south side of the island again to see those rare little blue birds! What were they called again... Oh yeah, the Antwrens! I can't believe they are on the endangered list they're so..." Laughing I cut off her excited ramblings by sweeping her into my arms bridal style and whisking her down our stairs. Could she be any more adorable!

Placing her gently in the middle of the sofa, I kissed her precious little pout before running back up the stairs to grab our hand luggage. Before she could miss me, I was back sitting on the seat by her side playing with the end of her ponytail innocently.

"Edward! Warn me next time you decide to run that fast with me, I almost lost my breakfast." Giggling she snuggled further into my open arms.

Then something occurred to me. If Bella's body didn't agree with my fast movements, would our baby be alright!

Leaned back further into the sofa cushions I started firing out questions at Bella's now confused face. "Do you feel okay? Do you still feel the baby moving? Did you feel any discomfort while we were moving? I'm so sorry Bella I didn't even think about the ramifications of my actions. Maybe Carlisle should give you a once over. Can you feel the ba..."

Cutting me off she threw her hands up in the air frustrated and wiggled her way onto my lap so her knees were on either side of my thighs. I tried to ignore the temptingly seductive position she had moved herself into and focused on her warm hands tilting my face closer to hers.

"Sweetie calm down. You have to trust me. I would tell you if I was in any discomfort. I would tell you if I stopped feeling our babies movements. I would tell you if I was not okay." Moving her right hand away from my face she grabbed my hand from its place on her hip and brought it round to her mini baby bump. "Feel Edward. Everything is fine. Our baby is fine and so am I. I know you will always be overprotective and concerned around me but you have to believe that you could never hurt us. Your movements did not bother me in the slightest apart from faint dizziness that I always get after your running. Don't forget this baby is half of you. We don't know what he can handle yet. He may inherit your love of speed, we won't know until he's born. There are a lot of uncertainties with this pregnancy that we wont know until he's born, so lets just relax okay?"

It was at times like these that I realised just how perfect Bella was for me. She knew exactly what to say to calm me down. Her perfection reached no limits in my mind.

Leaning down I buried my head into her shoulder, breathing in her tortuously exquisite scent. "I'm sorry love you're right. I just can't help my concerns but I will try to be more relaxed."

She hummed in agreement and started raking her fingers through my hair sighing happily.

As I enjoyed Bella's nails scraping lightly against my scalp, something from her speech came to the front of my mind.

Leaning back slightly, I brought my face to eye level and stared into her beautiful brown eyes. "He?"

It took her a few seconds to comprehend what I was asking but then her face flushed a deep red signalling she finally understood.

Playing with the collar of my shirt she mumbled out her reply. "I suppose I've been thinking of our baby as a little boy. I just can't stop imagining a little Edward growing inside of me."

My grin could hardly be contained as I lifted her head up to look into her eyes. "You're wrong. _She_ is going to be a little Isabella clone. Deep brown eyes, cute button nose, soft brown wavy hair and the most beautiful laugh ever to be heard."

Her smile mirrored my own as silent tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.

Throwing her arms around my neck she pressed herself as close to me as she could get and attacked my lips with fever. Groaning into her mouth I returned her passion full force. Why was I stopping us from being intimate again? I honestly can't remember.

_Just thought I should warn you brother dear, Emmett will be in the living room in 5,4,3,2.._.

"Ha! Get a room you horny devils. Jesus Edward I didn't know you had it in you. Well I knew you did seeing as Bella's all pregnant and what-not but seeing it first hand is kind of shocking. Where has my virginal little brother gone? Hey why is Bella impersonating a tomato."

Alice's warnings were obviously a little too late. I was going to kill Emmett. Bella was indeed a very bright shade of red hiding her face on my shoulder and groaning in embarrassment. Rubbing her back softly I sent a glare Emmett's way, promising myself that payback would be swift.

Shifting Bella so she was more conventionally seated on my lap we watched as the family filed into the room with their respective hand luggages. Soon we were all walking out to our cars and loading up the boots. Sliding into the back of Carlisle's Mercedes, I helped buckle Bella in and get her comfortable for the hour long drive to the airport. With my love comfortable in my arms we turned and watched our home fading away into the distance. The next time we are here we will have our baby with us. Softly caressing her bump, I hoped beyond hope everything would work out for the best. We had to bring home baby Cullen safely.

* * *

"Emmett and Carlisle will build the new furniture for the west bedroom and Jasper and I will finish the table in the dining room. The cleaners were happy enough to clean up after your honeymoon Edward, but we couldn't ask them to construct our new furniture aswell, that would have been rude. Plus we all know we can build it so much faster than 100 humans could put together. Atleast the flat packs were shipped to Isle Esme for us. That saves us one trip atleast. Oh, Esme, are you and Rosalie still setting up the nursery tonight while Bella sleeps? I know she's going to love the finished result!" Tapping her head knowingly she paused for a second before continuing her drill sergeant impression. "Don't roll your eyes at me Edward, you know we have a lot to do thanks to your destruction!"

If I could have blushed I would surely have been bright red by now. It didn't help that my brothers were laughing behind Alice's back and making some rather inappropriate gestures. Hearing that your entire family was thinking about Bella and I being intimate for the first time was beyond embarrassing. Even worse, some of their explicit imaginings were pretty accurate in detail.

"Yeah man, don't roll your eyes. It's your fault that I'm stuck building furniture as soon as we get off this boat. I've got to admit, I am kind of proud. Was there a single surface left over that you two didn't get down and do the bad thing on?" Emmett burst out laughing at his own hilarity, completely ignoring the death glares I was shooting at his idiotic face.

Soon the others joined in and I was happy Bella wasn't awake to see their display. _Idiots_.

"As I was saying! Carlisle, will it take you long to set up your office as the birthing suite? You're picking up the equipment from Rio tomorrow morning and Esme's going to go with you to shop for a few last minute things. Could you get some postcards for Bella to send to Charlie and Renee? We need to make sure they aren't worried about her."

Carlisle nodded to Alice's request before turning back to stare out over the choppy water at the approaching Isle Esme. His thoughts were full of adoration for the woman smiling out at her approaching Island. Maybe my Bella would like her own Island...Isle Isabella...

"Edward..."

Smiling down at my sleeping beauties sleepy expression, I brushed the hair away from her face and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. Sighing happily she snuggled further into my arms and sighed out my name one more time. Ever since the plane landed in Rio a few hours ago, Bella had been almost dead on her feet. Being the stubborn woman that she is, she of course refused to sleep on the plane or in the car on the way to the boat yard. As soon as we stepped foot into Carlisle's mini cruiser, she finally lost the battle with her eyelids. She had been asleep for the past 50 minutes, wrapped in blankets cosy in my arms lying on the seating of the deck.

I knew she would want to be awake to see Isle Esme nearing in the distance, but I couldn't bring myself to wake her up from such a peaceful slumber. She needed her sleep. I would give her ten more minutes.

After five minutes she made my decision for me. Her eyelids started to flutter as her heart rate picked up its pace, signalling her gradual waking up. Slowly her eyelids flickered open and I was met with a pair of adorable sleepy brown eyes.

"Hello love. Pleasant dreams?" Smiling sleepily she nodded her head while yawning widely into her hand.

My laughter at her adorable actions died in my throat as she started to stretch her stiff body across my lap. Letting out a husky moan as her muscles protested the lack of movement, she threw her arms over her head and arched her back while stretching out her legs and moaning happily. Her movements were so fluid and inviting it took all my strength not to lean down and cover her body with mine. She was not helping my resolve by being so unintentionally tempting.

"Hey sleepy. Get over here. Land ahoy!"

At Emmett's words she leapt up from my lap with more force than necessary and started toppling unsteadily towards the ground. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I steadied her and waited till she was used to the movements of boat.

"Are you okay?"

Smiling shyly she reached up and pressed a quick kiss to my lips before moving towards the side of the boat, towing me along behind her.

As Isle Esme slowly became clearer to see, I watched Bella instead, becoming more excited and eager by the second. The horizon held little interest for me with Bella's radiance in comparison. She held my arms around her middle, unwilling to let me move even an itch away. As if I would want to.

The crackling sound of the mini tanoy being turned on alerted us to the cabin where Jasper stood steering us in to dock.

"Good afternoon folks. This is Captain Jasper Whitlock speaking. Welcome to Isle Esme and thank you for travelling with Cullen Inc today. Have a pleasant stay. Over."

We all laughed at Jaspers formal speech and grabbed our bags ready to disembark. Alice however was currently imagining Jasper in full naval attire and wondering where in Rio to buy her newest role playing gear.

Shuddering at the images running through her mind, I tried to block out Alice's thoughts and focus on the others. Carlisle and Emmett leapt out of the boat and onto the dock with the moors in either hand. Once the boat was successfully secured to the dock they came back over and helped us all with our luggage. Somehow I ended up with one lone messenger bag slung over my shoulder while the others ran off with the rest. Sensing my opportunity, I swiftly swept up my giggling wife bridal style and started jogging towards the house.

"I've got an overwhelming sense of de ja vu right now Edward."

I knew exactly what she meant. I was having some very vivid flashbacks at that very moment.

"That's a good thing is it not love?"

Looking up at me from under those thick lashes she huskily replied. "It's a very good thing. Very good."

She was going to be the death of me!

Picking up my speed, I carried Bella over the thresh-hold and into the living room where the family had gathered around the new ready to be built furniture. Placing Bella on her feet, I threw the messenger bag on a nearby armchair and ran my hands frustratedly through my hair. It had only been five days since we were last intimate and I was already beginning to lose my mind.

"Woah chill out Edward. You've got one serious case of sexual frustration going on right now!" Everyone laughed at Jaspers teasing words as I frowned down at the ground annoyed with myself.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck from behind, pressing her delicious body into my back tauntingly. Her hot breath assaulted my neck as she leaned up on her toes to whisper seductively in my ear. "I can help you with that if you'd like..."

I was already groaning at her words but when her hot little tongue swiped across my earlobe I was done for.

Growling, I turned around and lifted her quickly into my arms and sped off to the main bedroom. We were on the bed before the door had fully closed. Our lips attacked each others passionately as we let our desire pour into our actions. My hands travelled all over her body, applying more pressure at the curve of her waist and the swell of her breasts. Her hands had buried themselves in my hair and refused to leave. With a mind of their own, my hands drifted lower until they were firmly squeezing her supple cheeks and grinding her into my body.

Moaning, Bella wrapped her legs around my waist and arched herself off the bed bringing her core in direct contact with my prominent arousal. It was then that reality came flooding back into focus with one tiny movement against my stomach. The very reason we couldn't do this was making itself known.

Slowing down our movements, I started peppering gentle kisses across Bella's face and rubbing her arms soothingly. When her heart rate returned to normal, I pulled back to stare apologetically into those beautiful brown eyes. "I'm sorry love, I just got carried away. Forgive me?"

Sighing she offered me a small smile before replying. "You weren't the only one getting carried away Edward. You do know pregnant women have sex all the time though?"

Nodding, I kissed her irresistible pout a few times thinking how best to answer. "I know love, but they aren't having sex with a vampire. I know your body can deal with me but I don't know how strong our baby is. I can't take that risk. You both mean the world to me, please understand?"

Staring into my eyes I saw understanding reach her features. "Okay honey. I still want you though."

God if only she knew how much I wanted her! "Trust me, I want you to!"

Giggling she buried her face in my neck trying to control her laughter. She could clearly feel how much I wanted her. Now all I had to do was think of something revolting... I know, Jasper in full navy gear. Done!

Snapping me out of my disturbing yet useful thoughts, Bella's stomach decided to announce itself to the room. Jumping up from the bed I offered my wife a hand and pulled her back into my arms. "Let's go get you something to eat." With a quick nod we walked back out into the living room walking towards the kitchen.

There standing by the fridge stood Emmett with a proud expression on his face. Stepping aside I saw what was grabbing his attention. There on the wall by the fridge door was a deep dent in the wall in the obvious shape of my fist. Emmett's thoughts were full of pride for my sexual prowess and was thinking of ways to fish for details.

Bella broke the tension in the only way she knew how. "When did that happen?"

Without having to think about it I answered her question. "Day seven, 4.36pm."

Realisation dawned and she quickly turned beetroot and wandered towards the pantry in search of her dinner. That had been a good day. That was the day she wore the blue bikini. Sadly it didn't last long as I shredded it with my teeth.

Walking past, Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder and directed his thoughts straight to me. _Well done brother, well done._

He wandered away in search of Rosalie leaving me to follow my wife into the pantry. We had christened the pantry a few times that day aswell. I would have to fix a few of those shelves at some point. Once again. Totally worth it.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Thank you to the reviews/faves/alerts received so far. **_

_**You all rock my socks!**_

_**How much longer will Bella be pregnant for?**_

_**Will the rest of the pregnancy run smoothly?**_

_**Will Bella have a boy or a girl?**_

_**Review to find out :D**_

_**Much Love**_

_**xxxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to The Twilight Saga.

**Impossible Possibilities**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**BPOV**_

_How transparent can he be!_

Slamming my hand down on the soap dispenser with more force than necessary, I ran over the past few days in my head. Three days had passed on Isle Esme. Three days with zero response from my husband! I'd tried everything to seduce him and failed every single time. I had even stooped low enough to ask Alice and Rosalie for advice. The barely there lace negligee they purchased for me did not get the desired result I was after. I'd sauntered into our bedroom and fixed Edward with my most seductive stare. As I was stalking my prey - fully intending to take what I wanted – I was quickly scooped up into his arms and wrapped in a bathrobe before I could fully comprehend what was happening. At my confused expression, the only answer I received was a hasty, "Y_ou'll freeze wearing this"_...

That was last night and my hormones were still on red alert. At first I had believed Edwards reasoning in wanting to wait until our baby was born before being intimate again. But my doubts were growing stronger every time I thought over his behaviour. When we were snuggled together on the sofa watching an old movie with Carlisle and Esme, he had covered me from the neck down with a thick blanket. When we were lounging in the shade by the pool, he'd ran off into the house only to reappear seconds later with one of his long sleeved shirts for me to cover up with. Then last night when I had worn my new negligee, he wrapped me in that damn bathrobe before I could even blink.

It all pointed in one direction... I repulse him.

Of course I do! Who would want to see my enormous belly, swollen feet and stretch marks uncovered! He would never find this whale of a body attractive. Over the last three days my bump had grown rapidly. We estimated I was about 7 months pregnant from the measurements of my belly Carlisle was taking regularly. The others were placing bets on our baby's arrival. From the increasing strength and vigor of my little nudger's movements, I guessed we wouldn't have too long to find out. I only hope the girls have the nursery ready by then...

"Love are you alright in there?" Edward's anxious voice called from the other side of the bathroom door.

As much as I love my husband, his over protectiveness was beginning to get on my nerves. Every where I go he's there watching my every step. He refuses to let me use the stairs, carrying me up and down them as needed. If I'm on my feet for more than 10 minutes he starts pacing and gestures to the sofa pleadingly. Hell, If In his opinion I haven't eaten enough, he dazzles his way into making me even more food.

As if I needed more food! I'm a whale!

"Yes I'm fine. I'll be out in a second." I tried to keep my reply friendly, but knowing that I would be escorted back to my seat as soon as I step out of the bathroom was making me snappier than intended.

Checking my reflection in the mirror one more time, I dried my hands and unlocked the door. There leaning against the wall outside the bathroom stood my Adonis. He was trying to appear casual but I could see the anxiousness radiating from his posture. He hates to have me out of his site for more than a few minutes. I don't mind our joint showers but I refuse to let him accompany me to the bathroom for my human moments.

Closing the gap between us quickly he pulled me gently into his arms. Nuzzling into his body - inhaling his scent – I felt my frustrations melting away.

"Would you like to watch a movie or maybe read for a while before Carlisle calls for us?"

I thought over his question while we walked into the living room. Carlisle usually records my progress at 3pm every day and seeing as it was 2.20pm now I didn't see the point in getting absorbed into anything just yet.

Relaxed laughter sounded from the patio outside. The family must be making the most of the beautiful weather. Leading Edward outside by the hand, I answered his question with my actions. I wanted to spend time with the family. As long as I was sitting down, I couldn't see how Edward could have any problems with it.

"Bella! How're you doing mama? How's my nephew doing? Hey little dude, if you could make an appearance in 2 days you'll win me a grand!" Emmett laughed as Rosalie smacked his arm playfully.

We all knew Rosalie was loving this side of Emmett that the baby was bringing out. She could hardly keep her hands to herself, much to the rest of our discomfort.

"Everything's fine thanks. How do you know its a boy Em?" I was curious and had wanted to know for a while why he referred to the baby as a he.

He pretended to think over his answer while the others went back to their previous positions. Edward sat by my side on a recliner playing idly with my hair.

"It's obvious he's a boy. I mean look at all that kicking. He's obviously going to be a footballer." Smiling smugly at my adoring grin he leant back into Rosalie's massaging hands and closed his eyes.

I looked around at the others as the sun bounced off their glittering skin and couldn't help but admire their beauty as always. I must look so hideous next to these amazing beings, especially in my frumpy kaftan and shorts while they look like they casually just stepped off of a swimwear catwalk. _Unfair!_

Picking up one of Alice's discarded magazines to distract myself, I started flipping through it lazily, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere while it lasted. Esme sat cross legged on the floor in between Carlisle's legs, sketching the scenery and smiling happily to herself. Carlisle was reading a medical journal and absent-mindedly playing with Esme's hair with his free hand. Jasper was sat furthest away with his feet dangling into the small swimming pool and staring off into space. Alice and Rosalie both lay on sun loungers flipping through magazines and talking about various outfits in detail while Emmett sat next to his wife's lounger listening to his ipod.

The scene was beautiful until I tried to relax. Leaning back into the soft cushions Edward had just placed behind my back, I tried to close my eyes and let the warmth relax my aching muscles.

"Wah! Huh! What is it gooood for? Absolutely nothing.." Emmett's singing disturbed my miniscule calm enough to make my eyes flutter open.

Convincing myself to ignore him, I tried to close my eyes once again.

_Scratch, scratch, eek eeek, scratch._... Esme's pencil scribbling onto her canvas grated in my ears while her fast erasing squeaked shrilly into the breeze.

Taking a deep breath I tried to zone her out...

"Hahahaaaaheeehehehehaha!" How high pitched were Alice's sudden giggles?

Sitting up straighter and batting away Edwards hovering hands, I took a few deep breaths and turned to watch the waves softly crashing against the shore...

"Wahhh! Huh! What is it goood for? Absolutely nothinggg, sing it again. Wah! Huh!"...

_Breath Bella, its just Emmett_...

_Scratch, eek, scratch, scratch, eek_...

_Its only a pencil, calm down_...

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Carlisle checking his watch repeatedly and sighing to himself.

_It isn't 3 O'clock yet Carlisle_!

Choosing to ignore him I watched as Edward got up and walked back into the living room, promising to be right back.

"Hahaaheheehaaa!"

_Ignore it Bella. She's happy there's nothing wrong with that, we shoul.._.

"Wah! Huh! Sing it again, oh yeah!"...

_Breath, in, out, in, out..._.

"When was the last time you applied sun screen love? Here let me help"...

THATS IT!

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! If you take one more step towards me with that bottle of sunscreen I'll shove it where the sun don't shine! UNDERSTOOD!" Their shocked faces would have been comical had I not been furious with the lot of them. Could a girl not get a second of peace and quiet!

Throwing my hands up in the air angrily, I stomped my way passed my infuriating husband and back into the house. As the door slammed against its hinges, their silence finally broke. Booming laughter erupted from outside making my anger spike even more. How dare they laugh at me? I didn't know it was funny to wind pregnant women up until they scream. Idiots!

Flopping down on our bed I buried myself in the thin covers, muttering to myself about how annoying our family was. I wasn't sure how long I lay there fuming into the bedspread but I knew when Edward finally decided to make himself known. The bedroom door squeaked open and less than a second later the bed sank slightly with Edwards weight. For a while all you could hear was my heavy breathing and Edwards gentle humming. I wanted to get up and hit him with my pillow and scream at him for being so damn frustrating!

After the third repeat of my lullaby I flung the covers off and sat up against the headboard crossing my arms angrily.

Shooting him a glare I spat out my question. "What do you want Edward?"

Sighing he moved closer and touched my arm. "Love..."

Before he could carry on an uncharacteristic squeal found itself leaving my lips.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay. Please Bella?"

Shushing him I reached for his hand and quickly bought it to my bump where our baby was currently break dancing for us. I had never felt its movements that strongly before.

Giggling I caressed the side of my belly where the last kick had felt. "Was mummy being too loud baby? I'm sorry. So wriggly today. Are you happy? I can't wait to meet you, neither can daddy. We love you so much baby..."

Looking back up to see why Edward was being so quiet I was met with a nervous expression. He looked like he was waiting for a bomb to go off.

Realising that he was uncomfortable because of me made tears start to form in my eyes. I'm such a bitch! Why did I just yell at him for wanting to look after me and our baby? How can he put up with me? I'm a horrible person.

"Shhh love, don't cry. Shhh." Having sensed my sadness he was quick to lift me onto his lap and wrap me securely in his arms.

Sniffling I offered my apology. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so horrible. I just... the noise... and the peace... and singing... I, just, s-s-sorry."

He shook his head and pulled me tighter into his chest whispering that it was alright.

When I had calmed down I offered him an embarrassed smile and shyly caressed my stomach where our baby was calming down from its earlier frenzy. Edward started humming his newest song to the baby to offer some calm. As we were relaxing into the covers a knock made us look up from our entwined position.

Carlisle stuck his head around the door smiling timidly at us. "It's three O'clock dear. May we do your measurements now?"

Nodding I smiled timidly and swung my legs over the side of the bed. Dragging Edward behind me into the living room, I walked to the coffee table where Carlisle had set out his various equipment. I ignored the others snickering and pretended I hadn't heard Emmett's comments about hormonal mood swings, focusing on Carlisle's calm smile.

* * *

Pacing the kitchen with a half eaten sandwich in one hand and a bottle of water in the other, I willed Carlisle to hurry up for the hundredth time. After my weight, height, blood pressure, heart rate and general well being had been recorded, Carlisle had left us to go and set up the ultrasound equipment in his study/birthing suite. The machines had arrived in Rio yesterday afternoon but we weren't able to retrieve them until this morning. We would finally be able to see our baby on screen. I was beyond excited.

"You're burning a hole in the floor there dear, why don't you come and take a seat with Edward and I?" I nodded to Esme's question and scurried over to my equally excited husband.

Sitting on his lap we spoke casually for a while, shooting impatient glances to the stairs every few minutes.

Esme eventually took her leave, running out onto the beach to meet up with the others. I couldn't stay still, fidgeting and twisting around on Edward's lap. After five minutes of my wriggling around I found myself sitting next to Edward instead.

My confusion must have shown on my face as he sighed and muttered a quiet, "You shouldn't do that."

I still didn't know what he meant and raised an eyebrow in question. Looking embarrassed, I watched as he ran his fingers through his hair sheepishly and avoided eye contact while answering. "Your moving around in my lap like that was not helping my self control."

I snorted at his comment and looked away, trying to not let him see the hurt in my eyes.

Of course he instantly knew something was wrong. Tilting my head up to meet his concerned expression he asked me what was wrong.

Sighing I told the truth. "Well I know you're lying. You obviously aren't keen on my body like this, not that I can blame you. I'm a whale, there's no way you could find me attractive like this, I mean.."

My words were cut off by an angry growl and the fast impact of his lips moulding themselves to mine._ Heaven_.

Gasping for breath as our lips parted, I looked up into his dark lust filled eyes and wondered what I'd said wrong.

"Never say that again. You are stunning. Every movement you make makes me want you. Your body is beautiful now just as it was when we first met. It's taking every ounce of my self control to restrain myself from throwing you down on our bed and making you scream my name. Especially here of all places where we spent so many wonderful nights. Please never think that I don't want you. I have never wanted you more. You are too irresistibly sexy for your own good!" I was panting by the end of his speech wanting nothing more than to have him take me on this table right now.

Collecting myself, I found my vocal chords and huskily replied. "When our baby is born you will have no excuses do you understand? I am going to throw you down and take what's mine!"

Groaning at my words he leant down and whispered into my ear. "I can't wait."

Pulling his lips to mine I poured all of my desire into our kiss. God how I want this man!

A throat clearing from our left made us tear ourselves away from one another enough to breath. Carlisle stood by the foot of the stairs with an amused smirk on his face while he pretended to examine his nails. _How embarrassing_.

"Sorry to interrupt. Everything's ready if you want to follow me?"

Clapping and bouncing in a very Alice like fashion, I practically ran over to the stairs ready to see my baby. Of course Edward lifted me before I could step foot on the first stair and whisked me up into Carlisle's makeshift hospital room.

The once cosy study had been transformed completely. The large desk had been pushed to the back of the room and covered with a white table cloth. Boxes of surgical equipment lay stacked on there, next to some thick medical books and Carlisle's recordings of my pregnancy. All of the other furniture had been removed from the room. My eyes where instantly drawn to the hospital bed in the middle of the room. Flash backs of previous stays In those type of beds ran quickly through my mind making me shudder. Next to the bed a large intimidating piece of machinery stood ready and waiting. A monitor at the top of contraption gave away its purpose. This was the ultrasound machine.

Lying myself down on the bed and propping myself up with some pillows, I grabbed hold of Edwards hand and held on for dear life.

As Carlisle turned the machine on and pressed numerous buttons and dials, he spoke calmly to us about what was about to happen. "Okay. As you are both probably aware this monitor here is where the images of your baby will appear. At first it may not appear as I'll have to move the probe around abit to get the clearest image. We should instantly hear the baby's heartbeat filling the room once the probe is in position. Our sensitive ears have heard the baby's heart beat without this technical help but non the less this should be a lovely moment for you both. I must warn you not to be alarmed Bella, as the baby's heart rate is faster than the usual infant. We will get a better reading on that in a moment aswell. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

I could feel my palms sweating as Carlisle went over the details. Would it be rude of me to ask him to hurry up? Yes probably... Damn.

"Okay I think we are ready. Could you lift your shirt to just below your breasts please dear. Thank you. Okay I'm just going to apply some of the lubricating jelly onto your skin, it's quite cold be warned." Even with his warning I still squeaked as the cold liquid made contact with my skin. "Okay I'm just going to move the probe around abit before we turn on the monitor. Yes here feels about right, are you ready?"

Nodding enthusiastically, I pulled Edward closer to me while staring at the monitor with bated breath.

After twisting a few dials, Carlisle leant back and wiggled the probe around my skin. The room instantly filled with the loud beating of our baby's heartbeat. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I listened to the beautiful sound of our baby alive and well. I wanted to turn to see Edwards reaction but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the monitor. Strange shadows and shapes covered the screen. Before I could ask what I was seeing, the image became clearer and more distinct.

"That's the babies back. Here we can see the spine looking perfect and strong. I'll just move a little higher..."

Before my very eyes the baby started to move. An arm wiggled around with its tiny little fingers and started moving further up its body. Following the movement with the probe we watched as our baby brought his hand up to his mouth, appearing to be sucking his thumb.

I could hear Edwards harsh breathing in my ear but still couldn't find it in me to turn away from the screen. Blinking my eyes rapidly, trying to see through the silent tears rolling down my cheeks, I giggled as the baby's mouth opened wide in a yawn while stretching its body slightly. I had never seen anything more adorable in my life. Edward was placing sweet little kisses on the side of my face and whispering quietly into my hair.

"Would you like to find out the sex?" At Carlisle's question, I quickly looked into Edwards awe filled eyes for confirmation.

He nodded excitedly and kissed me quickly but passionately before turning back to the screen expectantly.

"Hmm that's inconvenient. Just a moment. Lets try from a different angle... No I'm still not sure. You have a very wriggly baby here. I'm sorry I can't seem to get a clear image to know for sure what the baby is. The umbilical chord is in the way and the baby is crossing it's legs."

Slight disappointment hit me at not being able to know, until the baby started moving around again on screen. How could I feel anything but excitement when my baby was happy and healthy right before my very eyes.

"That's fine Carlisle. It doesn't matter. We will know soon enough I suppose." Turning back to Edward I pulled his face to mine and whispered into his ear. "He's definitely a boy."

Edward laughed at my teasing while shaking his head. "Nope, definitely a girl. A mini Isabella."

Grinning at each other we turned back to watch the screen.

A knock on the door followed by Esme's quiet voice interrupted the sound of the babies heart beat. "May we come in? Is everything alright? How's my grandchild doing?"

Giggling I called them in. Within a second they were all stood around the bed grinning at the monitor and cooing over the baby. Carlisle quickly filled them in on the details and asked how many print outs we wanted. He laughed when we asked for twenty but agreed anyway.

"Right I think that's everything. The baby is in perfect position and looks healthy and strong. I suggest a caesarian is the best option for both Bella and the baby. Not knowing how much the baby takes after us is too much of a worry to try a natural birth. Are you alright with that Bella?"

Nodding I caressed my bump wishing we could sit here all day with the ultrasound machine.

I had pretty much guessed I would end up having a caesarian. It is the best option in this unknown area, for both baby and I.

"Thank you Carlisle. For everything."

He smiled proudly at me and placed a quick kiss on my forehead then patted Edward on the shoulder affectionately. Removing the probe from my skin he handed me some tissues to clean up with. Wiping the gel off my skin, I looked around at my excited family and couldn't help feeling thankful for having them in my life. I couldn't have a better family. The baby couldn't have a better family. Now we just have to wait to meet him and I could feel we wouldn't be waiting too long.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Hellllooooo :)**_

_**Not long to go until baby Cullen makes an appearance...**_

_**Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews and faves and alerts and whatnot. You make me smile :)**_

_**Apologies if I haven't thanked each reviewer individually but I get confused and forget where I'm up to. But THANKS.**_

_**Reviews would be lovelyyyy. *hint hint* ;)**_

_**Happy reading.**_

_**Much Love**_

_**xxxx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to The Twilight Saga.

**Impossible Possibilities**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**EPOV**_

"... You're going to love it, I know it! I can't wait to see your reactions! If you both get attached to this layout, we can always recreate it when we get back home."

Alice had been talking my ear off for the past ten minutes about the nurseries near completion. I had been trying to get a peak at the finished picture through the girls thoughts but they were successfully blocking me from seeing.

We were waiting on Bella from another one of her many human moments, sitting in the living room chatting. Rosalie and Esme were upstairs putting their finishing touches to the room while Carlisle sat reading up on various medical techniques to make the birth easier. Jasper and Emmett were hunting on the mainland in preparation.

It had been 7 minutes since Bella entered the bathroom and I was beginning to get impatient. I hated not being able to see and feel my Bella near me. It makes me anxious to have her out of my sight for too long, and 7 minutes was definitely too long.

"Jeeez Edward calm down. She will be out in 34 seconds. She's just about to wash her hands. As I was saying, the colour scheme is suited to either boy or girl so don't worry. We can always decorate the..."Zoning her excited babbling out, I focused on the bathroom door and waited for my love to emerge.

Exactly 34 seconds later the door slowly opened revealing my very hot and bothered goddess. 8 days had passed on Isle Esme and Bella seemed to be around 8 months along from the measurements taken earlier today. Her movements had become more sluggish and laboured as her expanding bump started weighing her down. Luckily she no longer complained about me carrying her places or offering cushions and extra comfort. She was putting on a brave face for us all but we could see how uncomfortable she was beginning to feel. I wished there was some way I could help.

Pulling her down next to me on the sofa, I fluffed up her cushions and rearranged them comfortably behind her back. Sighing in relief she snuggled into my side, pressing her heated face into my cool chest and wrapping her arms around my waist. My coldness was a god send for Bella in these hot conditions. Last night when she had asked me to take off my shirt in bed, I had panicked, worrying I would have to explain myself again on not being intimate. Thankfully her reasoning of wanting to feel my cool skin more closely to her overheated body was understandable. Of course I had instantly obliged. Anything to make my wife more comfortable. It took all of my 100 years of self restraint to control myself when she stripped down to just her panties and fitted herself to my shape. It seemed her ideas on intimacy flew out the window as her discomfort grew and the temperature finally started getting to her. As she slept happily cooled down by my body, I had recited the alphabet in Portuguese, Italian and German in order to calm myself down. It took a few hours but I finally managed to get rid of some of my more xrated fantasies and enjoy holding my Bella as she slept.

This morning when she woke up, I gave her a long sensuous kiss and treated my hands to giving her a long soothing back rub. Hearing her moan as my hands found the troublesome knots in her back did not help my control, but it made her feel better, so it was definitely worth it. Besides when she excused herself to take a shower, I'd used the other bathroom for a long cold shower of my own.

Now it was four O'clock and we were waiting for the girls to call us when they were finished upstairs. Bella was excited to see the place our baby would be spending its first few weeks of life. I was more excited for Bella's reaction. I knew whatever my mother and sisters had done would be amazing and couldn't wait to see.

"Edward?" Bella's quiet voice snapped me out of my musings.

"Yes love?" Kissing her forehead, I brushed the hair away from her face and gazed into her gorgeous brown eyes.

She looked hesitant as she played with the buttons on my shirt and absent-mindedly caressed our baby. I brought my hand down to join hers and felt our nudger move softly deep within. The babies movements were less jerky lately and more wriggly as she stretched in the limited space available. It wouldn't be long now. I was as anxious and worried as I was excited and thrilled to meet our baby.

"Well, I was just wondering... Have you thought of any names?"

I tensed slightly at the question hoping she hadn't noticed. How was I to tell her I had been referring to our baby in my mind as a certain name for a few days? Of course she noticed my movement and looked at me curiously.

Sighing I gave in and explained myself. "Don't worry I'm not upset I just feel kind of guilty." I stared at our hands, avoiding her eyes as I explained. "I know its wrong of me and please don't feel any pressure to use this name but I have actually been thinking of our baby girl as a certain name for a while." I expected her to gasp and look outraged but I certainly didn't expect her instant giggles.

I smiled at the sound and looked on as she giggled behind her hand at my behaviour. When she had controlled herself she gave me a beautiful smile and started stroking my cheek. "If you feel guilty, then so should I. I've been thinking of our little BOY as a certain name for a few days aswell."

This time I joined her in her laughter. We were both so alike!

Straightening up in her seat she winked and giggled out her question. "Okay, because I asked first, tell me what name you like for a girl? Not that he is a girl, but please I want to know."

Chuckling at her convoluted sentence I reluctantly gave in. "Well I really like the thought of naming her after out mothers. In the future we will always have Esme but our biological mothers can never be a permanent part of our childs life. I hope Renee can meet her granddaughter one day but at some point that contact will have to fade out. So this thinking gave me one name. Elizabeth Renee Cullen. That way our daughter will always have her grandma's with her."

By the end of my speech, tears were rolling down my angels face. Before I could panic, she moulded our lips together passionately. Moaning into her mouth I liked my chances with this kind of reaction.

We separated, panting furiously at the sexual tension humming between us. After our breathing had regulated I waited for her response.

"I love that Edward. I think your mother would be so happy. I know mine would be. It makes me almost wish our nudger was a girl so we could use that name. We could call her Libby for short, it's so cute."

Grinning at each other, I pulled her onto my lap wanting to be as close to her as possible.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, I removed my face from its nuzzled spot in her silky hair to ask my question. "Okay love, a deals a deal. I told you my ideas. What do you have in mind for a boy?" I silently added that it was still going to be a girl.

She straightened in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Well once again there's no pressure to use this name if you don't like it. I just think it's really cute and once again we are on the same wavelength. I like the idea of both our families in one name. So I thought Mason Charlie Cullen was cute. I would have gone with Edward after your father but I remember you telling me that having two people in one family with the same name growing up got quite frustrating. I mean we still can use Edward if you like? I don't mind I just thought..."

I cut off her nervous ramblings with another passionate kiss.

"I wouldn't have minded using Edward again but I do think it can get confusing. I love the thought of our boy having my birth name as his name. I think Mason Charlie Cullen is perfect. I love you."

A few more kisses were given before we settled back down into the cushions.

Grinning I finally realised what this meant. "We have our baby's name. Our nudger is either Libby or Mason Cullen? Our little Libby."

Huffing playfully she stuck her tongue out before imitating me adorably. "We have our baby boys name. Our little _Mason_."

Laughing at each other we snuggled together for a while on the sofa discussing how happy my parents would be and laughing at the very likely possibility that Emmett may act younger than our child.

Our happy little moment was interrupted as the girls walked into the room, almost skipping in their excitement. We turned to greet them and took in their beaming faces. Squealing, Alice whipped out her mobile and called the others to meet us back at the house. Snapping the phone shut Alice launched herself across the room, throwing herself onto the seat to our left.

Bouncing in her place she could hardly contain herself as she squealed out her excitement. "We're finished! It's adorable! As soon as the boys are back, we are heading straight upstairs. I can't wait to see what you think Bella! Don't even try and give us the speech about spending too much money because my niece or nephew will not have anything but the best understood? Good. Eeeeeh! They're back. Come onnn!"

Laughing, I watched as Alice skipped back over to the stairs and motioned for us to hurry up.

Lifting Bella up from her seat, I lifted her bridal style towards the others. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett ran up first, meeting Carlisle at the top of the stairs. Alice followed them, towing a chuckling Jasper behind her. Giggling in my arms Bella snuggled closer to me while we made our way up after our silly family. The top floor of the house had three bedrooms. The master bedroom was currently Bella and I's as she was the only one required to sleep. The room to the left of our room was being used by the others whenever they needed it. Carlisle's study/hospital room was across from there. This only left the room opposite from ours. This room must be the nursery.

Standing outside of the bedroom door, our family parted for us to walk through. I could feel Bella bouncing slightly and couldn't stop myself from leaning down and kissing her softly.

"Okay you two, enough of that! Go see my grand baby's room!"

Smiling at my mother I moved to wrap my arms around Bella from behind. I watched as Bella slowly moved forward and with a shaking hand grasped the handle to the door. Taking a deep breath, she pressed down and slowly opened the door. We both gasped at the vision before us.

The room was exquisite in its perfection. Pale green walls with delicate white floral print invited us in. The plush white carpet cushioned our slow steps into the room. The large window threw natural light into the room, filling it with brightness and warmth. I knew I should be thanking everyone but I couldn't stop taking in the room. My eyes were drawn to the large white sleigh style crib in the corner of the room. Our baby would be sleeping in there soon. The thought was staggering. A white chest of drawers stood in the other corner next to a delicate looking white bookcase. The shelves on the bookcase held teddies, bedtime stories and a large picture frame with a picture of Bella and I in it. Underneath the large window sat an inviting cushioned rocking chair, similar to the one in Bella's old bedroom back in Forks. I could tell Bella had made the connection as she walked towards it with a hand pressed to her mouth overwhelmed.

I let her pull me with her towards the chair as I examined all of the amazing features of the room. Inside the crib sat a large moses basket with a green blanket and white teddy. A changing station stood by the door with a built in nappy bin and countless baby products on top. Little green frogs were etched across the border of the station grinning out into the room. Everything was beyond perfect.

Looking back to my Bella I saw what had caught her eye. She was now holding a miniature cream dressing gown with Cullen sewn into the breast pocket. She was taking in shallow breaths and clutching the material to her tightly. Wrapping my arms back around her waist from behind I placed gentle kisses on her neck, breathing in my wife's beauty. How had I got this lucky? I had the most beautiful loving woman in the world as my wife and not only did she love me back but she was giving me a child. Our child. A product of our love for one another. A miracle.

Sniffling behind us caught my attention. I had almost forgotten we had company. Turning back around I smiled at my overwhelmed family. Esme was leaning into Carlisle sniffling happily at us while the others grinned back at us ecstatic with our reaction. Not being able to hold back anymore, Alice bounced over and dragged us over to each piece of furniture in the room. She pointed out the furnitures strengths and enthused over every book and teddy around. As she gestured around us at the colour scheme and started telling us about the unisex décor, I watched as Bella placed the dressing gown back onto the dresser handle and reached into the bookcase instead. From the 10 or more teddies on display she picked up a cute little brown fuzzy teddy holding a little blanket with sleepy eyes and a brown ribbon around its neck. Bringing it to her chest she squeezed my arms happily while turning back to Alice's ramblings.

"Look you haven't even seen the best yet. All of these draws are filled with baby clothes. Of course we only got first size and 0-3 months because we will be home by then surely." Pulling open a draw she held up the tiniest little baby grow and squealed at its cuteness. "Isn't it adorable! All of the clothes are unisex colours of course. We had so much fun shopping for the baby. I mean look at this one." She held up another little baby grow but this one had Bella giggling into her hands.

On the front of the cream fleecy material it read, _Super tough like daddy!_ I could feel my smile growing as we saw more and more of the clothes. All different colours and styles with adorable pictures and slogans. _Mummy's little hero, Born to be wild, I love my mummy and daddy, Being this cute isn't easy, Smiler, Trouble maker, Mummy's new alarm clock, Cool like daddy..._ the list was never ending. Each more adorable than the next.

I wasn't aware of how long we all spent in the room enthusing over all of the baby clothes and toys, until Bella's stomach started to rumble.

"Come on love we can come back later but right now lets get you and our baby some food."

Nodding reluctantly she waddled ahead of me out of the room casting wistful glances back at the rocking chair as she went. I could tell that would be Bella's new favourite spot.

After dinner we rejoined the others in the living room thanking them for all of their hard work. Later in the evening we all started talking about the next few days. I was watching Bella out of the corner of my eye as she sat at the table with Rosalie and Alice cooing over the baby clothes while holding Rosalie's hand to her bump. Alice would feel the baby moving and giggle with Bella then launch back into their conversations. Rosalie on the other hand enjoyed those moments more than she could express. That's why whenever Alice removed her hand and Rosalie went to do the same thinking she should aswell, Bella would place her hand over Rosalie's refusing to let her move. Bella knew how much she enjoyed the feeling and wanted Rosalie to be happy. My sisters thoughts were filled with love for Bella and our baby. I couldn't have been happier.

"So roughly two more days I estimate. My study is ready upstairs and so is the nursery. I think it will be best to induce the labour in two days and then perform the caesarian instantly. If we wait for Bella's waters to break naturally then we will have to perform the operation a lot quicker."

Nodding I looked over to Bella to see how she was coping. She seemed relaxed but I could sense her nervousness from Jasper.

So could Carlisle. "Don't worry sweetheart everything will be fine. I've read up on every possible piece of information we may need. Everything will be alright okay? Tomorrow just take it easy and come to me if you need anything."

Nodding at Carlisle she turned back to Alice as she started painting her nails.

Emmett was still laughing over one of the tshirts he'd seen upstairs. "I mean seriously Rosie! How could you buy our nephew a tshirt saying Cool like daddy. Edward's not cool! If it said cooler than daddy I could understand. When we get home I'm going to get my nephew some cool clothes. Do you think I could find a top that says, handsome like my uncle or my daddy's a weakling? Ouch mum what was that for?"

I couldn't control my laughter as Esme scolded Emmett for suggesting such a thing. I would have to keep an eye on my child around Emmett unless I wanted to see my baby looking back at me wearing a tshirt with Emmett's face on it.

Leaning back into the sofa cushions I looked around at my amazing family. We still had a lot to figure out about our futures once the baby was born, but for now we were happy taking things one step at a time. I have an amazingly supportive family and a beautiful loving wife and very soon we would have a son or daughter of our own. I couldn't wait for our futures...

* * *

_**A/N-**_

_**Howdy Doody :)**_

_**Hope you're all well? You are! That's great!**_

_**Thanks to all the reviews/faves/alerts. You all rock my socks big time. **_

_**Sorry this isn't that long but I think you can gather what's going to be happening soon...**_

_**Maybe you should review and find out? ;)**_

_**Much Love**_

_**xxxx**_

_p.s – link to the nursery on profile if you're interested. I've added things though hehe._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to The Twilight Saga.

**Impossible Possibilities**

_**Chapter Seven**_

**BPOV**

_So soft..._

Sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, I couldn't stop cuddling Teddy. Yes I know it's not a very original name for a teddy but it suits him. Teddy the teddy. He had caught my eye as soon as I walked into the room. I don't know whether it was my nudger's influence or mine that decided to keep Teddy with me at all times but I couldn't help myself. He was just so soft and cute with his little blankee.

I still found the nursery's perfection hard to grasp. When the girls had asked to decorate the room for my baby, I'd been hesitant to allow them. Not because I didn't trust their judgement or that I had a strong desire to do it myself. More that I hated the thought of so much money being wasted. After all, we shouldn't be staying on Isle Esme for too long after the baby's born. I would have been happy with the most basics of furniture and supplies but I couldn't deny that I adored the finished product. Seeing the nursery here on Isle Esme had me itching to get home to decorate the room back there. I could already envision where everything would go.

Wincing slightly, I moved my hand down to the spot my nudger had just kicked. His movements had been so strong today, almost as if he knew we would finally be meeting tomorrow. Caressing my bump I spoke softly to my baby -as I did every day- hoping to calm him down.

"Shhh it's okay baby. Not too long now. I can't wait to meet you sweetie. I bet you're just as handsome as your daddy. We all love you so much, especially daddy and me."

Almost as if he was listening to my words, his movements started calming down.

"That's right, it's all okay. You're going to love your new room. Your grandma and aunties have done a wonderful job. Daddy and I will make your room back home just as beautiful."

Smiling happily to myself, I turned back to the open window to watch the others playing on the sand. Giggling to myself, I watched as Emmett swung a shrieking Esme up over his shoulder and ran with her into the sea. Alice and Jasper were splashing around teasing each other while Carlisle sat nearby smiling at his children. Rosalie was in the kitchen the last time I checked cooking me some dinner. Of course I told her she didn't need to, but she wouldn't hear of it and shooed me away smiling. I think she wants to try and make it up to me for her past behaviour. I already told her it didn't matter and that nothing would hinder her relationship with her nephew.

I was worried she was only being nice to me because of my baby and that as soon as he is born she will go back to her old ways. But seeing her eyes sparkling with happiness over my acceptance of her apology and how grateful she was for being included in all of the baby's actions, had me believing she was being genuine. Plus Edward had reassured me that her thoughts were filled with admiration and love for me aswell as our baby. She really did see me as a sister now.

Looking at my watch briefly, I turned to the door expectantly. Every half hour Edward would come into the room to see how I was. I loved that he understood my need for time to think but understood why he didn't like to leave it more than half an hour. I hated being away from him aswell. He may only be downstairs but the distance is still too far away. I just needed a while to get my head ready for tomorrow. It's not every day you have your father in law cutting you open in their holiday home and handing over your baby that you've carried for just one month! I was happy that I spent some time going over the caesarean procedure with Carlisle but still very nervous.

Cuddling Teddy to my chest, I smiled as Edward walked into the room.

"Hello love. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything?"

My heart melted as he knelt down and placed a kiss on my bump before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. Sighing, I heaved myself up and pushed gently on Edwards chest indicating I wanted him to sit on the rocking chair.

Once he was seated, I snuggled my way onto his lap breathing in his calming scent. "No I'm fine thank you. Stay with me for a while?"

Kissing my hair he breathed out his answer. "Always."

After ten minutes or so of peaceful silence, Edward started humming my lullaby gently into the room. As I relaxed further into his arms, our nudger started softly moving around again. Edward's humming stopped as he felt the movements against his body. Peaking up at him curiously I saw a look of curiosity on his face. Before I could ask, he started humming once again. At the same time our nudger picked up his earlier movements.

Giggling, I kissed Edward's grinning lips while laughing out my words. "It seems somebody knows their daddy."

My words made Edward's grin grow even bigger as he gazed into my eyes, ecstatic.

After a while my stomach started grumbling so we reluctantly got up and started heading towards the kitchen. Half way down the hall I had to let Edward carry me the rest of the way. My back had been aching all day whenever I moved around too much. Placing me down gently in my seat at the kitchen table, he took his seat to my left while we watched Rosalie flitting around the kitchen. Minutes later a mouth watering plate of food sat infront of me. I think I actually dribbled all over myself as Rosalie told me what I was eating.

"TA DA! I give you honey glazed halibut with sautéed potatoes and a ricotta-pea purée."

Moaning in delight, I thanked her around a mouthful of food.

Her next announcement had me wanting to leap over the table to kiss her. "And for desert we have some cheesecake brownies and a banana cream pie. I kind of went over board. This cooking business is actually quite fun apart from the revolting smell. Oh sorry Bella."

I didn't mind I was too busy salivating at the thought of that banana cream pie.

I didn't even notice the others sat around the room, I was too busy devouring my dinner and daydreaming about cheesecake brownies. My nudger obviously felt the same way as I felt an enthusiastic wriggle deep within. The giggle that left my lips at the funny feeling quickly died in my throat as the wriggle was quickly followed by a startling sensation in my abdomen. My fork fell from my hand, clattering onto my plate loudly as I sat upright in shock. It felt like an elastic band had been snapped inside my bump. Not even a second later, I was looking down and watching liquid running down my trousers and soaking into the dining room chair.

Not fully wrapping my mind around what I was seeing, it took Emmett's teasing words to finally let things sink in. "Ha! Look Rosie she's so excited for your brownies that she's peed herself!"

Gasping, my startled eyes snapped up to Edwards in alarm. My waters had broken! Pushing myself up from the table in shock, I stood by my soaked seat and watched as more water escaped between my legs.

Then everything happened too fast for me to fully see. Everyone was dashing around in different directions while Edward lifted me bridal style, running me up the stairs. Placing me down gently onto the hospital bed, I started breathing heavily as the reality started to reach me.

"I'm not ready. We were inducing tomorrow. Is the baby going to be okay? Can I still have the caesarian? Where's Carlisle? Am I meant to feel pain yet? Teddy, I need Teddy!"

I was starting to hyperventilate as I watched Edward whispering to me and peeling away my soaked clothes. "Shh breath Bella. Take a deep breath. Copy me, that's right. In, out, in, out, in, out. Good like that. Try to stay calm love for the baby's sake. Everything's going to be fine. Carlisle will be here in a second and we will talk okay. Lets get this t shirt on okay?"

Lifting my shaky arms, Edward slipped the large t-shirt over my naked body. How was he so calm right now!

As promised Carlisle quickly entered the room wearing blue hospital scrubs and started whizzing around the room preparing everything. Edward was holding me in his arms whispering that everything would be okay and that he loves me. I couldn't reply, my words were stuck in my throat. What was happening?

"Carlisle? What's goin..." My words cut off as a dull ache started in my lower back, slowly increasing in intensity.

Panting, I gritted my teeth as the pain moved around my back towards my lower abdomen. Gasping and clutching onto Edward's hand with all my strength, I waited for the pain to ebb away.

Opening my eyes I saw Carlisle kneeling infront of me holding my other hand. "Well done dear. That was a contraction, perfectly normal. Stay as calm as you can. I know this isn't how we planned this to happen but everything's going to be okay. Could you lie back on the bed for me while I place an IV and get the heart rate monitor set up for you both, then I'll come and talk you through everything."

Nodding shakily, Edward helped me into the bed so I was comfortably sitting up.

Once the IV was in place and all the other pieces of machinery hooked up to my body, Carlisle moved back to my side taking my hand. "Do you remember our talk about the caesarean process the other day? You do, good. You will be fully conscious for the entire procedure and I will talk you through everything sweetheart. I will have to administer your epidural in a moment before your contractions get closer together. We don't want your cervix to dilate any more incase the baby starts itself on a natural delivery. Before I start do you want to ask me anything or want me to get you anything?"

Concentrating on my breathing, I shook my head and pulled Edward closer.

"Okay. As you can hear, the baby's heart rate is slightly faster than usual but not to worry that's perfectly normal. I'm just going to get the epidural prepared. Edward could you help Bella up to the edge of the bed and lift her shirt so I have access to her spine. Thank you. I'll be just a moment."

Staring up into Edward's eyes, I could see the calm façade he had up slowly slipping. He hated seeing me in pain. Stroking his cheek I offered a weak smile.

"I love you so much Bella." My eyes welled up at his choked out declaration.

"I love you too." As soon as the words left me another contraction hit. "Eughhhh!" Gritting my teeth, breathing heavily through my nose, I groaned loudly into the room.

"Breath darling. You're doing so well. Like that yes. It's nearly passed. Three, two, one.. better?" Nodding, I slumped back into his arms as the pain finally lessoned.

Kissing my hair Edward helped me sit up again, then looked into my eyes gauging my feelings. "The others are all downstairs and want to know if you want them to leave the house for a while. They want to respect our privacy as much as possible but they can obviously hear everything with our heightened senses. It's your choice love, they won't be offended."

Whimpering at the slight twinges in my abdomen, I shook my head weakly against his chest. "No don't leave. I want you all here. Will you all be alright when I'm cut open?" I spoke at a normal level knowing they would all hear me perfectly well.

"They said they will be fine and not to worry. They've all hunted recently and Jasper is in more control than he has ever been. They want you to know that they love you and that everything will be okay. They can't wait to meet baby Cullen." Tears were falling from my eyes as Edward relayed our family's thoughts.

Clearing my throat I spoke up, "I love you all too. We'll call you up when we're ready okay?"

Edward nodded for them before kissing me gently but passionately on the mouth.

"Okay sweetheart I'm ready here. I'm going to place the needle into the small of your back and you should start feeling the effects of the anaesthetic. The catheter will remain in your spinal column once the needle is removed giving you the anaesthetic while I start the caesarean. You might feel a slight pinch and stinging sensation as the needle goes in. Are you ready?"

Nodding, I latched onto Edwards arms bending forwards slightly to give Carlisle a better angle.

Seconds later I felt a little pinch in my back before Carlisle stepped back holding the end of the catheter. "All done. I'm just going to tape this over your shoulder so you can lie back. Can you feel the anaesthetic taking effect?"

Nodding, I lay back onto the bed feeling freaked out by the numbing sensation in my lower half. I knew this was normal but it didn't take away from the strange feeling.

Soon it was time. I'm not sure how long I lay here on this table but finally Carlisle said I was ready.

"Okay I'm going to make the first incision. Edward are you okay with the blood? Good. I'm about to cut into your uterus. Here we go. Yes okay. I can see an arm. I can feel the baby. I'm just moving the baby towards the incision, nearly there. Here's the head." I was watching Edward while Carlisle relayed what was happening where I couldn't see. Edward's eyes were filled with awe and love as he stared in an emotional state of shock at his father delivering our baby. "Here we go, and yes. There we go. Your baby. Edward can you cut the umbilical chord."

Seconds later wailing could be heard throughout the room as our baby found his lungs.

Crying with relief I tried to peer around to see my baby. Before I could panic my crying little blood covered baby was placed onto my chest. Tears were flowing down my face as I held my baby for the first time. Looking down at the wriggling little body, I saw that I was definitely right all along. Sniffling and blinking through my never ending tears, I looked up at my emotional husband and finally muttered what I'd been wanting to say for days. "I told you he was a boy."

Choking out a laugh he leant down wrapping his arms around us both and kissing me on the head. "My son. Our little Mason."

Carlisle cleared his throat reluctantly, smiling apologetically at interrupting our moment. "Congratulations. He's beautiful. Here's a bowl of water you might want to clean him up a little. There's a blue blanket in the cabinet to your left. Wrap him up before the others meet him. We don't want my grandson to feel indecent around his family do we." Chuckling to himself he got back to cleaning and stitching me up.

With the little sponges and wipes we got as much of the blood and mess off of Mason and had him wrapped comfortably in the fleecy blue blanket. With Edwards arm around my shoulder and his other hand caressing Mason's rosy cheeks, we gazed down at our little miracle. He had stopped crying and was now wriggling and cosying into my arms. I couldn't control my tears of happiness as I took in our little boys beauty. He had a small amount of messy bronze hair on top of his head and the most adorable little sleepy expression I had ever seen. Our boy was a mini Edward like I'd always hoped.

I noticed Edward was breathing heavily, filled with emotion at our beautiful boy. Realising something, I kissed Edwards cheek lightly while offering Mason out to him to hold. Looking nervous and excited all at the same time, he opened his arms into a cradle as I placed our son into his arms. The sight of my husband cradling our newborn son to his chest had new tears of happiness flowing down my cheeks.

Edward looked awed and full of love for the little creature cuddling into his arms. Leaning down he pressed a gentle kiss onto his head. Then almost too quiet for me to hear, I heard him mutter to himself happily. "I am so happy I was wrong."

Giggling, I watched as Mason gripped onto his daddy's finger pulling it slightly. I could tell the smile on my face was beyond goofy but I didn't care. Cuddling into Edward's side, I peered down at my baby caressing his rosy cheeks.

"Hello Mason. We're your mummy and daddy. We love you so much." I watched in awe as his little eyelids slowly squinted open revealing an exact copy of my very own eyes. Deep brown in colour and sleepy and adorably confused.

"There you go sweetheart you're all stitched up. I'm going to go fetch you some clean clothes for when you want to get changed. I'll be back in a moment." Before the door could shut itself behind Carlisle, he was back in the room holding a pile of sweats for me and a baby-grow and nappy for Mason.

Smiling at Carlisle in thanks, Edward placed Mason back into my waiting arms to get the clothes from Carlisle.

"Oh I almost forgot. I thought you might want this..." Damn these hormones. As soon as I saw Teddy in Carlisle's hands the tears started once again.

Nodding vigorously, he walked over and offered Teddy to Mason. "Welcome to the world Mason. I can't wait to watch you grow up. With amazing parents like these I know you'll be just fine. I'm going to leave you with your mummy and daddy for a while but I'll come back later for a proper cuddle. I know your Grandma is dying to meet you. So are your aunties and Uncles. If you ever need anything come to Grandpa Carlisle okay? Love you."

I watched with tears rolling down my cheeks as Carlisle placed a quick kiss on Mason's cheek then mine before moving towards Edward and embracing him in a warm fatherly hug. After a few pats on the back he turned to the door to leave. In the open doorway he turned back towards us with an emotional smile and whispered out his words. "I'm so proud of you all."

Kissing my sleeping baby's face, I scooted over tenderly to make room for Edward on the bed. With his arms wrapped around me, we both watched our little boy snoozing happily in my arms. At that moment I didn't mind that we didn't know what we were going to say to everyone back home. I didn't mind that we didn't know what would happen tomorrow. I didn't mind that my parents were at home completely oblivious or that we had the rest of the family downstairs waiting to meet our baby. All I cared about at the moment were the two people in this room, the two people closest to my heart.

In this moment I couldn't have been happier. I couldn't have been luckier.

* * *

**_A/N- _**

_**So there... ITS A BOY! :)**_

_**I apologise for any mistakes regarding the birth but I have never been pregnant so I wouldn't know... I tried my best hehe**_

_**Thank you to all the reviews received for the last chapter. **_

_**If I haven't replied to your review to thank you then I apologise because you are all amazing!**_

_**Next chapter are the introductions... **_

_**If you are wondering about Mason's half vampire qualities and such, don't worry it will all get explained later on.**_

_**He isn't fully human but he is going to be more human than Renesmee was. **_

_**Anywhoooo reviews would be spiffing? **_

_**Much Love**_

_**xxxx**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to The Twilight Saga.

**Impossible Possibilities**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**EPOV**_

I'm going to wake up any second and be back in our home in Alaska bored out of my mind with our repetitive school routine, wondering why I always felt so lonely around so much family.

This couldn't be my life? How had this happened? How could I be this lucky?

The moment that Bella's lips met my own after being announced husband and wife was the happiest I had ever felt in my entire existence. That was until today. This moment right now -holding my two angels in my arms- blew all previous feelings of euphoria out of the window. I have a family. A beautiful family. A loving, beautiful, kind hearted wife and an adorable brown eyed, bronze haired angel as my son. I am a husband. I am a father.

I would wake up any second now...

"He looks so much like his daddy." Bella announced proudly as she gazed down at our boy.

My arms tightened slightly around her exhausted frame at her emotional declaration. I could see what she meant, what with Mason having the same hair colour and pale complexion as I. But I could also see so much of his mother in his adorable little face. I was so happy he had inherited Bella's gorgeous deep brown eyes. I had been saddened by the thought of never seeing the colour again once Bella had been changed, but now I would never have to worry. I could just look into my little man's eyes to see the eyes that first drew me to his mother.

Although his face was still scrunched up from birth, I could still see his lips were in the same shape as Bella's. His top lip being slightly larger than his bottom lip with her more pronounced cupids bow. The rest of his cute little face was all his. He was a perfect mix of the both of us. He couldn't have been more perfect.

"I'm so happy I was wrong love. Now that he's here I can't imagine our child to be anyone other than my little man." Giggling affectionately at my nickname for Mason, Bella snuggled further into my embrace, wincing slightly at the tenderness from the caesarean operation.

Reaching into the cabinet drawer by the side of the hospital bed, I quickly found the ibuprofen and offered 2 over to Bella. "Here love, these should help with the pain. Carlisle can give you some morphine when he comes up with the family later. You will have to take things easy for the next few weeks. No heavy lifting or vigorous movement. I don't want you in anymore pain than you already are." Stroking her cheek reassuringly, I tried to convey with my gaze that she would not be risking her recovery.

Sighing, she reluctantly nodded. "Carlisle told me the same thing a few days ago when he briefed me about the operation. It's going to be difficult, you know I don't like having people waiting on me but I can atleast understand this time."

We both looked down at the same time, smiling as Mason moved his arms around gently in his slumber. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella's cheeks filling with colour. Looking at her and raising an eyebrow in question, I watched amused as she hid her face in the crook of my neck.

Laughing softly I asked what was wrong. "Why are you blushing darling?"

Her embarrassed answer came shortly after, muffled against my skin. "I want everyone to meet Mason but I don't want them to see me like this. Is there any way I can have a wash and get changed before they come upstairs?"

I felt stupid for not realising this sooner. She was still sat in my oversized tshirt and nothing else, probably feeling sticky from the blood and other liquids dotting her skin.

"Of course love, let me just run and grab the moses basket for Mason to lie in so I can help you up." Kissing her softly on the lips, I darted out of the room and into the nursery, returning seconds later with the moses basket and blankets in hand.

Placing the basket on the end of the bed, I looked up to see Bella kissing Mason's rosy cheeks adoringly. When she had finished she gestured for me to take Mason from her arms, which I happily accepted.

Looking down at my boy snuggled into my arms, I couldn't resist softly stroking his little mop of bronze hair. "How's my little man doing? You're being so good for mummy and daddy. Taking you out of your comfy home in mummy has tired you out hasn't it. Here lets put you in your basket for a minute while mummy gets changed. Sweet dreams son." Tucking the fleecy blue blankets in around his wriggling body, I watched as he grasped onto the material in sleepy confusion.

Sniffling from over my shoulder made my eyes snap up from Mason's sleeping form. Bella was wiping her eyes, crying while smiling happily at us.

Before my panic could make itself known she waved her hand at me in a reassuring gesture. "Don't worry sweetie it's just the hormones. I'm just so happy."

Beaming at my beautiful wife, I moved forward and quickly but gently pulled her back into my arms. "You have made me the happiest man in the world. I can't imagine my life without you or Mason. I love you Bella."

Sniffling some more she offered me a watery smile before pulling my lips to hers. Fighting the growing desire within my body, I kissed her back as passionately as she could handle at that moment.

Pulling back and gasping for air, I placed my forehead on hers while we tried to control our breathing.

Sighing happily I pulled back and smiled at my wife. "Let's get you changed darling, our family is beginning to get impatient."

Giggling, she held up her arms for me to help her out of bed. Being as gentle as possible, I lifted her from the bed and slowly lowered her feet to the floor. Wincing a few times from the tenderness in her abdomen, she held onto my forearms for support. "We'll have to get you a shower later love and just get you changed for now. You're going to need help to wash yourself and we don't want to leave Mason alone. The others can watch him for a little bit later while you get cleaned up. Here sweetheart let me help you."

After a minor war with her tangled sweatpants, I had gently managed to help my Bella dress. She now looked comfortable in loose black pants and a green baggy tshirt.

"Thank you that's so much better! Can we go to the nursery, I would love to sit in the rocking chair right now." Smiling at the wistful look on her gorgeous face, I nodded, picking up the moses basket with Mason inside and taking him into the nursery before returning and cradling Bella to my chest as I ran her to his side. With Bella placed gently onto the rocking chair, I bent down and cradled Mason in my arms.

Bella was watching us with a proud little smile on her face as I rocked Mason in my arms. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Bella trying to stifle a yawn and noticed just how tired she must be after the days stressful activities. Realising that I could hold Mason while Bella slept, I passed him back over to his mother so she could get more time with him before bed. As soon as I stepped back from the chair, Mason's sleepy eyes squinted open from his slumber. His eyes held so much intelligence as he gazed up at his mummy rocking him in her arms. He almost seemed to know who she was as he wriggled closer to her chest, snuggled into her adoringly.

Pulling a stool up next to the rocking chair, I wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders and brought my other hand forward to play with Mason's little hand. His deep brown eyes met with mine as he gripped onto my finger, gurgling quietly at the action. Chuckling at his cute little expression, I stroked his hand with my thumb in reply.

"That's quite a grip you've got there son. Are you ready to meet your family? They can't wait to meet you." I took his gurgling noises as confirmation and looked up at Bella to see if she was ready.

Nodding and smiling beautifully, she cleared her throat and spoke to our eager family downstairs. "Come on up guys, there's someone we want you to meet."

The whole family was behind the door before her sentence was fully finished. Their thoughts were ecstatic at finally being able to see Mason. These past few hours had felt like weeks to them.

"Come on in guys you don't need to knock." Chuckling, I watched as the door swung open and a very eager Esme danced into the room, quickly followed by the others. Moving forward at a slow pace they all gradually converged infront of us, peering down at Mason's wriggly body.

Their thoughts screamed of Mason's cuteness and how alike he was to Bella and I. They congratulated me mentally while gazing adoringly at the newest Cullen family member. Using vampire speed, Alice pulled a camera from her back pocket and snapped a few pictures of the three of us in our happy little bubble. While Bella blinked from the shock of the sudden flashes, Mason jerkily waved his arm around near his head as if to shoo away the light. He was starting to whimper at the strange moment, so Bella expertly soothed him by humming gently and rocking him slowly in her arms. Within seconds he was back gurgling and grasping his blanket happily. Bella was a natural.

Kissing Mason's cheek, Bella looked up at our family and smiled at them serenely. "Hey guys. We would like to officially introduce you to our baby boy. Meet Mason Charlie Cullen. Mason meet your family. Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme. Aunty Rose and Aunty Alice. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. They're crazy but you'll love them."

Chuckling at her last statement, I watched as everyone one by one came forward to stroke Mason's little cheeks and say hello.

Bella was smiling sleepily at everyone and gradually dozing off in her place.

Noticing Esme's eager fidgeting Bella gestured for her to come forward. "Would you like to hold you grandson Esme. I think he wants some Grandma cuddles."

Esme was there instantly with her arms in the perfect cradle. With my son securely tucked into his grandma's arms, I moved closer to Bella's exhausted frame.

Esme was choking on her words as she gazed down adoringly at Mason. "Hello Mason. I'm your G-g-grandma. You look so much like your mummy and daddy. We all love you s-s-so much honey.**"** Rocking him expertly in her arms she started humming softly to calm him down.

Yawning, Bella snuggled happily into my arms as we watched our family interact. Esme eventually passed Mason over to Carlisle who smiled angelically at his grandson. One by one the others took their turns holding Mason, cooing over his adorableness. Of course Rosalie was reluctant to hand him over to Jasper for his turn when his time came, so I reassured her that there would be plenty more opportunities for Aunty Rose cuddles and she happily handed him over. The love and adoration for our son shone brightly in our families eyes.

Bella had eventually lost the battle with her eyelids after half an hour of greetings, so I held her to my chest, thanking my lucky stars for my family. Her quiet snoring was interrupted by loud wailing coming from our wriggling son.

"Huh, what? What happened?" Bella was instantly alert as any mother would be. She started to get up from her seat to get to Mason, so I gently pushed her back down, not wanting her to hurt herself.

Moving quickly over to my crying little boy, I gently took him from Jasper's startled arms. "I didn't do anything I swear! I was just telling him that I was his favourite Uncle and he started crying! Is he hurt? What's wrong?"

Chuckling quietly as I moved towards Bella's outstretched arms with Mason, I quickly reassured Jasper before he could panic any further. "Don't worry Jazz, you didn't do anything wrong. Babies cry. We just have to see what he wants. Here love." Placing Mason back into Bella's arms, I watched as they both started to relax slightly from the contact.

Bella tried rocking him and singing to him but that didn't work. We reassured her that his nappy didn't need changing as there was a lack of a certain smell in the air, so it left only one thing. He must be hungry. We all shared worried looks as we pondered over his possible dietary requirements. He was after all half vampire.

Not wanting to take the risk of breastfeeding with Mason's strength still unknown, we decided to try baby formula first. Darting to the small fridge cooler in one of the cabinets in the nursery, I quickly made up the formula in a bottle, ready to test out. Bottle in hand, we watched with bated breath as Bella gently eased the teat between Mason's crying lips. At first he tried to move away from the intrusion, crying louder and wriggling in protest. Then to all of our relief, after a few seconds he started to quieten down and attempt to suckle. It took him a few tries but with a little help from his more than willing daddy, he got the hang of it, happily sucking away at his bottle.

"Well damn. I think I just aged a little bit. I didn't know babies could cry that loud!" Laughing at Emmett's put on worn out look, I quickly cuffed him on the shoulder.

"Get used to it brother. My sons here to stay and crying is his only way to communicate right now." Chuckling as he stuck his tongue out at me, I moved back over to my exhausted Bella.

Yawning she sleepily mumbled out her sentences. "Atleast we know that he doesn't need to drink blood. I don't think I could have handled feeding him that, I probably would have fainted." Laughing softly I placed a kiss on her forehead and watched as Mason finished off his bottle.

Placing the empty bottle on the counter top, I handed Bella a muslin cloth so she could burp Mason before his nap. Yawning, she manoeuvred Mason onto her muslin covered shoulder and gently patted his back rhythmically. With a gentle spluttering a few adorable little burps left his parted lips. He almost looked confused as to where the noise had come from. Taking him from Bella so she could move the cloth from her shoulder, I cuddled Mason closer to my chest. He was snuggled down into his blanket again ready for another sleep. He was clean, fed and cosy so that obviously signalled his next nap.

Clicking infront of me made me send a frustrated glare in Alice's direction. Holding her hands up in surrender she put the camera back into her pocket. "I'm sorry but you'll thank me later on. You just look so perfect holding him like that. I turned the flash off this time, see he didn't even realise. Awww look at that little pout. He's got his Aunties abilities!" True to her word Mason was pouting adorably with his face pressed up against my chest. Sighing happily, I stroked his rosy cheeks before moving him back towards Bella.

Sitting next to her on my stool with Mason sleeping comfortably in my arms, we talked for a little while with our family. We were all so relieved by his diet and thrilled with his human tendencies.

Clearing his throat Carlisle signalled for our attention. "I will admit that I'm relieved that Mason does not need blood to sustain him. However I still think we should be alert for any unusual behaviour." Taking a breath as we all nodded he then continued. "I noticed earlier that Mason's skin is tougher than the average human. You may not feel the difference Bella dear, but we can feel the slightly stronger durability. Of course we wouldn't dream of testing the theory out, but I believe he will be a lot more durable than the average infant." Looking down at Mason's sleeping form, I ran my fingers gently over his exposed arm. Sure enough it did feel stronger than Bella's to touch. "Also, I've noticed that Mason's behaviour is more alert and intelligent than the average newborn. He almost seems to understand what is going on around him. We will have to keep daily measurements and recordings of any new developments. At the moment I suggest we all just relax and see where things go from here. Mason is obviously very healthy and I see no danger on the horizon."

Hearing my fathers reassuring words felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders. I hadn't realised up until that point how nervous I was by my vampire genes possibly affecting him. To hear that he seemed happy and healthy was beyond amazing.

Yawning, Bella spoke up from under my free arm. "I agree with you Carlisle. Earlier when Edward and I were talking to Mason, he seemed to almost respond to our words. Surely a newborn wouldn't be at this stage yet?"

Nodding his head Carlisle replied. "Yes that's right. Most newborns eyes are unfocused in their first week. Only really zoning in later on in their first month. The fact that Mason seems to be able to understand to some degree what's going on, suggests his development is more progressed than a humans." Bella looked down worriedly at our boy as Carlisle spoke. "Like I said before, for now we shouldn't worry. We will take one day at a time and go from there. From the ease of birth and gestation, I honestly believe everything will be fine. If you need any more reassurance than that, look down to the little boy in your arms. Does he not seem the picture of health?" At Carlisle's words Mason let out a few little snores as if in approval.

Chuckling at the snoring little bundle in my arms, we all calmed down from our initial worries. Burrowing into my shoulder, I felt Bella slowly drifting closer to dreamland. As if sensing our need for alone time, Esme quickly ushered everyone to leave. Good nights and hugs were given all around before everyone left the room promising to see us in the morning. Looking down at my exhausted wife, I gently placed Mason in his basket before sweeping Bella up into my arms and running her into our room. Placing her gently in the middle of our bed, I ran back to gather Mason in his basket.

Placing Mason on the bed next to Bella, I watched as she leant into the basket and kissed him softly on the forehead before whispering her good nights. "Good night baby, I'll see you in the morning. Sweet dreams. I love you." Stroking his cheek a few times she pulled back reluctantly and patted the space beside her in bed.

Needing no more encouragement than that, I placed Mason in his basket on its stand by my side of the bed and slotted myself into place at my loves side. After a quick _'I love you'_ she was instantly asleep curled up against my body. Soft snores surrounded me as both Bella and Mason got swept away in their dreams. Smiling blissfully, I alternated between gazing at my Bella's beautiful face and watching my adorable little man wriggle around in his slumber. My smile only grew as I noticed the identical look on both of their faces. Lips parted, their bottom lips slightly jutted forward, serene expressions and an arm under their chins. My angels were two peas in a pod. I was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

**_A/N-_**

_**I got some amazing reviews for the last chapter that made me smile for days.**_

_**I'm glad people love this story, you all encourage me big time!**_

_**Thank you all so much! **_

_**I feel I need to clarify a few things, so here goes...**_

_**Bella WILL be changed. I won't say when but she will.**_

_**Remember that this story is mainly fluff so there won't be any major plot twists that make it angsty and all... "oh no we have to bite her to save her life..." etc ;)**_

_**The only reason Bella and Edward didn't decorate Mason's nursery themselves was because they were too worried about Bella's speedy pregnancy and any problems it could cause... Decorating a nursery would be the last thing on their minds.**_

_**When they get home they WILL do everything themselves :)**_

_**If you want to ask me anything, feel free to ask... I won't bite.**_

_**Next up... Deciding when to go back to Forks. What they will tell Charlie. And more Cullen antics.**_

_**Reviews would be very appreciated. They make me smile.**_

_**Until next time.**_

_**Much Love**_

_**xxxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to The Twilight Saga.

**Impossible Possibilities**

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**BPOV**_

"Shhh it's okay honey, Mummy's back. Daddy says you missed me. I was only gone for 20 minutes baby, what's the matter? Shhh shhh shhh." Gently rocking Mason's wailing form from side to side, I tried my best to calm him down.

After waking up an hour ago to Mason crying in his daddy's arms, about to have his nappy changed, I was unable to get back to sleep. I'd carefully shuffled out of bed and tried to help Edward as much as possible. Of course being unable to move around much, there was little I could do.

Once Mason was cleaned up and dressed in cute little blue feety pajamas, I gave him half an hour of cuddles while Edward left to prepare his bottle. Edward arrived with Alice and instantly started feeding Mason expertly in his arms. Alice had to force me to leave my boys in order to shower. At the time I was angry with her for making me leave my baby, but once the hot water started running down my skin, I was thankful for her insistence. I still hurried my routine in order to get back to my boys though.

Cleaned and dressed with Alice's help, I'd shuffled as fast as I was able back into our bedroom. There, Edward was sat propped against our headboard rocking a whimpering Mason in his arms. His whimpers grew into cries as Edward informed me that they both missed me. Smiling at my husband, I'd leaned in for a quick kiss before moving Mason back into my arms.

"Shhh baby, look here's Teddy!" His little cries quietened down as he watched his daddy playing with Teddy infront of him.

Kissing his rosy cheek, I ran my fingers through his messy bronze hair before looking back up to Edward. "What time is it?"

Taking a quick look at his watch he smiled apologetically before replying. "It's 6.23am. You've only had four hours sleep. I'm sorry love, I was trying to move him to the nursery to change his nappy but you woke up before I could make it."

Yawning, I waved away his apologies. "It's okay, I'll just have a nap later if possible." My stomach decided to make itself known then, growling loudly into the room. "Besides, by the sounds of it, my hunger would have woke me sooner or later." Laughing together we started gathering our things ready to go downstairs.

Being held bridal style in Edwards arms with Mason secure in mine, we made our way down the stairs and into the crowded living room. Emmett was the first to greet us from his place at Rosalie's side. "Finally! What were you three doing up there. My nephew needs to start his training!"

I Looked at him curiously as Edward settled us comfortably onto the plush cream sofa after a few quick hello's to everyone else. "What training Emmett?" As soon as I asked, I regretted it. Emmett's eyes filled with mischief as he stared at my baby boy snuggled in my arms.

Edward started chuckling at whatever he could hear in Emmett's thoughts so they mustn't have been that bad... Right?

"No Emmett, my son will not be your partner in crime. Don't even think about turning him into a little prankster." At Edward's amused declaration, Emmett's face dropped dramatically. He looked like his puppy had died. Or more realistically, his xbox had been confiscated.

Giggling, I leaned further into Edward's arms, feeling the lack of sleep from earlier. Smiling through a large yawn, I gazed down at my gorgeous little Mason. He was starting to wriggle around in his blanket as he woke from another little nap. Stretching his chubby arms infront of himself, he arched his body in a big stretch while sighing out a little yawn into the room.

"Awww when he does that he looks so much like you Bella dear." Smiling at Esme's emotional cooing, I leaned down and pressed a kiss to Mason's chubby little cheeks.

"Is my little boy going to open his eyes for mummy? Wakey wakey cutie." At my adoring words Mason turned towards the sound of my voice and slowly fluttered open his sleepy eyes. Staring up at me he started making gurgling little noises and burrowing further into my arms as if in answer to my plea.

When Edward reached over and started stroking Mason's hair, I passed him over for a little daddy time. After a few indulgent minutes of watching my boys cuddling, I turned to talk more with our family. Smiling, I took in their proud expressions and adoring behaviour. Alice was sat on Jasper's lap on a recliner, almost bouncing in her happiness. Jasper was obviously feeling all of our elation and unable to control his own feelings as he beamed the largest of us all, bouncing his leg around in excitement.

Carlisle was stood infront of the television with his arms around Esme's giddy frame, smiling proudly at his son and grandson. Rosalie was sat on the love-seat next to Emmett, playing with his fingers and watching Mason adoringly. Worryingly, Emmett had a calculating look on his face that made me want to shield Mason from any oncoming mischief. As my eyes scanned the room, they landed on a tall glass of icy orange juice and my mouth instantly felt parched with longing.

Seeing my hungry look, Esme quickly stepped forward. "Oh silly me. Sorry dear, I forgot to mention your drink. I thought you would like a nice drink, it's still awfully hot for you here."

Smiling gratefully at her thoughtfulness, I reached over to take the drink from her hands. As soon as the cold orangey goodness touched my tongue, my thoughts zoned in on my thirst. Moaning at the instant relief, I downed the contents of the glass within seconds. Scooping up an ice cube from the now empty glass, I popped it into my mouth, sucking happily at the cooling sensation.

Passing the glass into Esme's waiting hands, I realised she was desperately trying to control her laughter. Looking around in confusion I stared at the others as they struggled to contain their amusement.

After a few moments Emmett finally snapped. "Hahahaaa! Oh man, priceless! I think if Eddie wasn't holding Mason, we would've gotten a free show! HA! He wants to get started on baby number two... Ouch Rosie!"

Trying and failing to control her giggles, Rosalie had smacked her buffoon of a husband across the back of his head. What was he on about?

Turning to face Edward, hoping he could explain our families behaviour, I was met with a startling sight. The air in my chest left me quickly as I took in his pitch black hungry eyes and deep lustful stare. Mason was still in his arms gurgling happily, oblivious to the rising tension between his parents. Edward was staring hungrily at my lips making me excited for all the wrong reasons infront of our family!

Without taking his eyes from mine, he placed Mason back into my arms and leaned in to whisper in my ear. His husky voice sent shivers down my spine. "If you're going to drink like that again, give me warning. If we were alone I wouldn't have been able to control myself. You don't now what you do to me baby." Securing my lips with his own, he kissed me quickly and passionately making my breathing escalate and my heart beat uncontrollably in my chest.

It had been too long!

Pulling back abruptly, he stood from the sofa and started walking towards the kitchen at a reluctant pace.

Calling over his shoulder he picked up his pace. "I'll just go and make you some breakfast love. I won't be long."

As the door shut behind him, I could of swore I heard him muttering something about waiting for me to heal.

As I tried to control my breathing and calm my heart down, I willed my obvious blush to go down while trying to ignore the families laughter. Concentrating on Mason's inquisitive little eyes, I easily zoned out their amusement. He really was the most beautiful little baby. He is going to be a heart breaker when he's older.

After a few minutes the laughter died down, so I chanced a peak up at the others. They all still looked amused but atleast they had finally controlled themselves.

Clearing his throat with a little smirk on his face, Carlisle moved to the seat where Edward sat earlier, placing his hand on my arm. "How are you today Bella? Any pain, discomfort, nausea?"

Shaking my head at his concern, I answered as best as I could. "No, there's no pain. I feel sore and a little uncomfortable but it's nothing I can't manage. I do feel a little bit queezy but I think it's just because I'm hungry."

Nodding to my reply, he turned his gaze down to Mason. Instantly my worry was back to the forefront of my mind. "Is everything alright with Mason, Carlisle? He seems perfectly fine. He's had his nappy changed and is eating well. He seems happy enough. Could you look him over for me Carlisle please, just to be sure?"

Patting my arm reassuringly he kissed my forehead and cradled his arms for me to place Mason in securely. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's perfectly healthy but of course I will give him a check over to make sure."

Gazing up at his grandfather, Mason looked on with interest. For a one day old baby, there was too much intelligence in his actions that was for sure. The kitchen door opening made me avert my eyes to my husband and the plates in his hands.

Sitting beside me, he placed the plates on the coffee table infront of us and took my hand in his. "Scrambled eggs, toast, croissant and orange juice. Is that okay love?" Nodding, I pecked his lips in thanks before digging into the mouthwatering breakfast infront of me.

With a mouthful of eggs, I sat facing Carlisle as he watched Mason interact with various behavioural tests. My hand tightened around Edwards when his reflexes were being tested, not liking the little taps being applied to his little knees. My teeth clenched in worry when Carlisle tested the durability of Mason's skin with gentle little pinches. I fidgeted in my seat as a little light was shone into his confused brown eyes and generally twitched and wriggled until Mason was placed happily back into my eager arms. Throughout the whole exam, Mason had only seemed to whimper in annoyance at the torch being shone into his eyes. I hoped that was a good sign. Of course I never believed Carlisle would hurt Mason, but it went against my very nature to see him being poked and prodded, no matter how gentle.

With Mason gripping onto his daddy's fingers happily and Edwards arm comfortingly wrapped around my waist, we waited expectantly for Carlisle's verdict. Straightening up in his seat he gave us our answer. "From what I can tell Mason is perfectly healthy. His vitals are good, his reflexes are perfect, his focus is amazing. The only things that should be monitored are the durability of his skin and the pace in which he is developing. As I've said before, newborns shouldn't be able to focus in on individual movements and sounds until atleast 2 weeks old. Mason seems aware of most things going on around him. In comparison to most newborn infants in appearance, I would say Mason seems atleast a week old. If his development continues in this same pattern by the time we get home to Forks in 4 days time, he could look like a 1 month old."

Snapping my eyes to Edward's in alarm, we both shared a panicked look at the calculations going on in our minds. If what Carlisle was saying was accurate then after just one month alive, Mason would resemble a 7 month old. At the one year mark he would look around 7 years of age. At 3 years old he could look 21! At 10 years old he would look 70! ….

NO! My baby would not have such a short life. It's not possible! It couldn't be!

"Breath baby, take a few deep breaths for me. Come on everything's going to be alright. We will do some research. It's only a theory, we can keep measurements and track his development. We will work this out. That's it Bella. Breath. Shhh" In my alarm I hadn't even noticed Esme somehow holding Mason in her arms, or the fact that I was hyperventilating and squashing a croissant in my fisted hands.

Concentrating on taking slow steady breaths, I kept my eyes locked with Edwards. After a few minutes I slumped into his arms exhausted while he tried to sooth my worries. "It will be fine, we will make sure of it. His development could slow down and gradually stop all together. We don't know. All we can do now is monitor his growth and hope for the best. Carlisle can do some research to see if our case isn't as unique as we thought. For now lets just enjoy our boy as he is, happy and healthy." Nodding into his chest I nuzzled into his shirt, breathing in his scent to calm me down. We would sort something out.

After that panic filled moment the room gradually calmed back down to our usual banter. Mason was being passed around from family member to family member. He had them all wrapped around his little finger already as they cooed at him and fussed over who's turn it was next. Watching our family interacting with my boy had my mind jumping back to another worry.

Clearing my throat to get Edward's attention, I peaked up at him through my lashes worriedly. "Edward, what are we going to do about Charlie?"

At my question the room fell silent. Even Rosalie stopped making funny faces for Mason and looked back towards Carlisle in concern.

Taking my hands securely in his, Edward nervously asked the million dollar question. "Bella, do you still want to be changed?"

Blinking up at him in shock, I pulled my hands quickly out of his grasp. "Of course I want to be changed! What a ridiculous question. Don't you want me forever anymore?" I could feel the angry tears welling up in my eyes as I stared down at my hands upset.

Cool fingers under my chin lifted my face back up to meet Edwards angry stare. "If you think one lifetime with you is enough for me, you are very much mistaken. I want to spend eternity loving you and Mason and as far as I'm concerned your change couldn't come soon enough!"

Blinking back the tears, I searched for the honesty in his declaration. All I could see in those golden eyes was love and devotion. Sniffling I offered a watery smile before ducking my head in embarrassment. Instantly cool arms surrounded me, pulling me gently against his chest comfortingly.

"The only reason I ask love is because now with Mason in the picture, your desire to be changed could have lessoned. You may have wanted to have your father around more in the future and with your change that would be virtually impossible." His hands rubbed my back soothingly to take the edge off of his words. I could see where he was coming from but as I let myself be comforted in his arms, my mind ran over other possibilities.

Leaning back into my seat, I kept Edwards hand in mine while I turned to Carlisle and the others. "I know what I am about to suggest will sound ridiculous but please hear me out." Looking at me in confusion they all slowly nodded their heads in confirmation. "What if we let my dad see Mason on a regular basis and let him come to his own conclusions about what is going on?"

I could tell by the looks of shock on their faces that their decisions were most likely not in favour of my plan, so I hastened to explain myself.

"Just listen please. I know my dad better than anyone else does. I know he likes to know as little as possible about things that confuse his logic. I've seen his confusion to your families way of life and also seen his _'I'd rather not know_' attitude. As far as he's concerned as long as you don't hurt me and he stills gets to see me, then he doesn't want to know what's going on with you. Maybe this could work in our favour towards Mason?" Pleading with my eyes, I squeezed Edwards hands tighter in my own. "I knew what I was getting myself into by being with you all but that was before Mason was involved. It breaks my heart to think that my dad would never meet his gorgeous grandson. We could explain to him that telling him the truth behind our lives could put us all in danger and mean we would have to move away for good. If he hears that, he won't want to know aslong as I'm still in his life. Surely if he doesn't know, it's not breaking any of the rules?"

I was leaning forward by the end of my speech, watching Mason gurgling happily in Rosalie's arms. The thought of never seeing my dad holding Mason close was too heartbreaking to imagine.

I wasn't sure how long we sat there in silence thinking over my plan, but Carlisle's heavy sigh signalled he'd come to his conclusion. With my heart racing and my palms sweating, I waited for his verdict.

"I think we can consider your suggestion Bella, but for now I suggest we see how the rest of this week pans out before we make any decisions. On Friday we will board our plane back to Forks and at home we will make our decision. Letting Charlie be involved in our lives is a very dangerous idea but if I was in his position, I would like to be allowed to see my grandson, whatever the cost." Sinking into my seat in relief, I smiled widely at my family to show them how happy this outcome made me.

Kissing the top of my head, Edward pulled me tighter into his side as everyone started to relax again.

"Okay, enough with the heavy stuff! Pass me my nephew he needs some Uncle Emmett time!" Giggling at Emmett's boisterous movements, I watched as Rosalie gently placed Mason into Emmett's waiting arms.

"Heyyy little dude. God you really do look like your dad. Poor boy.. Ouch Rosie I was joking!" Cringing away from Rosalie, he scooted further down the sofa blowing raspberries at Mason.

"I like your clothes dude, what does this say..._ 'Mummy's alarm clock'_.. I like it! Do you beep like an alarm little dude.. huh.. you're going really red in the face. What's going on? Are you okay? CARLISLE HE'S GOING REALLY RED IN THE...ewwwww! What the hell! Not cool!" Jumping up from his seat, he quickly handed Mason over to a hysterical Edward before sprinting out of the front door.

Freaking out, I leant over to get a better look at my boy. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him apart from the little whimpers leaving his mouth as he was jiggled around in his daddy's shaking arms.

"What's going on Edward? Is he okay?" Running my fingers though his messy bronze hair, I scanned his features for any signs of pain.

Still laughing, Edward chuckled out his reply. "N-nothing's wrong love. Mason's just d-decided his nappy needs changing."

Sighing in relief, I finally noticed the distinctive aroma permeating the room. Realising what had just happened, I joined the others in their laughter. Mason had pood on Uncle Emmett!

Leaning over I kissed Mason's little nose while giggling out my words. "G-g-good boy baby. I'm s-s-so proud of you!"

His little eyes focused on my amused face and as if in reaction a little grin appeared on his face.

"LOOK! He's smiling! Everyone he's.." before I could finish my sentence a little parp reached my ears.

Instantly the grin vanished from his face. He had gas.

Of course the laughter picked up again at the embarrassed blush covering my face. Edward was shaking with laughter so strongly, I was surprised Mason wasn't getting motion sickness.

"Oh priceless! Well done little man. You've made daddy so proud!" Glaring at his shaking body, I watched as he placed the changing mat on the floor ready to change Mason's nappy.

Pouting, I reached for my forgotten croissant and began nibbling on it while muttering out my annoyance. "Stupid easily amused husband. I hope he wees on you. Teach you to be so cute!"

Finishing off my croissant, I looked around at my amused family and had to smile at how happy everyone looked. I suppose it was kind of funny...

* * *

_**A/N-**_

_**Thank you for all of the reviews/adds/favs etccc**_

_**You're amazing! That's right... YOU!**_

_**Next up will be returning to Forks and Charlie.**_

_**Fluff on its way :D**_

_**Reviews would be awfully spiffing? **_

_**Much Loveee**_

_**xxxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to The Twilight Saga.

**Impossible Possibilities**

_**Chapter Ten**_

_**EPOV**_

"I know dad...

I missed you too..

Did you get my postcard?...

Yes I'll be sad to leave but I can't wait to get home...

We should be landing at around 5pm...

Okay 7.30pm is fine to come round...

Love you too, see you later...

we, er have a lot to talk about. Bye Dad."

Snapping her mobile shut with a worried sigh, I watched Bella shove the phone into her back pocket before reaching down to fix the blankets around Mason's snoring little body.

Bella had been on the phone with Charlie for the past half an hour informing him of our return home this evening. To say Charlie was excited would be a major understatement. Hearing his happiness at seeing his daughter tonight after just the three weeks we'd been away, solidified that what we were going to do was the right thing. Charlie was going to meet his grandson.

A week had passed since Masons birth and mother and son were both perfectly healthy. As the days grew on, Masons appearance gradually started to change. His adorable, wrinkly little chubby face had evened out and lost most of his newborn pinkness. His bronze hair had grown an inch longer and started to curl over the top of his head. His body had elongated and unfurled from its rather curled up positions and his range of movement had increased rapidly. In just his one week of life, he'd managed to gain the strength to support his own head, aswell as being able to reach out for things and people as he felt. To most people he would seem to be a few months old in appearance but of course we knew better.

Although his rapid growth was a major worry, we were all starting to relax slightly, knowing that there was little we could do right now and that a baby as healthy as Mason surely could not be doomed to such a short life. We all vowed to do as much research as possible once Charlie had been dealt with. The decision to let Charlie meet Mason came relatively easy. Every time Carlisle would hold Mason, Bella's eyes would fill with sadness and longing. One night Carlisle had pulled me to one side and asked me if he had done something wrong to make Bella upset with him. I was quick to reassure him that it wasn't anything he had done. I knew my wife well enough to see what was hurting her. She wanted her dad in our sons life. She saw Carlisle and realised all that Charlie would miss out on.

One night while Bella and Mason slept peacefully upstairs, the others and I discussed in great detail the pros and cons of letting Charlie make his own conclusions regarding our lives. In the end we had all agreed that if the secret wasn't told we would not be breaking the rules. We all agreed that Charlie should be told before hand of the danger he would be getting involved with by deciding to ignore the strange goings on around him. If he agrees to not ask questions and accept how things are, we couldn't see any problems with Bella having her father in her life.

The morning after our discussion, when I had told Bella that we all agreed with her plan for her father and Mason, she had very nearly forgotten our watching family and had her way with me on the living room sofa. Tears of joy had filled her eyes before she flung her arms around my neck and proceeded to straddle my thighs, kissing me with more passion than I had ever before seen. My body had started reacting to her sudden movements before I even realised that our audience were getting quite the show. It pained me to do it but I'd lifted her away from me and back onto her seat by my side, while trying to discreetly hide my arousal with one of the sofa cushions. Needless to say my not so discreet manoeuvre was fodder for many a following joke from my dear brothers.

Another development in Masons behaviour quickly became obvious to us all. Whenever Bella would go for a shower or one of her required human moments, Mason would instantly begin to fuss and whimper uneasily. No amount of singing, rocking or cuddles would calm him down until his mother was back in the room. At first we all just took his behaviour as being very attached to his mother. That was until I had gone for a quick hunting trip to the main land and after being gone for only an hour, received a very frantic phone call from my wife. Mason's whimpers at my leaving had turned into full on hysterics and Bella was worried for his health. I had drank from the first few deer that crossed my path then raced back to my boy as quick as my legs could carry me. As soon as I had entered into the living room and seen Bella pacing with a frantic Mason wailing in her arms, I was quick to run over and check on them both. Once Mason was placed in my arms, his tears gradually ran dry until he was happily dozing, cuddled up to my chest. From that point on whenever either Bella or myself would leave the room, Mason would whimper and start to cry for us both. It seemed our boy didn't like the thought of either of us being away from him for any length of time. As endearing as it was, it made things slightly more difficult. We had even taken to having a family bath time so that all three of us could bathe happily together.

As much as I enjoyed our family baths, having Bella's wet, naked body pressed up against mine was difficult to ignore. The only thing stopping my body from reacting being the wriggly little boy looking around in confusion at his soapy surroundings. If Mason wasn't in that tub with us, I wouldn't have been able to control myself. It had been three long weeks since we were last intimate and it felt more like a lifetime. I couldn't wait for Bella to be fully healed. Her husky words spoken before her first scan kept repeating in my mind. _'When our baby is born you will have no excuses do you understand? I am going to throw you down and take what's mine!'_... Throw you down…. and take what's mine!...

"Edward are you okay? You've gone awfully quiet." Blinking against the onslaught of xrated images flashing through my brain, I turned to face Bella's worried face.

Smiling sheepishly, I cleared my throat to answer. "Yes love I'm perfect, I was just thinking."

Stepping into my waiting arms, she nuzzled her face into my neck. Sighing lazily, her words caressed my skin making a shiver ripple through my body. "Mmmm I know what you mean. I have a lot on my mind aswell. I can't wait until tonight is over. I just hope my dad can cope with everything he's about to see." Placing kisses up my neck, she moved her mouth closer to my ear. "Maybe after everything is sorted out at home, you and I can have some time alone. Who knows, Mason might not mind us having a few hours to ourselves. I was thinking we could go to our meadow. Just you and me on a blanket under the stars... naked." She punctuated the end of her sentence with a flick of her tongue against my ear lobe before biting down deliciously.

Growling, I quickly had the teasing minx trapped between the door and my body as I assaulted her neck with wet kisses. The taste of her skin on my tongue ignited the passion within. I couldn't get close enough as I pressed gently against her body, showing her what she did to me. Stealing the groan from her lips, I quickly covered her mouth, caressing her tongue with mine. As our kisses grew in urgency, all rational thought slowly started leaving my brain. It wasn't until a very distinct little whimper reached my ears, that the reasons we couldn't be doing this came hurtling back into my head.

Groaning in defeat, I stepped back from her body -instantly missing the connection- and ran my hands through my hair in frustration. I was not frustrated with Mason waking up from his slumber, I was frustrated that I had let things get so heated so quickly when there was little we could do about it. Willing my arousal to go down, I smiled sheepishly at my wife's smiling face before placing a quick kiss on her blushing cheeks. The fact that her face was glowing and her lips were swollen from my greedy kisses did little to help me calm down. Neither did the scent of her arousal that permeated the air around me, or the way her hair pointed in every direction from my hands assault.

Quickly turning away from the smirking goddess infront of me, I walked swiftly towards my boy as he stretched waking up from his nap. Placing a quick kiss on his yawning cheeks, I said good morning before walking quickly towards the bathroom. Shrugging out of my shirt in the doorway, I turned back towards Bella as she picked Mason up from his crib and cuddled him close to her chest.

"I'm just going to have a quick shower love, I'll be right back." Unbuckling my belt, I opened the door to the bathroom just as I heard a husky giggle from behind me.

In a voice dripping with sex, Bella made me an offer that pained me to refuse. "Are you sure you don't want any help with that honey? I could wash your back, or maybe your front?"

Groaning, I quickly walked through the bathroom door and slammed it shut behind me. _What was she trying to do to me?_

Quickly shedding the rest of my clothing, I hopped into the shower and let the hot water run down my body. We would be saying our goodbyes to the island within the hour and I knew we had a lot to do before we could leave, but right now I had matters to take care of before I could spend time with my wife and son again. Soaping up my body, I let the image of Bella's swollen lips and sexy smirk into my mind as I eased myself of some of this never ending tension...

* * *

"Bella I swear to god! Stop looking at your watch every five seconds. We still have fifteen minutes till Charlie gets here. I may not be able to see what will happen once he arrives but you should trust that I know when he will be here!" At Alice's gritted out sentence, Bella huffed annoyed and carried on pacing slowly behind the sofa.

We had been home for a few hours now and the tension regarding Charlie's impending visit had been escalating ever since. Alice was in a bad mood because she still couldn't see clearly around Mason and hated not knowing how Charlie was going to react. Bella was anxious and unable to sit still for more than a minute without getting up and fussing with anything in her site. I had tried to calm her down but received a glare in return.

Resigned to waiting, I sat on the love seat with my boy sitting up on my lap, leaning against my chest, playing idly with my fingers. He was looking around the room in fascination, having never seen the room or its contents before. Every now and then he would look behind me to his pacing mother and watch her for a few minutes with a curious expression on his little face.

Trying again for the thirteenth time, I tried to get Bella to calm down. "Love why don't you come and sit with Mason and me for a while. I'll hear Charlie when he's near the house."

Sighing, she reluctantly stopped her pacing and shuffled towards us on the sofa. Leaning into my side seemingly exhausted, Bella played absent-mindedly with Mason's unruly hair.

Turning his body clumsily in my lap, Mason moved so he was facing his mother. As if he could sense the worry she was feeling, his brow started to furrow as his bottom lip started trembling slightly. Not wanting Charlie to get here to a screaming baby, I started bouncing my knee gently so he bobbed up and down. Instantly the sadness vanished and was quickly replaced by utter confusion as he looked around for the source of the commotion.

His little hands shot out to grab onto either of my wrists as he looked down at my moving knee. Seeing the fascination in his features, I increased the movement, making him bounce even more. Then slowly, I watched as an adorable little grin tugged at the corners of his mouth, until a full blown smile lit up his amazed little face. Gasping, I nudged Bella to get her to look and as she moved forward to see Mason's face properly, a very Alice like squeal escaped her lips as she watched our baby boy smiling happily down at my knee.

Unable to contain herself, Bella stood quickly and grabbed my iphone off of the coffee table and began snapping pictures as she cooed to our little smiler. "That's good baby. Are you smiling for daddy. Look over here honey. Smile for mummy. Yes! Good boy. Look at those little dimples. Eeeee!"

Putting my phone back on the table, she quickly moved towards our boy and lifted him into the air, twirling him around before settling him comfortably in her arms. Holding him tightly to her chest she looked back towards me as I sat beaming in my seat at my wife and child.

"That has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen! You three are beyond adorable."

Diverting my eyes away from Bella's ecstatic smile, I turned to face Rosalie as she watched us with her hand pressed to her chest. The others weren't much better. Everyone had matching adoring smiles as they gazed at the three of us in our happy little bubble. Their thoughts blew me away with the amount of love and devotion running through their minds. Esme was wondering if we could make Mason smile again.

Grinning at the challenge, I pulled Bella down onto my lap with Mason still cuddled up to her chest. Stroking his back softly I tried to get him to look my way. After a quick glance up into my adoring eyes, he turned back to watching Bella's hair as it passed through his fingers. It seemed his attention was otherwise engaged. Apparently his mothers hair was in need of some serious attention.

Chuckling at the look of concentration on his little face, I nuzzled my face into Bella's neck breathing her in. It was at times like these that I wished I was able to see into Mason's mind. To hear what he was thinking the moment that that beautiful smile made its appearance would have made my day. It turns out that Mason is a lot like his mother in the mental department. Whatever Bella was born with that kept me out of her head, Mason had definitely inherited. At first I'd thought that he was too young to have distinguished thoughts, but as time went by and Mason grew, not a word could be heard within his mind. I had accepted this now but it still didn't stop me from being incredibly curious about my little man's thoughts.

Tensing slightly in my seat, I heard the unmistakable sound of the cruiser pulling onto our long gravel drive. Charlie's thoughts were almost giddy in anticipation of seeing his baby girl. He may not be overly demonstrative in his feelings towards Bella, but his thoughts were nothing but adoring whenever he thought of her.

Clearing my throat, I reassuringly squeezed Bella's hand in mine as I told her what the rest of us had just heard. "Love, your father is on his way up now. He won't be long."

Stiffening in my arms, she quickly stood up from my lap and gently handed Mason over to me as she walked to the window nervously. Mason instantly started whimpering at the loss of contact with his mother and her fun to play with hair, so I cuddled him closer to my chest and shushed him as we went over our plan of action.

Carlisle took Bella's empty seat and cleared his throat to get all of our attention. "Our prior planning is still in motion. Bella's suggestion that she speak to Charlie on her own first is ideal in its reasoning. If Bella can get Charlie relaxed and prepared for what he is about to see I don't see any problem. He will be shocked and will most likely refuse to believe what he is seeing. We must all stay calm and let Bella and Edward do the talking."

Turning to face a paler than usual Bella, Carlisle's tone softened noticeably. "We trust your judgement sweetheart. You know your father better than we do. Please warn him of the danger to not only himself but to us all if he decides he wants to be a part of your lives. Charlie is a reasonable man and he loves you with his entire being. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Walking over to Bella, he placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side. "Where would you like to talk to him alone? We can retreat upstairs if you wish, so you can speak comfortably in this room. You only need to call for us when you need us?" Shakily nodding her head she leant further into his embrace, obviously needing the support.

Speaking up from my seat with Mason, I offered for the hundredth time to hold her hand through it all. "Are you sure you don't want me here love. I can do the talking if you can't manage. Please, I don't like you feeling so scared and nervous." Walking over to her with Mason in my arms, I pulled her to my chest with my free arm.

Kissing her temple, I heard her taking some deep breaths before she replied. "Normally I would want you with me Edward but right now I think it would be best for my dad if he heard this all from me. It's what he deserves." Leaning back she placed a lingering kiss on my lips before offering me a timid smile. "Besides, you'll be back with me as soon as I've got him calmed down. When all this is over I want a nice long bath and an early night. Deal?"

Smiling at her attempt to lighten the mood, I nodded and pecked her nose affectionately.

Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and put on her game face before leaning down to give Mason a kiss and cuddle. "Sweetie be good for daddy while mummy talks to granddad. I'll be back soon okay. Here take teddy, maybe have a nap. Love you baby." Tucking Teddy into my arms, she smiled before walking determinedly towards the front door.

As we hurried up the stairs, we heard the cruisers door slamming shut, followed by Charlie's heavy work boots crunching through the gravel. Walking into our bedroom with the others, I sat heavily on our bed while Emmett pulled faces at Mason cradled in his arms. Running my hands through my hair, I sent all of my love and support down to Bella as she dealt with this difficult situation.

* * *

"The island was gorgeous, you would have loved it. Really hot. Probably too hot for _you _though dad." Deep laughter followed Bella's teasing words as Charlie thought over how beautiful and glowing his daughter looked.

Through his mind I could see Bella fidgeting with a throw pillow as she answered his questions about our 'holiday'. "You're probably right Bells, I never was one for hot weather. Forks is perfect for your old man."

Bella's shaky laughter followed and instantly Charlie started noticing how uncomfortable she truly looked.

Looking around the room, he listened out for any sounds of movement within the house. "Where are the others today? I don't bite you know."

Upon hearing Charlie's teasing statement, Emmett's frame shook with uncontrollable laughter. Mason stared up at his uncle confused as he was jiggled around in his arms. Sighing, I took my boy back into my arms as Rosalie smacked her husband across the head for me.

Clearing her throat nervously Bella got straight to the point. "They're upstairs giving me some time alone with you. There's s-s-something we need to t-talk about dad."

Hearing and seeing her nervousness, Charlie's thoughts instantly went to the most obvious answer he could come up with. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

Bella quickly turned scarlet as she spluttered out her reply. "N-n-no dad I'm n-not p-pregnant."

Relief relaxed his thoughts as he slumped back into his seat. "Good I'm too young to be a Grandpa!"

His laughter wasn't met with the reaction he was hoping for. Bella stayed staring at the coffee table, seemingly transfixed with the remote controls infront of her.

After a long pause she quietly mumbled out her words. "Carlisle's only 25 and he has teenage children. I don't think age should matter regarding family dad."

Feeling ashamed Charlie was quick to reassure her of his feelings towards my father. "That's not what I mean Bells. I respect Carlisle and Esme very much. Their age doesn't make a difference regarding how well they bring up their kids. They are wonderful parents. I was just teasing."

Smiling at his fiddling daughter he carried on without a care in the world. "I mean it's not like I am actually a grandpa so it doesn't matter."

Once again his relaxed laughter was met with silence. His thoughts were confused to say the least.

"Well you see dad that's what we need to talk about. Please can you promise to let me finish before you freak out. Everything is okay I swear." Sitting up in his seat he nodded for Bella to continue, wanting to know what she was talking about.

Toying nervously with her wedding ring Bella stared into her fathers eyes reassuringly. "Have you ever felt that there is more to life than meets the eye? That things aren't always as they seem? That we ignore things that are unusual because we are scared of things we cannot understand?"

Taking a deep breath she carried on. "What I am about to say is going to sound wrong on many levels but please know that I would not joke about something this important. I will only tell you if you agree to never let anyone know of what you are about to learn. You would be putting not only yourself in mortal danger but the rest of the Cullens and I in danger too. If you decide you don't want to know then at some point in the future I will not be able to see you anymore. I love you dad and I don't want to see that happen but I will understand if that is your decision." Taking a deep breath, she lowered her gaze to her lap as she waited for her father to understand what she was asking.

Charlie's thoughts were all over the place as he took in the severity of the situation.

Not being able to bare the distance between them, he moved onto the sofa next to Bella and placed his arms reassuringly around her shoulders. "I can't even begin to describe how much it would kill me if I were to ever hurt you Bella. I love you more than life itself and I trust your judgement. I promise I won't speak a word of what you are about to say to anyone. Whatever trouble you're in honey I'll be there all the way. Please, what's going on Bells? I need to know."

Letting out the breath I hadn't realised I was holding, I started humming down to Mason as he began whimpering in my arms. He was starting to miss his mummy.

Placing a kiss onto Bella's forehead, he pulled her further into his arms and hugged her close to his chest. It was a rare gesture from Charlie but Bella gladly accepted his embrace, squeezing him back with all her strength.

Taking some deep breaths into her fathers collar, Bella collected herself and scooted back into her seat, keeping hold of Charlie's hand in hers. "There are some things I'm not going to tell you because I know you won't want to know, but I'm going to tell you everything you need to know so you can stay in my life. In our lives." Squeezing his hands tightly she let them go and moved her hands to the bottom of her t-shirt.

Knowing what she was about to do, I held my breath, stopping my humming so I could hear more clearly.

"Dad, can I show you something? It will make what I'm about to say more believable." Simply nodding, Charlie's eyes moved down to Bella' t-shirt in confusion.

Slowly, she raised the material until her trouser line was in sight, then she shimmied that material down a little until her almost fully healed scar was in full view.

Alarm bells started ringing in Charlie's mind as he stood up quickly and started pacing by the TV. "What happened Bella! You had an operation and didn't tell me? What is going on? I think I've been very patient with you so far young lady but I want answers. Who hurt you?"

Standing up from her seat on the sofa, Bella shuffled over to her anxious father and placed her hands firmly on his shoulders stopping his movement. "Dad! Calm down please. Nobody hurt me. I did have an operation but it had to be done. Please just sit down and I'll explain, I promise."

Running his hands through his hair in agitation, he sulked back to his seat and stared expectantly at his only daughter.

"I'll be honest dad. We didn't go to Isle Esme for a holiday. We went because we had to be away from the public eye for a while. If anyone had seen me they would have known far too much and none of us would have been safe."Ringing her hands nervously, she gazed out the front windows deep in thought.

"A week before we left, I noticed some symptoms that were impossible to ignore. As the days progressed the riskier things became. On Isle Esme, Carlisle monitored me and made sure everything went without a hitch. The whole family were amazing. What you need to know dad is that the Cullen's are different. I won't go into details for your safety but please know that I know everything and I trust them with my life. They are good people and I'm very lucky to have them in my life."

Taking a calming breath she leveled her gaze with his and revealed all. "Dad the scar you saw was from a caesarian operation. You _are_ a granddad."

Charlie's thoughts screamed at the impossibility of what he was hearing. He wanted to laugh but seeing the serious look on his daughters face silenced any fleeting humour he could feel. Calculations were whizzing through his mind as he contemplated the nine months gestation period in order for this to be true.

Seeing the look of disbelief on his face, Bella tried to explain. "My pregnancy wasn't like a usual one. The baby grew at an impossible speed but ultrasounds showed us that we were both healthy. I know it seems impossible dad but I'm telling the truth. I gave birth to mine and Edward's baby a week ago. Dad, w-would you like to meet your grandson?"

Standing up he moved back a few paces as he pulled at his hair astonished. He still couldn't get his mind around Bella's words but shakily nodded his reply.

Taking this as my cue, I gestured for Esme and Carlisle to come with me for moral support and shifted Mason more securely in my arms. Walking into the living room, Charlie's eyes instantly zeroed in on the wriggling little boy in my arms. As soon as Mason saw his mother he screeched and leant forward in my arms to get to her. Smiling reassuringly at Charlie, I handed Mason over to his mummy and took my place by her side. Carlisle moved slowly towards Charlie and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Snapping his eyes away from Mason, Charlie looked towards Esme seeking confirmation of what he was seeing. Smiling and nodding gently, Esme patted the seat next to her on the love seat, seeing how shaken Charlie really was.

Shakily moving himself forward he kept his eyes trained on Bella and Mason as she cooed down to our little boy. Falling heavily into his seat, he stared transfixed at the image before him. Pulling Bella further into my arms, I placed a kiss on her temple feeling so proud of her for being so wonderful and courageous. Her deep brown eyes gazed up into mine, almost as if she was seeking approval. Knowing what she wanted to do, I placed a quick kiss on her lips before nodding reassuringly.

With a deep breath, Bella stood up and with determination walked across to her father.

When she was close enough she smiled nervously at him before speaking up with a voice full of maternal pride. "Dad, I'd like you to meet your grandson, Mason Charlie Cullen."

Without giving him chance to object, she placed Mason into his shaky hold.

Upon gazing down at Mason's little face, any flickering denial remaining quickly flew out the window as he was met with a curious pare of deep brown eyes exactly like his daughters, exactly like his own. Without even realising he was doing so, he gradually started rocking Mason back and forth as he catalogued the similarities between the three of us. As we watched a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, until gradually he was grinning goofily down at our little miracle. Within minutes, Mason had Charlie completely wrapped around his little finger like the rest of us. His thoughts were full of adoration and love for the little boy playing with his fingers while gazing into his eyes.

Relaxing back into my side, Bella breathed out in relief and burrowed into my arms. Kissing all over her face, I settled for resting my cheek on the top of her head while we watched Mason and Charlie.

As if it suddenly dawned on him, Charlie reluctantly turned to face us with tears brimming in his eyes. "Mason _Charlie_ Cullen?"

Nodding happily at him, we both offered proud smiles as we watched him choking back his emotions.

Sniffling into my neck, I felt Bella subtly wiping away her tears as her father held our son close to his chest.

More tears escaped as Charlie started cooing down to our boy. "Hello Mason. I'm your Grandpa Charlie. You look so much like your mummy and daddy. You've got your mummy's eyes and lips but you've definitely got your daddy's hair and little nose..OMG!"

Standing up quickly we walked over to them wondering what was wrong. Looking down at Mason we could instantly see what had shocked him. As Charlie had poked Mason's nose gently, his little face broke into a magnificent smile, obviously enjoying his grandpa's attention.

Bella was gone from my arms in the next second, rummaging around for her camera. Shaking my head through my laughter, I handed her my iphone and watched as she started squealing and snapping pictures of the two of them from all angles. Hearing the commotion the others had entered the room and were now watching amused, as Charlie blushed bright red and batted Bella away with my phone all the while Mason sat happily on his grandpa's knee smiling around at the rest of us. Looking at the ecstatic smiles on my loved ones faces, a massive weight lifted from my shoulders. Everything would be okay, it had to be. Now we could all just enjoy watching Mason exploring the world around him... I can't wait!

* * *

_**A/N-**_

**Hope you like this chapter. It's the longest one so far at 5500+ words! **

**Now I can get on with some fluff seeing as they are home and Charlie has been dealt with.**

**I love Charlie... Just saying. :)**

**I'm gonna have some fun writing Mason growing up. Babies make me melt!**

**Anywhoooo...**

**Reviews would be nice**

**Much Love**

**xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to The Twilight Saga.

**Impossible Possibilities**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

_**BPOV**_

"Nappies?... Check.

Teddy?... Check.

Blanket?.. Check.

Bottle?... Check.

Wipes?.. Check.

Coat?..."

A frustrated moan sounded from the corner where my husband sat with our baby boy. "Bella! We've gone over everything a hundred times. The changing bag is full with more things than Mason will ever need for just one day out. Plus, if we have forgotten anything -which is highly unlikely- we can always buy it when we're there. Love, there's nothing to worry about, it's just a day out shopping."

Glaring at Edward with his laid back attitude, I huffed grumpily and zipped up the changing bag. I was only making sure my baby had everything he'd need!

Two days had passed since my dad's visit and the atmosphere around the house was so much more positive. Every day before work, Charlie would pop round for half an hour and play with Mason, before placing a kiss on my cheek and leaving with a beaming smile on his face for work. After his shift ended, he'd instantly start driving back round to see us. He would spend the evenings complimenting Esme on her cooking and watching Mason and our family with an adoring smile on his face. I loved having my dad so close. I had hated the necessary gradual distancing I had begun to do after I'd moved out. The knowledge that I would always have him in my life, even after my change, had me walking around the house with a giddy smile on my face. Mason had picked up on our ecstatic moods and begun smiling at every opportunity. To say we were all wrapped around his little fingers would be a major understatement.

This also lead to today's activities. Edward, Mason and I were going to Seattle to shop for Mason's nursery. Seeing Mason's little body growing day by day made us realise he would be needing to sleep in a crib soon as he was outgrowing his moses basket rapidly. We had left Mason's nursery furniture back on Isle Esme so a major shop was in order. I was giddy with excitement at the thought of picking out cute little clothes and toys for my boy. The only down side to the day being that we were having to travel two hours in the car in order to shop somewhere that we wouldn't bump into anyone that knew us. Sadly, I couldn't show Mason off to the Forks population like I wanted to. We would have a difficult time explaining our situation as they could never know the truth.

Patting my pockets to make sure my camera was easy enough to get to, I fastened up my jacket and turned to watch my boys. Mason was lay near the end of our bed while Edward stood over him fastening his little blue coat nice and snug.

He was talking quietly to our boy as he started slipping his little feet into his shoes. "Are you going to help daddy pick out some colours for your room buddy? You are! Aw that's so helpful of you. We'll get you lots of new toys to play with and some more teddies. No I know Teddy is yours you don't need to hold him closer. Did you think I meant replace Teddy? No daddy would never separate my little man from his Teddy."

Smiling adoringly at my husband, I slowly started reaching for my camera, wanting to take some pictures of the adorable moment. "All done. You look good son, I'm going to have to bat the women away from you today. Such a handsome little man. Look at those eyes. Are you looking at daddy? You look so curious. Do you know what I'm saying bud? Daddy loves you. Yes he does. Come here."

Silently clicking away, I took picture after picture as Edward lifted Mason into his arms, snuggling him close to his chest. Clearing my throat to get their attention, I waited till they both faced the camera before motioning for them to smile. It took him a moment but Mason eventually understood and grinned back at me through the camera.

Pressing repeat on the screen, I flicked through the last couple of pictures as I walked towards my boys. When I was a few steps away from them, I stopped suddenly in my tracks. Looking up at me through the screen my boys smiled at me angelically. Peering closer, I was overwhelmed by the similarities in their features. Both of their bronze hairstyles were messy and pointing all over the place. Their ears were the same shape and at the same level on their heads. And the thing that shocked me the most, they both wore matching crooked little smiles. Their lips both pulling up the left side more than the right. My boys were perfection.

"Can we get some of these pictures developed today? I think they would look lovely in our room."

Showing Edward the pictures, I handed over my camera and lifted a reaching Mason into my arms. Kissing his fore head, I started swaying gently as he snuggled into my arms, resting his face in the crook of my neck. Arms wrapping around my waist from behind took my focus away from the sleepy little boy in my arms.

Kissing my neck softly, Edward lifted my camera so we could both see it and whispered his reply. "I think that's a good idea love. We could get some framed for around the house. I know the others would love a picture or two of our boy in their rooms and wallets. I want to make sure I get this picture in all sizes. I want it by my side of the bed and in my wallet aswell as in Mason's room if possible. I think it's the best picture ever to have been taken. Don't you agree?" Moving his hand closer, I watched as he pressed a few buttons and the picture he'd taken from last night appeared on the screen.

The picture was a close up of Mason and I fast asleep. We must have fallen asleep on the sofa watching TV last night at some point. All I remembered was being woken up by a bright flash of light and the sound of someone silently cursing. At the time, still being so tired, I hadn't thought much of it and manoeuvred Mason and myself upstairs and into our beds. I'd fallen back asleep when Edwards arms had wrapped around me from behind. Looking closely at the picture, I could see why Edward would want a copy for his own. Mason and I's faces were so close together that our noses were practically touching and both our mouth's were parted slightly in our slumber. You could see major similarities in our expressions and the set of our features. With his little hand wrapped around my finger tightly, he lay snuggled up close, high up on my chest. We looked so comfortable that the urge to lie down with my boy right now was beginning to tempt me.

"It is a lovely picture and don't worry, I forgive you for waking me up while taking it." Grinning cheekily at him over my shoulder, I turned slowly and kissed his smiling lips.

Gathering our stuff together, we made our way downstairs to say goodbye to the others for the day. As Edward loaded the Volvo up with our bags and Mason's car seat, Mason was being passed around the room getting hugs and kisses like they wouldn't be seeing him for weeks. With Mason being peppered with kisses by his grandma, Alice was hugging me tightly to her hard body.

"I can't believe _you_ of all people are excited to go shopping! Who are you and what have you done with Bella?"Giggling, I squeezed Alice one more time before stepping out of our embrace.

Although I knew Alice was joking and knew that she didn't resent us going without her, I knew that she still deep down missed our girly days out. Making my mind up, I opened my mouth to voice my idea but was cut off by an excited squeal screeching in my ear.

"Oh my god Bella that's such a good idea! I can't wait! We can get manicures and hit the sales! Oooh I can't wait! We can gossip about our men and buy some clothing to torment them with. Yeah that's right Jazzy, don't look at me like tha..." Covering her mouth quickly, I giggled and turned to face the others.

"What the pixie here didn't let me say was that I was wondering if we should have a girly day out. Esme, Rosalie, do you want to come? I know I never normally jump at anything girly that involves shopping but I think we should catch up. I'm sure Mason won't mind me leaving him with his daddy for a few hours. I'm hoping he's grown out of that stage. He seems more aware now so maybe we can just speak to him and let him know I _will_ be back. So what do you think?" Furious nodding was all the answer I needed as Esme handed Mason over to Emmett and began talking excitedly to Rosalie and Alice.

As I was shaking my head at Emmett making faces at a confused Mason, Edward appeared back in the room and wrapped his arms around my waist. "We're all set love. It took some effort but I figured out how to fold the buggy up. Those instructions were horrendous, it was telling me to hold one button while sliding another, yet when I did that all that happened was that the rain cover fell out of the bottom. Anyway it's fine now and I'm proud to say I didn't break it in my frustration as I so very much wanted to!"

Giggling, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. What was intended to be a chaste kiss, quickly deepened until we were panting into each others mouths and pressing against each other tightly.

A throat clearing behind my back made me pull away annoyed and whirl around quickly to complain to whoever wanted to interrupt us. Shockingly, I came face to face with a bewildered looking Mason being held infront of my face by his Uncle Emmett.

With his face hidden behind Mason's back, he made his voice high pitched before wiggling Mason around animatedly. "Daddy, why are you eating mommy's face?"

Gasping in embarrassment, I quickly took Mason into my arms and squeaked out my goodbyes before walking quickly towards the car. The laughter that followed made my cheeks burn even more. I could still hear Edward growling to Emmett as I lay Mason down in his car seat and strapped him in.

Leaning in close, I whispered my plea into Masons ear. "Baby please don't let Uncle Emmett teach you anything."

* * *

"Aw look at this sweetie! Can you imagine our parents faces when they see Mason in this!" Holding up the little sleep suit, I beamed up into my husbands amused face.

On the front of the size 3-6month blue cloud covered suit, a dark blue slogan covered the chest reading, _'Grandparent's tell the best stories.'_

Placing it giddily into the overflowing shopping basket Edward was holding, I pushed the buggy a little further forward before stopping and smiling at another piece of miniature clothing.

"How adorable! _'Little Boss'_ It's so true. What size should we get this in honey?" Holding the red tshirt up in three different sizes, I watched as Edward deliberated briefly before placing them all in our basket.

With a sheepish grin he explained. "Mason's almost too big for his 0-3 clothes. Within a few weeks he will be in 3-6 months so we might aswell prepare for all sizes. Otherwise we'll be clothes shopping every week."

Nodding at his logic, I placed a quick kiss on his cheek before moving forward down the isles.

By the time we left our first shop, we were carrying no more than seven large shopping bags full of baby clothes between us. Some lay under the buggy's seat in a little storage space and the others Edward and I were sharing unevenly between us. I had tried to protest when he refused to let me carry my fair share, but knew by now there was no point arguing my point. After all, 3 heavy bags to me were feathers in comparison for my husband.

The smiles on our faces were drawing quite a lot of attention our way but I couldn't find it in me to care. We had found some of the most adorable pieces of clothing and couldn't wait to see our baby boy wearing them. The brown, fuzzy all in one bear suit was near the top of my favourites list. I could just imagine how cosy he would feel bundled up in that suit. Edward was still beaming over the tshirt he'd found. A cute short sleeved white and blue t-shirt with _Daddy's boy_ in big letters written across the chest. Seeing the twinkle in his eye upon seeing the slogan made my chest swell with emotion for my boys. Needless to say we had purchased the tshirt in every size available. This was the one time that I didn't mind spending Edwards money.

Sorry, _our_ money. That was still difficult to get used to.

Of course I had found my fair share of tops and romper suits with mummy related slogans. We'd found, _Mummy's little angel_, _Mummy gives the best kisses_ and _If you think I'm cute, you should see my Mummy_, tshirts. The last one being Edwards favourite of course. I had blushed at the thought of people seeing the phrase and looking at me to see if it was true. Luckily we still had many more shops to search through, so I had plenty of opportunity to find more daddy related clothing. I couldn't wait.

"Love, what do you say to stopping for a quick breakfast before we carry on. Mason's starting to stir and will be wanting his bottle soon."

At hearing the mention of food, my stomach started rumbling in anticipation. "Sounds good to me. Would you mind getting me a blueberry muffin and an orange juice. I'll meet you over in the food hall, I'm just going to go and change Mason. I'm pretty sure I can smell a stinky bum."

Chuckling, he placed a lingering kiss on my lips before walking over in the direction of the food hall.

Perfect. Now my plan could be put into action.

Grinning excitedly, I checked the bag under Mason's seat to make sure what I needed was there. Smiling giddily, I hurried towards the changing rooms. Once Mason was cleaned and in a fresh nappy, I rummaged into my favourite bag. Pulling out the new tshirt and jeans I was after, I pulled the tags off and started redressing Mason happily. When his shoes were back in place and his pants were pulled all the way up, I held him out at arms length and took a good look at him.

"You look absolutely adorable baby. Daddy's going to cuddle you so much once he sees you. Aslong as he shares I wont mind. That's right. Your my baby boy. Look at that face." Blowing a raspberry on his little tummy for good measure, I swung him and his smiling face back into the air before settling him over my shoulder.

Walking into the food court, I instantly spotted my husband sat a few tables over from the far wall. A few women were gathering around his table, fluttering their eyelashes and leaning over flirtatiously. The distress on my loves face would have been comical had I not been feeling territorial, wanting to push them away from my man forcefully. Hurrying my pace, I made it to the table and cleared my throat louder than necessary to get their attention. Their faces snapped up in confusion before they quickly straightened up and squared their shoulders in their arrogance. As they were sizing me up, I manoeuvred closer to Edward and took my seat by his side. His arms instantly surrounded me, pulling me close to his chest in support. Burying his face in my hair, I lifted my face up to see if the girls were still there. They were still there but atleast they had the decency to look defeated.

As if they had a chance with Edward. He's mine!

"Oh, erm, sorry. We didn't mean to disturb you. What a cute little baby, is he your nephew?" As soon as the girl had finished her sentence, I felt Edward tensing up against my body.

Obviously the thought of Mason as anything other than his son, deeply upset him. Putting my plan into action, I silenced their curiosity by turning Mason around in my arms and passing him over to Edward. As soon as they noticed the words _'Daddy's boy' _across Mason's chest and saw the way our baby was reaching happily for his daddy, the girls started apologising more profusely before scurrying off with their tales between their legs. Glaring at their backs, I only turned away when I heard heavy breathing coming from my side.

Looking up into Edwards face, I could see the overwhelming emotions filling his features. With his free hand he was tracing over the word '_Daddy_' over and over again. It looked as if he would be crying if it were at all possible. Leaning into his side, I wrapped my arms around his waist and nuzzled my face into his neck, inhaling his scent greedily. After a few minutes of our emotional embrace, I leaned back into my seat and started eating my breakfast while my boys had their moment.

When my plate was empty, I was instantly pulled back into Edwards side and we both stayed there for a while gazing down at our boy wriggling around curiously. We were both so lucky.

Kissing me gently but passionately on the mouth, Edward whispered against my lips. "Thank you love."

Smiling, I shook my head and pecked his lips one more time before pulling back and looking deep into his eyes while replying. "No sweetie. Thank _you_."

Smiling happily at one another, we started gathering our bags and getting everything ready to carry on shopping.

With me pushing the buggy and Edward cradling Mason in one arm and his other arm tightly wrapped around my waist, we set off for our afternoon shopathon...

* * *

"I can't decide! I like them all. Every colour will go with the white nursery furniture. You decide sweetie."

My feet were starting to hurt and neither of us could make our minds up about Mason's bedroom colour scheme. There were too many colours to choose from, it was impossible. We had picked out the gorgeous white furnishings and accessories and now were stuck with the carpet and wall colourings.

Scowling at the rows upon rows of paints in front of us, Edward ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I'm not used to this. Esme always does our decorating, I didn't think it would be this difficult. Who knew there were that many shades of yellow available to choose from. Mustard, cornflower, yolk yellow, honey, straw, sunnyside, citron, lemon... I've got it!"

Turning quickly away from the frustrating paint wall, Edward giddily unstrapped Mason from his seat and hoisted him up into his arms. "Okay little man, you can choose. It is your room after all. If you like a colour just point okay. Here we go.."

Strolling slowly down the isle with our boy with his back to his daddy's chest, I watched amused as Edward offered out colours, waiting for Mason's reactions.

Minutes passed and Mason remained staring around in fascination at all of the colours on display, yet he showed no preference to any. Groaning, Edward rested his forehead on the back of Mason's head frustrated. Before we could give up on that idea, Mason suddenly decided to screech out his orders. As we passed the blue selections, he squeaked out a high pitched complaint and stared at the wall infront of him.

"Jackpot! Good boy son. Now choose which blue you like the looks of. How about Polar blue? No? Okay no need to yell." Laughing at their adorable banter, I watched as Edward showed Mason blue after blue after blue.

"Come on bud, pick a colour, I know you like one really. Don't you want to show daddy?" Grunting adorably, Mason started reaching forward towards the paler section of blues.

After five options were shown to our very vocal little boy, he suddenly started screeching happily at the tin of paint in his daddy's hands.

"Gentle sky? This your choice little man? Good boy, what a good choice. Go to mummy so daddy can go and pay for this. Love you."

Passing Mason over, I pecked his little cheeks and tried not to smile as he started whimpering as his daddy paced away quickly with his paint in his hands. I wasn't sure whether it was the site of his daddy walking away from us that made him upset or the fact that he had walked away with Masons new toy tin of paint.

Soothing my baby, I started humming and rocking him from side to side. At this point it was nearly 7.30 pm and we had been out shopping for the better part of ten hours. I couldn't wait to get home and put my feet up with a nice cup of hot chocolate. Watching Edward walking back towards us with a triumphant grin on his face, I couldn't help but grin back proudly. We may be exhausted now, but we had done well today with our shopping. We had bought enough clothes to last Mason until he was in size 12-18 month clothing and enough teddies and toys to keep him occupied for atleast a couple of months. We had bought the nursery furniture and accessories, aswell as the paint and ordered the plush white carpet to be delivered in two days to the house. Mason had been changed five times and consumed 3 bottles of baby formula. I had had breakfast, lunch, dinner and so many snacks that I was feeling a little bit queezy.

All in all the day had been a success. Alice would be proud.

All we had now was a two hour car ride separating me from our comfortable bed. The others would have to wait till the morning for Mason's fashion show as I could feel my eyes drooping as we made our way back to the car. I couldn't remember much of the ride home. The last thing I remember seeing was the Seattle shopping mall fading into the distance in the rear view mirrors and hearing Edward whispering that he loved me. I woke up briefly when my body was lowered down onto the heavenly soft mattress of our king size bed. I was awake enough to pull Edward into bed with me and to peer over to see Mason sleeping soundly in his basket by the bed. As my eyes closed the last thing I remember thinking was that I had to do this all over again with the girls soon. And next time the pixie tornado would be involved. Oh joy...

* * *

_**A/N**_

**Heyyyy**

**So just some fluff really :)**

**Thank you to all of the reviews and faves received so far.**

**They do motivate me to write that's for sure.**

**There is a link on my profile to some of the clothes bought for Mason if you're interested. **

**I especially love the bear suit. I want one! I'm going to see if they do them in my size. I like to feel comfortable. So what! ;)**

**Next up will be decorating and some family fluff.**

**They will eventually understand Mason's rapid growth but it will be explained in more of a sub plot to the fluff. **

**I loves me some fluff I dooo.**

**Okay anywhooo enough waffling.**

**Reviews would be appreciated if you feel like it. **

**Thanks honeyyyssssss**

**Much Love**

**xxxx **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to The Twilight Saga.

**Impossible Possibilities**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**EPOV**_

"Don't even think about it Emmett!"

Glaring at my brother, I watched as he dropped back into his seat in a sulk.

_Damn bro you're no fun. I was only gonna chase him with it, not make him eat it, sheesh!_

Rolling my eyes at Emmett's thoughts, I turned back to face Bella as she changed Mason's nappy on his changing mat on the floor. I couldn't believe that Emmett was planning to grab the dirty nappy and chase Jasper around the house with it. Was he seriously that bored! He should be thanking me for stopping him, not grumbling at me in his head. After the vision Alice had of him scrubbing away at a very suspect looking brown stain on Esme's favourite white recliner, he should be bowing at my feet in thanks. Boredom was better than our mothers wrath any day!

Smiling down at my wriggly little boy, I started pulling faces at him over his mothers shoulder. His already present smile grew beautifully as he wriggled around more vigorously in response.

"Ugh baby, stay still for mummy for just a few more minutes then you can go to daddy." Lifting his little legs off the mat, she ran some wipes along his bottom before lowering him back down and reaching for some talcum powder.

"I don't know how one little boy can poo so much. It's like your bum bum exploded you cheeky monkey. Yes that's right, you are a cheeky monkey." Mason happily gurgled up at his mother as she cooed down to him, reaching for her hair as it hung over her left shoulder.

Looking away from them for a moment, I scanned the documents sitting in my lap. Having arrived home from shopping in Seattle late yesterday evening, Bella, Mason and I had gone straight to bed. Up until now, we hadn't had a moment to ourselves to organise all that we'd bought. The clothes still sat in their respective bags in Mason's empty nursery, along with the tins of paint and equipment ready for decorating. From a quick scan of the documents in my lap, I scribbled down a quick schedule for when everything should be arriving tomorrow afternoon. The crib, wardrobes and other furniture would be arriving by 10am, followed shortly by the curtains and carpet from Leon's boutique at 11.15am. By 12.30pm the toys and accessories should all be here along with a special surprise delivery for Bella and Mason from Charlie. Fingers crossed that everything we'd ordered would be here by the time the ladies got home from their pampering day out in the morning. Bella and I were anxious to get started on Mason's nursery now we had a final picture in mind.

Capping the pen in my hand, I folded the papers up and placed them neatly on the coffee table to my left. I would make sure to pin the schedule up on the notice board later so my father and brothers could be prepared for tomorrow. As much as we were hoping to surprise our family with the finished results, a little help with the furniture would still be very much appreciated. We would just have to ban them from Mason's room until we were fully finished. Smiling in anticipation, I looked back down to my boy as his mummy sealed his soiled nappy and wipes in a nappy bag ready to be thrown away.

"There we go! All clean. Let's get this clean nappy on you baby, you're showing a lot of flesh infront of your family right about now. You don't care do you? No you don't. They've seen it all before haven't they? Yes they have AAAAAAAH!"

Almost as if in slow motion, I watched as Mason decided to interrupt his mothers cooing with a very powerful jet of urine right in her direction. Even with my vampire speed there would have been no way to shield her from the onslaught she was receiving. With one of her hands infront of her face as a barrier, the other hand reached around frantically until she found a few wipes and quickly placed them over our boy's modesty, shielding herself from further showers.

You could hear a pin drop in the room. Nobody knew how to react to what they had just seen. My sisters had their hands over their mouths in shock, as the others sat equally stunned with their mouths hanging open amazed. Emmett was the one to break the silence as he stood up quickly and hid behind the sofa.

"That was so cool! I'm getting out of your way dude, don't spray Uncle Emm okay." Watching the big oath hide behind his seat, the others finally cracked into hysterical laughter. I couldn't stop laughing as I watched Mason looking around his drenched mother at the others in confusion.

Slowly turning her head around, Bella settled me with a humoured stare. "You find this funny husband of mine? I know just what you need. A nice big hug!"

With surprising grace, she leapt up from her kneeling position and threw herself in my direction. Of course I was already out of my seat and running around the back of the sofa before she even made it to her feet. I loved my boy more than words could express but there was no way that I wanted his wee all over me.

"Come here you big scaredy cat. Look at the big bad vampire running away from a humans hug."

Throwing my head back laughing, I started edging around the sides as she started moving herself around towards me. "Darling, I'm not scared of your embrace, I am however scared of the urine covering your t'shirt coming into contact with my clean clothes."

Feeling playful, I put a hand on my hip and imitated Alice, flipping my imaginary long hair over my shoulder before squeaking out my words. "Babe this is versace!"

Bending forward and clutching her sides, I watched as tears of laughter fell from my wife's eyes.

"As if you c-care! Come h-h-here!" Growling playfully she started running towards me around the sofa.

With her hot on my heels, I ran at a human pace around the sofa a few times. Our laughter was loud and free as it battled with the families hysterical laughter. It wasn't until our fourth time around the sofa that we both stopped and snapped our heads in Mason's direction. The most beautiful noise to ever have been heard reached our ears as our little boy wriggled around giggling in our direction.

With beaming smiles we made it to his side in seconds and started cooing down to our boy. "Are you laughing at mummy and daddy baby? Look at that face! Eeee!"

As she reached down to pull Mason into her arms, she suddenly stopped and spun around to face me as I knelt by our boy playing with his fingers. Before I could work out what was going on, Bella's hot little hands were slipping under the material of my tshirt and pulling it up over my head. Bewildered, I raised my arms to aid her and tried to ignore the wolf whistles my brother was sending in my direction. Once my tshirt was over my head, she rested it on my bare shoulder and quickly began tugging at her own shirt faster than I'd ever seen her move. I had enough sense to try and shield her body from my family as her shirt finally fell discarded to the floor, leaving her in only her bra and jeans. Pushing against my shielding embrace, she reached for my shirt and quickly tugged it over her head. As the material hung off her slim frame, I moved back a step as she bent down and quickly scooped a still giggling Mason up into her arms.

With my hair in more of a mess than usual from the hasty removal of my tshirt and my face reflecting how bewildered I was feeling. I turned confused to face my hysterical family. Realising that I was still kneeling on the floor with my chest suddenly bare, I stood up and moved over to Bella as she swung Mason around in her arms, squealing of his adorableness.

"Baby you just keep getting cuter and cuter by the day. Were you laughing at your daddy and me? Were we funny sweetie. Can you laugh again for mummy?"

Chuckling at the faces she started pulling for Mason, I moved closer and wrapped my arms around the both of them, chuckling into her hair.

After a few minutes, the laughter died down as we all took our seats again.

With a still very naked Mason smiling up from Bella's arms, I started laughing again remembering what had just happened. "Love, would you like to tell me why you started stripping me infront of my parents?"

As my words sunk in, Bella turned a startling shade of red as she snapped her eyes to my naked chest as if just realising what she'd done. "Oh, erm, I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realise. I mean I knew what I was d-doing. I couldn't hold Mason with a wee soaked tshirt on. I guess I didn't really think. C-c-could you maybe put a shirt on? I can't really concentrate right now."

As the others laughed at the husky quality of my wife's voice and the way her eyes were refusing to stay from my chest for more than a few seconds, I gently took Mason out of Bella's hold and stood from the sofa.

"We'll be right back. I'll get Mason changed while I find a new shirt." Tearing my eyes away from my blushing wife, I looked down to Mason as he started prodding my chest in fascination.

Getting his attention, I poked his chest gently and watched as he copied my movement, prodding me right back. Laughing, we went back and forth poking until he finally looked up at me with a big smile on his face.

Running my fingers through his messy hair, I smiled down at my boy before gently asking him what was on my mind. "Little man, would you mind if mummy and I went out for a while later tonight..." His fingers tightened their hold on my shoulders in response so I hurried to carry on. "...We will only be gone a few hours and we will be back to tuck you in for bed. Your Aunty Rose will give you a nice bubble bath and read you a story and Uncle Em will play with you a much as you want. Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Allie and Uncle Jazz will all be here aswell. Will you be okay son?"

I watched as his intelligent little eyes stared into my own in reply before they moved around to take in the others dotted around the room. As everyone smiled back patiently, his gaze turned searchingly to his mother. As she smiled angelically at him and nodded her head reassuringly, his grasp on me loosened until he was happily playing with my fingers again.

Wondering if he had actually understood what I'd just said, I turned to Jasper curiously.

"At first he felt scared and anxious when you mentioned leaving but as you carried on, he gradually started feeling like his usual happy self. I even felt excitement bubble in him at the mention of his bubble bath. I don't know whether it's just a coincidence but I would wager he knows to a certain degree what we are saying to him. I think you'll be good to go tonight."

Sighing happily at Jasper's words, I turned to my love questioningly. "What do you think love. Would you like to go to the meadow for a while this evening. We can watch the sunset and I'll pack a picnic basket for you. What do you think?"

Her answering smile had my heart feeling like it was beating once more. "Of course I'd love to honey."

Gazing into each others eyes, I could feel the atmosphere starting to intensify. Our stares turned heated and full of delicious promise as her eyes started wandering down my body again.

Growling quietly in my throat, I turned for the stairs before I could launch myself at the seductress before me. With a whispered '_be right back_' I ran up the stairs and into our room to get myself and Mason changed. I could hear Bella in the kitchen on the phone to Charlie, telling him that we would be gone for the evening and that he was still more than welcome to visit the others and Mason. I was smiling at Bella's excited ramblings about Mason's first laughter when Charlie asked a question that changed the tone of Bella's voice instantly. As he asked her where we were going this evening, her husky reply of our sunset picnic did little to calm my growing excitement. Our 'picnic' couldn't come soon enough. I was indeed very very hungry...

* * *

"And right there above that small cluster of stars we have Ursa Major, most commonly known as The Big Dipper. Lost travellers would look for these stars to guide them home. Polaris, The North Star is always slightly to the right of The Big Dipper." Sighing contentedly, I pulled Bella further back into my chest, breathing in the scent of her hair.

Placing a kiss to the pulse point of her neck, I laughed into the soft skin of her shoulder for a moment before resting my chin there and explaining further. "Carlisle tried to get me into astrology many years ago. I can honestly say it isn't my cup of tea. Stars are beautiful to look at but I struggle to become engrossed in their Greek alphabetical names and meanings. Lucky for me, my senses don't require me to use the stars as a compass. I have a built in navigational unit."

Smiling at the soft giggles leaving my loves relaxed frame, I sighed in complete adoration for the hundredth time this evening.

We had arrived at our meadow a little later than planned. Mason had required many hugs and kisses before we could even contemplate leaving for the evening. The only thing that calmed him down enough for us to be able to make our escape being when Rosalie had squeaked Mason's favourite ducky bath toy in his direction. The smile that broke out onto his face as he reached for his Aunty Rose was filled with excitement. Our boy just loves his bath time.

With Rosalie whisking our boy off for his bubble bath, Bella and I made our get away. With her arms around my neck and her legs wrapped more intimately around my waist, I ran us quickly to our meadow. Sitting on our favourite red blanket, we'd held each other close, talking and laughing together like we used to. As I told her stories of the times Emmett had been put on house arrest by our mother, I'd fed Bella her dinner of salmon and cream cheese frittata. As she ate each morsel of food from my fingers and moaned in delight over another of Esme's culinary master pieces, talking of Emmett was the only thing keeping me from pushing aside her dinner and making her _my_ feast instead.

She has no idea what she does to me.

Luckily by the time she had stretched her legs and refolded herself sinuously back onto our blanket, my obvious arousal had gone down enough for me to pull her more intimately to sit between my legs. With her back to my chest and my arms wrapped tightly around her waist, we'd sat gazing up at the stars, talking about everything.

Tilting my head slightly, I gazed at my love as she stared off into the stars, deep in thought. It was at times like these that I wished I could see into her mind. To hear what she was thinking as she gazed serenely at the twinkling constellations in the night sky.

Giving in to temptation, I whispered out my question. "What are you thinking about love?"

A deep shiver ran through her body as my breath hit the side of her neck.

Not taking her eyes away from the stars, she muttered out her answer. "I was wondering how many others were looking up at these same stars right now. How many of those women are sitting with the man of their dreams? How many of them have the love of the life holding them close? Who of them has the father of their child and the owner of their heart looking at them as if they are the centre of their universe?"

Turning to face my love filled gaze, she pecked my cheek before answering herself. "None of them do. None of them could ever be as lucky as I am, because I have you."

Not knowing what to say to convey how much her words meant to me, I buried my face in her neck, breathing deeply to calm my self down.

After a few minutes of shaky breathing, I squeezed her impossibly closer and began peppering her with kisses wherever I could reach.

As my kisses reached behind her delicate ear, she huskily whispered out my undoing. "And trust me, you don't want to know what I'm thinking right now."

If the husky quality to her voice hadn't clued me in to where her thoughts had taken her, the fact that her hands were teasingly wandering higher up my thighs would have been a pretty clear give away.

Growling huskily, I had us flipped and laying on our blanket before her hands could reach their destination. Looking down at the goddess lying beneath me, I felt a shudder ripple through my body. The need in her soulful brown eyes took my breath away. A need I knew she could see reflected in my own eyes.

Groaning, I lowered my body fully so she could feel the effect she had on me. Grinding softly into the heat between her legs, she started moaning and meeting my movements with equal fervour. As my mouth explored the succulent skin of her neck, the smell of her desire finally reached my senses. Grunting in pure need, my mouth became more frantic in its exploration as I placed wet kisses up her neck until I was at her ear once more.

"Baby, please. If you want to stop please tell me now before I can't control myself. Oh god what I want to do to you right now." Sucking the sensitive skin below her ear, I waited impatiently for her answer.

As I marked her skin and delighted in the increasingly loud whimpers leaving her throat, her hot little hands buried themselves in my hair, tugging me away from her skin. Reluctantly parting with her skin, I moved back so I could look into her eyes.

Seeing her half lidded, dark, lust filled eyes would have been all the confirmation I needed but her husky plea was still music to my ears. "Don't stop Edward. Oh god please don't stop!"

Growling, I slammed my lips against hers, instantly parting my lips and running my tongue along hers, begging for permission. Within seconds our tongues were battling for dominance as our hands wandered each others bodies.

With our lips fused together and my hands rediscovering all of my favourite places, I hadn't noticed what her skilled little fingers were doing until I felt her hot palm come in contact with my boxers covered cock.

Throwing my head back, I shot my hands away from her curves, burying my fingers into the blanket by her head. "Fuck Bella!"

Dropping my head to her shoulder, I tried to feel remorse for cursing infront of a lady so impolitely, but I couldn't find it in me to care as her hot little hands made quick work of freeing my throbbing length from its painful confines. Panting against her neck, I tried to raise myself to stop her movements but found it almost impossible to move. The erotic touch that I'd craved for months was finally present and my body was rebelling against any notion of stopping.

Grunting out my words I tried to explain myself. "Ugh, god, there, no I should... Oh god! Ugh stop, don't. Not going to last if you don't, ugh!"

Shuddering, I threw my head back and groaned loudly into the night as her hands tightened deliciously around my twitching length.

I could feel my release nearing already and her demanding words did little to help me gain control. "Don't fight it baby. Please let me do this. I've been wanting to see you like this for so long. Just let yourself feel. Feel me loving you. You're close aren't you baby? That's right look at me as I love you."

Groaning, I obeyed her command and stared into her determined eyes as she picked up her speed, spreading my pre-cum down my shaft and frantically pumping. Feeling my release approaching, I quickly tore across the material hiding what I really wanted to see. Buttons flew in every direction as her shirt lay open at her arms. The lacy blue bra that barely covered her heaving breasts had to go and was shredded within a second. Her full breasts jutted out in my face as I bent down eagerly and began lapping at her hard nipples, alternating between sucking and gentle bites. My actions seemed to send her into a craze as she tightened her hold and focused more on my sensitive head.

Quickly shredding my own shirt, I moved away from her breasts and up towards her neck where I went back to sucking with a vengeance. With my hands toying with her chest, pinching her nipples, I could feel the tightening in my abdomen and knew I only had seconds left. Throwing my hands to either side of her head, I turned my face away from her skin and threw my head back, growling as my release washed over me. Pleasure so intense erupted from my body as I groaned and grunted to the heavens. Her hot little hands carried on until every ounce of pleasure was received, only stopping when I had to still her hands with my own because of the suddenly shocking over-sensitivity there.

After a minute to collect myself, I raised myself from my collapsed state on top of her and gazed down into her delighted needful eyes. "That was so sexy. We need to do that more often. Oh god seeing you like that turns me on so much."

Groaning again I rested my forehead on her chest as I tried to collect myself enough to reply. Looking down her body, my release covered her stomach giving it a sticky sheen that had my arousal back to full mast. Having my seed on her body like that looked almost primal in my need to claim her. Mine!

"Yes I am yours. Now show me that I'm yours and make love to me. God I need you baby!"

Not realising I'd spoken aloud, I quickly wiped away the evidence of my release with my discarded shirt and carefully got rid of the scraps of clothing still attached the my Bella's flushed chest. In a movement too quick for her to see, I removed myself from my jeans and underwear and sat back on my heels to look down at my wife's lust filled body.

Noting with distaste that she was still wearing her jeans and panties, I made quick work of tugging them both down before looking back down at my fully naked wife. Whimpering from the waves of desire crashing into me from her aroused scent hitting me full force, I gently parted her legs and gazed upon paradise. Glistening with her desire, her swollen blushing sex was there for the taking. My mouth filled with venom as I imagined tasting her desire straight from the source.

Unable to stop myself, I slid down so my face was level with her stomach and looked up into her face, begging for permission.

Cheeks flaming pink, she averted her eyes and shakily muttered out her embarrassment. "You don't have to do that. Just because I did, doesn't mean you have to. I mean, I know you've done it before but don't feel pressured to OH GOD!"

Interrupting her embarrassed mumblings, I'd snaked my way down her body and took a long lick from her entrance to her clit. Growling at the sweet taste that filled my mouth, I not so gently placed her legs over my shoulders and settled closer for my feast.

With my head buried between her legs and her hands clutching onto my hair with all of her might, I dove in with an overwhelming sense of urgency. Each lick and suck filled my body with and intense feeling of fulfilment. This right here was pure Bella. Her very essence was filling my being. Running my tongue further down, I moved in tight circles around her entrance before thrusting myself as far as I could go, trying to taste every drop of her body. Her moans and whimpers grew as I sought out her taste. Feeling the muscles in her legs tightening around my shoulders, I moved my attentions back to her clit and circled it at vampire speed, groaning at the screams of pleasure leaving her body. Varying from flicking, sucking, nibbling and licking, I replaced my movements with my more than eager fingers and moved back down to her entrance. Feeling and hearing her impending release, I kept up a rapid thrusting motion with my tongue and waited for her essence to fill me. Within seconds her thighs clamped down around my ears and her hands left my hair to bury in her own as she threw her head back in ecstasy as her pleasure coated my tongue.

Drinking everything greedily, I only moved back when her hands started pushing me away. Moving back up her body, I licked my lips and groaned at the light sheen of perspiration covering her flushed body. How I wanted to drink her in right now. Before I could bend to fulfil that desire, her legs locked around my waist, trying to bring me into her being. Holding myself back a little, I leaned back in for a slow sensuous kiss while lining myself up with her entrance.

"Oh please baby, make love to me. I need you inside of me, it's been so long. I love you so much."

Groaning from the heat of her pussy surrounding the tip of my cock and the husky words leaving her swollen lips, I bent lower and reiterated her statement. "I love you to Bella. More than I could ever say."

With one slow delicious thrust, I sheathed myself inside my heaven and covered her lips with my own. Panting into her mouth, I slowly removed myself before sinking back in, inch by inch. The feel of her hot, wet walls massaging my throbbing length was beyond amazing. The sounds leaving her body and the way she met my movements with equal passion, had my already sky high desire, sky-rocketing.

Growling, I lowered my hands and wrapped them underneath her body until I was cupping her firm little backside. Lifting her slightly, I increased my thrusts, hoping to hit her G spot and make her keening cries for more, turn into screams of pleasure.

"That's right love, feel me moving inside you. Do you like me pounding into your hot little body? Do you?" Taking her scream of pleasure as a yes, I picked up my speed and lowered my mouth to her neglected nipples, sucking and biting each in turn.

Feeling my release building up inside of me and wanting her to come with me, I brought a hand forward and started playing with her swollen clit. Throwing her head back, she braced her hands on either side of her and arched her back in delight. The site was nearly my undoing, so I rubbed with more urgency and started thrusting harder into her quivering pussy.

"That's right baby, come with me. You look so sexy, ugh yes that's right. Come for me. Now!" As if on cue, her walls clenched around my cock tightly as she screamed her release for the world to hear.

Feeling her clenching around my cock and seeing the vision of her arched like a cat infront of me had my release spurting out of me in quick mind blowing spurts. Thrusting through my release, I could feel my eyes rolling back into my head as the pleasure I could only receive from my Bella washed over my entire being.

As the last of the shocks left my body, I collapsed to the side, bringing a worn out Bella with me. Placing kisses all over her angelic features, I reluctantly pulled out of her and covered our bodies with our forgotten blanket. We stayed like that, holding each other close for half an hour before I realised we should be heading home. As our bodies relaxed, sleep gradually started creeping up on my love.

"Darling as much as I hate to wake you, we promised to tuck Mason into bed. It's almost 10.30pm now. Way past his bed time. We should be heading back soon." Nodding her head, she yawned and stretched before looking around for her clothing.

Feeling embarrassed at my lack of restraint, I offered a sheepish grin as she picked up her shredded clothing and looked at me amused. "Edward I liked this bra. I'll just have to buy some new ones tomorrow with the girls. Maybe I could give you a private show if you promise not to ruin them all?"

Growling, I sprung up from our place in the grass and wrapped the blanket around our still cuddled up bodies. "I can't promise that love but I'll hold you to that private show."

Kissing the very obvious love bite below her ear, I made sure the blanket around us hid everything that needed hiding, before bending in to kiss my wife's swollen lips one more time.

Sighing, I leaned back and started running at a human pace for home. "Let's get home love, I think our boy will be waiting for us. We can jump straight through our bedroom window and get changed first so don't worry."

Nodding her head sleepily, she tucked herself further into my embrace and started snoozing into my neck. Pecking her cheek one more time, I picked up my pace hoping beyond hope that Emmett would be no where in site.

* * *

**AN**

_**Sooooo what did you think?**_

_**Go easy on me okay, tarrr**_

_**Next up will be the girls trip and the nursery finished and Mason fluff of courseee.**_

_**I think Bella is in for a Cullen sister interrogation. They may be his family but they wanna no the dirty details ;)**_

_**Anywho, reviews would be lovely.**_

_**Much Love**_

_**xxxx**_

_**p.s – Emmett was in site (muahahaaa) **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to The Twilight Saga.

**Impossible Possibilities**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

**BPOV**

_Oh god not again_...

"Bella! Look at these gorgeous earrings! I think you should get them, they're so cute. I wish I could pierce my ears, I'm so jealous! Do you like them? You do! Yay, I'll be right back."

Staring after Alice as she skipped over to the sales counter, I wondered for the hundredth time how she could find this much enjoyment from spending so much money. Esme, Rose, Alice and I had been out shopping in Tacoma city centre for the past 2 hours. We'd left Forks by 6am and with Rosalie's crazy driving, arrived in Tacoma by 9am. Our first stop was the nearest nail salon. Surprisingly, I'd really enjoyed having a manicure and pedicure and couldn't stop glancing at my French tip polish admiringly.

Then the pixie hurricane had really started to enjoy herself. Leading us around to any shops that caught her attention with squeals of excitement and giddy ramblings. After our first shop we each exited with two bags full of Alice approved clothing and accessories. The pixie was down right hysterical in her happiness. By our third shop my bags had multiplied into 6 bags and were beginning to weigh me down, so we had taken them to the car before starting all over again. The strangest part of this whole thing being that I was genuinely enjoying myself. If I ignored the amount of money being spent and concentrated on just us girls and the smiles on their faces, I couldn't find it in me to feel anything but happiness. I really did have the best family in the world.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Alice skipping back to us with a bag holding all of our new jewellery. Along with the necklace that we had all bought as a souvenir of our day out, we each had another item aswell. I had the dainty silver, diamond star earrings by Elsa Peretti, while Rosalie had fallen in love with the silver orchid double drop earrings by Frank Gehry. Esme had gone for a delicate platinum bracelet with little diamonds dotted through it by Jean Schlumberger. Alice had 'treated' herself and bought a silver Dove brooch and a heavy Marakesh style silver ring by Paloma.

She was caressing her brooch lovingly as she lead me by the hand out of the jewellery shop. Squeezing her hand, I wriggled my arm through hers and nodded to her newest purchase. "Your brooch really suits you Alice. It makes your eyes shine even more than usual." Her smile grew even more pronounced as she placed a quick kiss on my cheek in thanks.

After a few more minutes walking, Alice motioned for us to enter the shoe shop to our left. As Rosalie and Alice both sped off excitedly, I linked my arm through Esme's as we laughed at the girls behaviour. They were acting like all the shoes would be gone by the time they got there. "I've never understood the fascination women have with shoes. No offence Esme if you love them as much as your daughters do, I just don't get it."

Smirking at my confession, she shook her head while replying. **"I will admit I like the feel of a brand new pair of shoes and enjoy the satisfaction of finding the perfect shoes to match an outfit but I'm not obsessed like some people we know."** Gesturing to the two girls gleefully trying on stilettos to our right, we both giggled and moved towards the comfier looking flats.

As Esme was searching for the perfect shoes to wear to one of Carlisle's functions coming up, Rosalie gestured for me to go over and join them. Excusing myself from Esme, I made my way over and flopped down on the seat next to my sisters. Looking up from my inspection of the shoes in their hands, I instantly became alert as Rosalie gazed down at me mischievously. Gulping, I turned to Alice hoping she would distract Rosalie from whatever she was planning. I swear that woman was too much like her husband sometimes.

"So... Bella... My husband was in a very good mood last night when he came up to our room. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

Gulping, I reluctantly turned to face Rosalie as she raised one eyebrow teasingly.

"No, Rose I have no idea why Emmett was in a good mood. Alice those white flats are gorgeous you should definitely get them!"

The look on Alice's face told me she hadn't been distracted by my changing the subject as I'd hoped. The curiosity in her eyes did little to hide the blush engulfing my body. Stupid Emmett!

"What? I'm confused what are you both talking about? What's with that look in your eyes Rose? What am I missing?"

Avoiding eye contact with Alice, I turned to Rosalie and tried my best to send her a threatening glare. My pitiful attempt at a warning did little to erase the humour in her features.

"Oh nothing Alice really. Don't worry."

Sighing in relief, I relaxed my tense shoulders and started looking around for Esme.

My relaxation was sadly short lived as Rosalie started giggling and nudging Alice playfully in the arm. "Of course he could have been happy because of the years worth of material he now has to tease Edward and Bella with! I mean seriously, I had to pry the details out of him but one look at my newest Victoria's Secret bag had him singing like a canary!"

Cackling like a maniac, she threw her arm around my tense shoulder and giggled out her sentences. "Emmett was minding his own business last night, innocently playing some video games while we played with Mason in the nursery, when our baby brother and belly bean here happened to sneak into the house wrapped in only a blanket and each other! He says Edward swore him to secrecy while Bella hid her face in the blanket before he darted them both upstairs and into their room. At the time we had all heard them coming home but of course we didn't see them! Alice how could you not have seen this and given us all fair warning so we could all have witnessed that moment! Seriously! Just a blanket, Bella I'm proud!"

Shaking out of Rosalie's arms, I covered my face with my hands and grumbled nonesence at my sisters. Emmett would pay for snitching!

"AW NO WAY! As soon as I saw them getting heated I tried to ignore them so they could have some privacy and so I wouldn't be scarred for life, but seriously I regret that now! I would have paid good money to see the look on their faces at being caught by Emmett! What happened to your clothes Bella?"

Ignoring their hysterical laughter, I tried to untangle myself from the shoes all around me to escape their evil clutches.

"Woah where are you going! We're only teasing. Come on imagine it was you that caught Emm and Rose like that! You would have found it hilarious aswell. Admit it!"

At the image created in my head, I did calm down slightly and let out a quiet chuckle as I imaged Emmett's with a very bashful expression.

"See, nothing to be upset about! It's not like I've not seen these two in worse situations. Rose, do you remember when that cop caught you and Emm getting frisky in the back seat of the Jeep a year ago and you ended up telling him that you had only pulled over to take your medication! He might have believed you if you weren't sitting their with just your top and panties on! Ouch!"

Snorting, I tried to hold in my laughter as Rosalie glared at Alice for that revelation.

"You think that's funny sister! Lets tell Bella about the time I caught you and Jasper wearing each others underwear. His boxers looked lovely on you Allie but your hot pink thong looked awfully uncomfortable on my poor brother."

Clutching my sides desperately, I tried to see the girls through my blurry vision. Tears of hilarity escaped my eyes as full on belly laughs erupted out of my body. I suppose it could have been worse...

"Yes okay enough laughter at our expense. Back to you and Eddy. He's our little brother, I don't want to know the dirty details but come on... give us something juicy."

Controlling my laughter, I looked back up to their eager faces and straightened out of my hunched position. "I don't know guys, wouldn't that be weird?" Furious shaking of their heads was my answer.

After a few minutes of racking my brain for something to share that wouldn't be too inappropriate, I looked back up to their expectant faces and shrugged apologetically.

Growling softly, Rosalie threw her hands up in the air dramatically before nudging Alice and rolling her eyes. "I know! Alice and I will ask you questions. If you don't want to answer just say pass and we can move on. You can even ask us questions in return how about that?"

Seeing the possibilities in this plan, I nodded enthusiastically before glancing around the fairly empty shoe shop to make sure we wouldn't be overheard.

Squealing giddily, Alice started us off. "Okay, here's an easy one to start with. Did you both enjoy the lingerie I packed for you for your honeymoon?"

Turning beetroot, I diverted my eyes as images of Edwards hands tearing the lacy scraps of material from my body flashed before my eyes.

"_Wow,_ I think that blush answers that question Alice! My turn. Where was your favourite place on Isle Esme to do the bad thing?"

Giggling, I hid my face in Rosalie's arm before muttering out my answer. "The lagoon. The water made our skin closer in temperature. We both, erm, enjoyed the sensation."

Willing my blushing to control itself, I turned expectantly to Alice for my next question. "Oooh I know! Have you tried roleplay yet?"

Images of Edward as a sexy brooding teacher filled my head as xrated fantasies involving detentions and 'punishments' began to solidify in my brain. Shaking my head to get my mind out of the gutter, I merely shook my head as my answer.

"EEE! Can I suggest one amazing scenario? Jasper goes crazy for the naughty maid act."

Groaning I tried to pretend I hadn't heard what Alice had just said. "Okay on that note, Bella's interrogation time is now over. I'm going to go find Esme."

Hopping up from my seat, I tried to step over the shoes infront of me but Rosalie's arm shot out before I could fully cross the shoe barricades. "Bella wait. I know you aren't used to our ways but please know we are only trying to help. Alice and I were talking before your wedding and we realised we never offered you any support to ease any of your worries. If you ever have any questions that you feel you can't ask Edward, please come to us. We would be more than happy to help."

Squeezing Rosalie's hand in thanks, I lent down and kissed her cheek before doing the same to Alice at her side. The sincerity and care in their words solidified how lucky I was to have such an amazing new family. Who knows maybe I would even take them up on their offer at some point.

After a few more shops and a big lunch of pizza and chips, Rose and Alice both linked their arms through mine and marched us towards the far corner of the mall. As soon as the red and black shop front came into focus, I understood why Esme had been giggling a few steps behind us for the past few minutes. Knowing that I had no chance of breaking free from their hold, I raised my head high and marched forward with purpose. My mantra repeating itself in time with my steps encouraging me forward.

_Shopping is bad, Lingerie is good. Shopping is bad, Lingerie is good. Shopping is bad, Lingerie is good._ And I know Edward will love whatever I buy...

* * *

"BABY!"

Throwing my bags down in the doorway, I sprinted clumsily towards my boy who was reaching forward eagerly in his daddies arms. Lifting him in the air, I quickly buried my nose into his soft curls and clutched his body tight to my chest. Peeking through his hair I saw Edward infront of us smiling adoringly at the scene infront of him. Smiling blissfully, I quickly squeezed myself into his arms and buried my nose against his collar. God I'd missed my boys today.

"We missed you today. Mason looked around for you for most of the morning but luckily he seemed to understand that you would soon be home, so he eventually settled down. We watched some TV and played with some toys and generally missed you all day. Did you have a nice day love?"

Breathing his scent in deeply, I leaned back with Mason and pulled Edward with us onto the sofa.

"I missed you both so much today although we did have a lovely day out. Manicures, pedicures, the whole lot. I bought my favourite boys some presents aswell of course."Smiling cheekily at my curious husband, I darted my eyes towards the two Victoria's Secret bags discarded by the door. The growl that sounded from the back of his throat sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't wait to show him my new outfits.

Pulling Mason forward from my shoulder, I sat him down on my knee and started bouncing him gently up and down.

"Did you miss me honey? I missed you so much! Are you going to help mummy and daddy decorate your new room later baby? You are, well aren't you helpful!" Cooing down to my wriggly little monkey, I looked around the room, noticing the many flat pack parcels waiting to be made. My inspection also noticed Emmett smirking at us from his place infront of the TV.

Glaring at him, I tried to convey as much annoyance in my gaze as I possibly could.

As he held his hands up as if to prove his innocence, Edward started chuckling by my side. "Love, would you like to tell me why you and our son are glaring at Emmett?"

Snapping my head down, I met the back of Mason's head as he glared over his shoulder at his smirking Uncle.

Laughter broke out around us as everyone commented on how alike Mason and I both looked at that moment.

Wanting to clue Edward in on an important fact, I leaned closer and whispered into his ear. "As funny as this moment is, it turns out Emmett told Rose about last night. Now Esme and Alice both know!"

Growling, Edward stood up from his place by my side and wandered over to Emmett. "EMMETT! What the hell! You swore you wouldn't tell anyone about last night!"

At Edwards frustrated words, Emmett stood up aswell mirroring Edwards posture exactly. "Whatever Eddy! As if you could keep a secret from Bella! It's not exactly like I told everyone else aswell. God whats the big deal! So you both got wild and 'lost' your clothing! It's not like we haven't all been in similar situations at some point."

Peering over Mason's head - where I'd hidden myself as soon as Emmett growled out the word 'wild'- I waited for Carlisle and Jasper's reactions to finding out about last night.

Laughter shook the room as Emmett slapped his hand over his mouth in surprise. Taking this as my cue to leave. I grabbed Edwards hand and all but dragged him from the room and up the stairs, into the nursery. Maybe decorating would take his mind off the mental teasing he was probably receiving right now.

* * *

"Left, left, left abit. Down, no up abit. There, perfect!"

Grumbling theatrically, Edward placed the canvas of our family on its hook and stepped back to survey our handiwork. When I say _'our'_ it was more like _'his'_ handiwork. I'd helped as much as possible but it made more sense for Edward to use his vampire speed for a lot of things. While I'd painted one wall, Edward had laid the carpet and painted the other three walls. By the time I'd unrolled the blue rug for the centre of the room, Edward had already assembled the crib and moved the rocking chair into place. By the time I'd fed Mason and got him back to sleep again, all of the furniture was up and in place. I did however accessorize the room almost on my own.

Mason's name hung up on the wall above his white sleigh style cot in big white letters. The curtains, bedding and blankets all matched in the same pale blue chequered print. Teddies and toys sat in a little treasure trunk at the end of the cot next to the window. The changing table, wardrobe and chest of drawers all matched perfectly with the décor and gave the room a cosy feeling. The room was far less grand than the nursery on Isle Esme, but this was more us. This was more our Mason.

"I can't wait until Mason can sleep in here tomorrow night when the paint fumes are fully gone. He's going to love his room I can tell. I can't wait to have our room to just me and you again so I wont have to worry about waking our boy up as I make you scream my name in ecstasy over and over again." Moaning at the husky quality to his promise and the way his hands were wandering down my hips and over my backside, I realised tomorrow night couldn't come soon enough.

An idea forming in my mind, I detached my lips from his neck and straightened my clothes while calling for our family. "Everyone, we're done up here if you want to come and see Mason's room?"

Within seconds the family had piled into the room and begun inspecting our work. Enthusiastic compliments were given and squeals of delight sounded in my ears, but all I could see was the way Edward's eyes were glued to my mouth longingly.

Taking in a huge breath, I tore my eyes away from my smouldering husband to ask the others for a favour. "Thanks. We love it. I'm sure Mason will love it too. By any chance could any of you watch Mason for an hour please while Edward and I get cleaned up. The smell of paint on my skin is beginning to turn my stomach."

While Esme and Rose were quick to offer their help, I couldn't help but notice the way Jasper was shooting amused glances between Edward and I. I couldn't find it in me to care that Jasper knew how much I needed my husband right now.

Muttering out our thanks, we all but jogged into the hall and ran to our bedroom. As soon as the door shut behind us, my back was pressed flat against the door as Edward pinned me to his body. Feeling the desperation in his frantic kisses, my own desire increased beyond the point of return. Biting at his neck, I tore down his paint covered shirt, moaning as the buttons flew in all directions around the room and my hands found purchase on his chiselled abs.

Fusing his lips to mine, we made quick work of each others clothes until all that separated us was the thin material of his boxer shorts.

"God baby I missed you so much today."

Groaning into his mouth, I whimpered in pure need as he rocked his cock into my body. "I missed you too Edward. So much!"

Throwing his head back, I wriggled my hands into the waist band of his shorts and gave a hard squeeze to his delicious backside.

Growling, he pulled our bodies impossibly closer, grinding his arousal into my core. "I missed you more Bella believe me."

Feeling bold, I moved my hand around and grasped onto his thick cock and purred my words right into his ear. "Then show me..."

Before I could even blink, my hand was out of his shorts and I was being lifted bridal style into his arms. A surprised yelp left my throat as hot water from the shower hit my sensitive skin. Looking up to the drenched god infront of me, I couldn't stop the growl from leaving my throat as I took in his sheer perfection. Water fell down his head, sticking his unruly hair to his forehead and running down his strong jaw and kissable lips. My hands found their way into his hair as I watched the water caressing his strong shoulders and defined biceps, and making a path down his six pack and into the light layer of hair leading down to his straining cock.

Feeling him twitching against my thigh, I couldn't stop myself from whimpering in pure need. "Please Edward. I need you."

Growling, his lips attacked mine as he hitched my legs around his waist, keeping me there with his hands firmly planted on my backside. One thrust later, he completely entered me and threw his head back groaning in pure ecstasy. All I could manage to do was pant and curse under my breath as my core clenched around his cock, never wanting him to leave.

"FUCK BELLA! Stop or I'm going to come too soon!"

Biting down on his neck in retaliation, I loosened my muscles slightly and started grinding my hips into him, begging him to start moving.

Grunting, he took the hint and slowly withdrew himself before thrusting his way back inside. Gradually his slow pace picked up speed until we were both clinging to each other and screaming out pleas to keep going.

"Ugh! Edward Oh! Right there baby, please!" Finding a certain spot deep within me, he started jack hammering into me, hitting the same spot every time. Seconds later stars exploded behind my eyes as my body exploded around his frantic thrusts.

"Fuck Bella. Yes! Come for me! That's right. Come on my cock!"

Hearing those filthy words coming out of my gentlemen husband had me careening into another orgasm.

Screaming his name out to the heavens, all energy left my body as my limbs went limp around him. Two hard thrusts later, he screamed my name into my shoulder as he emptied himself inside of me. Panting and whimpering from the aftershocks rippling from our bodies, we slid down the shower wall and sat in a heap on the floor.

After a few minutes I found enough energy in my neck to peer up at my panting husband. The euphoric smile on his face was calling to be kissed. After a few long sensual kisses we both stood up on shaky legs and actually started to wash ourselves. Even without vampire hearing, I was pretty sure our family would have heard every word of our 'shower'. After waiting for the mortification to kick in for a few minutes, I realised I wasn't feeling it. So what if they overheard us making love. We loved each other beyond reason and wanted to express that love to each other. They aren't exactly saints themselves...

* * *

**A/N**

**So there's chapter 13!**

**From now on the chapters will be at milestone moments in Mason's development.**

**Everything will get explained regarding his growth and a little fluffy twist might be on the horizon.**

**Also Jacob will be making a mini appearance soon. Nothing hostile though.**

**Reviews would be nice. Tell me what you think of Jacob being in this briefly. (very briefly)**

**Much Love**

**xxxx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to The Twilight Saga.

**Impossible Possibilities**

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

**EPOV**

"Mason Charlie Cullen you let go of mummy's hair this instant! Ow!"

Hearing my Bella's distress from the floor below, I quickly hurried up the stairs and into our bedroom. There Bella sat, trying to gently ease Mason's clinging body away from her neck. His fingers were latched into Bella's now tangled ponytail as he stubbornly refused to do as he was told. Walking up to them, I gently pulled Masons crying body into my arms. Pulling him tighter to my chest, I restrained his flailing arms and tried to calm him down.

Lately Mason had begun to throw crying fits if he wasn't getting his own way. A favourite past time of his as of late was pulling his mothers hair. He still found her silky brown locks fascinating to play with. Sadly, his little bit of extra strength was hurting my wifes scalp in the process.

"Shhh shhh. It's alright. Shhh. You can't pull mummy's hair like that little man. Mummy's not as strong as we are remember. Shhh." Rocking him back and forth, his hysterics gradually died down to quiet little whimpers into the crook of my neck.

Walking over to Bella where she sat furiously trying to brush out the tangles in her hair, I sat down beside her on our bed and put my free arm around her waist. "Are you okay love? You know Mason doesn't mean to hurt you."

Placing her brush down, she snuggled further into my arms, breathing deeply into the collar of my shirt. "I know he doesn't, I just hate this faze he's going through. He's only 5 weeks old but Carlisle thinks he's roughly 9 months now. Do you think all 9 month olds go through this faze? I was only trying to put some cream on his nappy rash when he grabbed onto my pony tail. No matter how many times I told him to stop pulling, he just carried on anyway. I hate that he's inherited my stubbornness."

Chuckling quietly at her adorable rant, I kissed the top of her head and squeezed her arm comfortingly. "I know love, why don't you go have a nice long bath and Mason and I will go and play in the living room?"

At her appreciative sigh, I glanced down to my sniffling little boy and smiled encouragingly into his watery eyes. "What do you say monster. Do you want to come play with daddy downstairs?" Bouncing him playfully on my knee, I was finally greeted with giggles instead of tears.

Standing up I led Bella into our bathroom and watched her kiss Mason's cheek softly in goodbye. As the water started quickly filling the tub, I watched riveted as Bella started peeling away her clothes piece by delicious piece. It wasn't until Mason started gurgling impatiently that I realised I'd been stood staring at my wife longingly with my son in my arms. Muttering out an embarrassed goodbye, I reluctantly closed the bathroom door behind me and ran down the stairs. I'd have to ask for a repeat performance some time soon. Maybe to a little music...

Shaking myself from my increasingly x rated thoughts, I placed Mason down on his jungle play mat and lay on my side infront of him. As we played with different toys and laughed at each other like idiots, I revelled in the quiet of the house around me. The family had left two days ago for a 2 week long journey through South America. Carlisle had been in touch with a friend of his from the 30's that clued him in to the where abouts of a coven of two that live in the Amazon that may know more about children like our Mason. Of course Bella and I had wanted to go along but realised that that environment wouldn't be too good for a 9 month old baby. Thankfully the others had enthusiastically agreed to go on our behalf. They were all just as anxious for details as both Bella and I.

Alice had called yesterday morning to tell us that they had arrived and were on their way to see Patrick and his wife Eloise. From the directions they will be given, they will then make their way through the Amazon Rainforest. Emmett had warned me that their mobile signals were becoming more and more erratic and not to worry if we didn't hear from them for a few days.

Now all we had to do was wait.

Trying to distract myself from my increasingly worried thoughts, I smiled back down to my smiling little man and decided his laughter was exactly what I needed right now. Smiling playfully, I started wiggling my fingers closer to Mason's sides where he was most ticklish. The squealing laughter that left his smiling face, warmed my heart up inside.

"Looks like someone is very ticklish today Mister!" Lifting his tshirt away from his belly, I carried on my assault on his squirming little body while blowing loud raspberries against his soft skin. "It's okay son I have it covered. I was told a long time ago how to cure your tickles. It's simple really, you just need to do... this!" Pausing innocently at the end of my speech. I waited for his giggles to die down slightly before I placed my mouth against his little belly and blew again.

As our laughter filled the room, I could hear Bella changing in our room upstairs. Smiling at the thought of her joining our playing soon, I lifted Mason up into my arms and bounced him around against my chest.

"Mummy's on her way. When you see her give her a big hug and kiss to cheer her up. You understand now baby that you can't keep pulling mummy's hair don't you?" Meeting his curious gaze, I saw understanding reach his deep brown eyes.

Smiling proudly, I kissed his rosy cheeks and sat us both on the sofa to wait.

As we impatiently waited for our Bella, a startling scent started slowly invading my senses. Bolting up from the sofa, I sprinted to the window and took in a deep breath, tasting the scents in the area. Snarling viscously, I quickly placed a whimpering Mason into his bouncer and stood protectively crouched infront of him.

How dare he come to our home! It had been months since we last saw him at mine and Bella's wedding and the memory of his ferocious threat to my wife had venom filling my mouth in anticipation.

_I'll kill you! I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!_

How dare he show his face after threatening the reason for my very existence. Who knows how he would react on seeing Mason! If he would threaten the woman he claimed to love at the prospect of our honeymoon, how would he react to the proof that we were successful infront of his very eyes. NO! He would not come near my family.

Bending further into my protective crouch, I monitored Bella's seemingly snail pace down the 2 flights of stairs and how much stronger the repulsive wet dog scent was becoming the closer he got. Snapping my eyes away from the front door, I watched as Bella finally reached the top of the bottom flight of stairs. Not being patient enough to wait for her to get to us, I darted up the stairs and picked her up bridal style and quickly placed her back on her feet behind me, next to Mason.

"Edward! What the hell is going on? Why are you standing like that? What's wrong with Mason?"

At her frantic questioning, I could only spit out one venom coated word in reply.

"Jacob!"

At that one name, the colour instantly started draining from her face. Not wanting her to faint just before he showed up, I quickly pulled her into my arms and softly coaxed her to take some deep breaths. As soon as the colour had returned to her cheeks, she pulled out of my arms and quickly scooped a crying Mason into her arms. Rocking him gently in her arms, she shot her panic filled eyes to our front door.

Knowing that he was seconds away from the house, I quickly pleaded with Bella to listen. "Please Bella. If I tell you to take Mason upstairs at any point, please don't hesitate. Go straight to our bedroom and lock that door, then lock yourselves in the bathroom and try and barricade the door. As far as I can tell, he is on his own, but we don't know how he will react when he sees Mason and he may call for back up. With the others out of reach I will take them on myself. I will protect you both down to my last breath. If I hear that he's going to phase, I will attack before he has the chance to contact the others. If this happens... Run. When he is dealt with, I will find you both and we will get on the next plane out of here until we can be with the others."

Pulling them both into my arms, I held them tightly for a few seconds before turning back to the door. "He's almost here."

Seconds later, the crunch of gravel could be heard by all three of us. As I snarled, Bella tried to control her shaky breathing and Mason seemed to hiss quietly into his mothers neck. Reaching behind me, I held Bella's hand securely in my own as Jacob made his way up our front steps. Then, confusing me altogether, instead of barging into the room and attacking as I'd predicted, our doorbell suddenly chimed enthusiastically into the tense atmosphere of the room. Turning to Bella I motioned for her to stay where she was, as I started walking towards the front door.

If he was trying to trick me, he would have another thing coming!

Opening the door with more force than intended, I glared at the dog leaning casually against the wall. With his hands in his pockets and his feet crossed at the ankle, his relaxed pose was the last thing I was expecting. I still wasn't letting my guard down though.

"What are you doing here Jacob?" Gripping the door frame tightly, I tried to keep myself from moving forward and attacking.

With an amused chuckle, he stepped away from the wall and brushed off the pants on his jeans. "Nice to see you too leech! Are you this hospitable to all your guests?"

Growling at his attempt at humour, I spat my words into his amused face. "I will ask you again dog. What are you doing here?"

Shaking his head in amusement, he slowly started walking closer to the door. "I'm here to see Bella of course. I need to speak to her about something."

Snarling, I stepped forward menacingly and closed the door behind me. "The last time you 'talked' to my wife you threatened to kill her! Or did you forget that pup?"

Holding his hands up in surrender, I stopped my movements and clenched my fists at my side. "Look that was a misunderstanding. If you'd let me speak to her I could apologise to her face. She's still my best friend whether you like it or not!"

Laughing darkly at his stupidity, I moved backwards towards the door. "Not a chance in hell are you going anywhere near my wife. If you want to apologise that badly, you can call her." Opening the door again, I waited for him to leave our premises before I removed him myself.

Instead he had the nerve to start walking forward. "I'm not leaving without seeing her!"

When he was a few inches from the door, I prepared myself to attack. Just as I was about to pounce, a picture in his mind had me straightening up immediately. Not only was I seeing some very intimate moments between Jacob and a woman called Lizzie, but I was hearing the utter devotion and love he felt for this woman. Tilting my head to the side, I studied the calm young man before me. Something had changed since the wedding. Not just emotionally but physically. He seemed relaxed and comfortable in his own skin. This Lizzie woman had obviously changed him.

Relaxing my grip on the door handle, I stated the obvious. "You've imprinted Jacob..."

Taking a step back, he looked at me shocked for a second before scowling and throwing his hands up in the air. "Jesus I forgot about your shitty talent. Can't you turn that freak show off for one day. Yes I have imprinted and I need to apologise to Bella for how I've acted. Come on leech, have a heart!"

Staring at his begging face, I searched his mind for any violent intentions. When I found nothing but sincerity in apologising to Bella, I reluctantly opened the door wide for him to enter.

Leaving him to enter, I darted back to my shaking wife and quickly told her what was going on.

"Try to stay calm love. I've spoken to Jacob and he just wants to speak to you. You might want to hear what he has to say. I really don't think he will try to hurt you or Mason." Stroking her paler than usual cheek, I pulled her forward for a reassuring kiss.

"Jesus can't you two go five minutes! You've got company. Ha look at that blush! It's been a while."

Releasing Bella's lips from mine, I slowly moved to her side so Jacob could finally take in the confused little boy cradled in his mothers arms.

As Jacob finally made eye contact with Mason, his thoughts exploded into my mind. _IT CAN'T BE. Who'd kid is that? He looks like them both. He's got to be 9 months! Only saw her 2 months ago. What kind of circus show are they pulling. Need to tell the others!.._.

At that last thought I snarled under my breath. "Jacob if you will just listen for five minutes you will have answers to all of your questions. Mason is mine and Bella's biological child. He is 5 weeks old but ages very quickly. Apart from that he is more human than vampire. He poses no threat to anyone. By all means tell your pack but do not come anywhere near my family with the intention to kill because I will not hesitate to protect my family!"

For a few minutes all he could do, was stare open mouthed at the three of us. He heard what I'd said but he couldn't understand it. Finally he flopped down onto the sofa and stared off into space looking like he was trying to work out a really hard maths equation. Moving the three of us cautiously closer, I sat us down on the love seat a few metres away from him.

Minutes passed in silence as Jacob watched us closely from his seat. The only thing that could make me tear my eyes away from the Jacob was my little man reaching for me from his mothers arms. Not being able to refuse the pout on his little face, I quickly shifted Mason onto my lap and let him happily play with my fingers.

With her arms free, Bella sat forward a little and finally addressed Jacob. "Hello Jacob. It's been... a while."

Rubbing my hands gently down her back, I watched as Jacobs shoulders slumped in relief. "Hey Bells. Yeah it's been too long. I'd ask what you've been up to but I can pretty much work it out for myself." Laughing a little bit manically, Bella watched Jacob with curious eyes.

"You aren't mad that Edward and I have a child?" Holding her breath, she waited for Jacobs answer.

"I'm confused Bells but not angry. I can't work it out!"

Releasing the breath she'd been holding, she snuggled into my side and started playing absent mindedly with Mason's now curly hair.

"Not to push my luck, but can I ask why you aren't angry? At the wedding you were furious with the thought alone. What's changed?"

Leaning further back into the sofa, Jacob pondered how to answer her question before settling on the simple truth. "It's kind of a long story. I will admit, I was angry at the wedding. Hell I wasn't just angry I was furious! It took the whole pack to calm me down. They chased me into the next state and let me destroy some of the forest to get out my anger. Of course that didn't help for long, so I ran. I couldn't be around the others and seeing the pity on their faces every day. It was bad enough I had to hear their thoughts."

Sighing at the memories flashing through his mind, he looked out the window with a small smile on his face before continuing. "Two weeks after I left, I was waiting for the news of your death and decided I needed to do something to take my mind off you. I hired out a luxury XFR Jaguar and decided to let the speed of the engine and the feel of the car take my mind off my worries. It didn't work. I ended up at a park in Tacoma sitting on the hood of the car, fuming at the world around me."

Sighing happily, images of Lizzie filled his mind. "That's when I saw Lizzie. She was walking through the park talking on her phone and our eyes met across the field. I can't describe to you how it felt, but I knew what was happening. In the space of a few seconds nothing else in the world mattered more than her. No-one else would ever hold my attention ever again. She was it for me. I imprinted."

Smiling bashfully at my now grinning wife, Jacob leaned forward and enthusiastically started telling us more about her. "She's amazing Bells seriously. She walked right up to me and asked if I'd stolen the car! Can you imagine! I think that was the first time I'd laughed in weeks. She asked me about the cars horse power and got technical enough for me to realise she had a passion for cars. I think I was seconds away from kissing her at that alone, and then she mentioned who she was on the phone to. She was talking to her mum about getting her a new wheel chair. It turns out her mum was in an accident a few years ago and was paralysed from the waste down. The way she spoke about her mum and how she'd cared for her ever since, made me love her even more. In turn, I told her about my dad and we ended up going for a coffee and talking all day. Needless to say we've been inseparable since that day."

Smiling into space, he turned back to face my teary eyed wife and the smile fell from his face. "Bella I really need to apologise to you. Those things I said to you can never be forgiven but I need to apologise none the less. After feeling the love I have for Lizzie, I realised what I felt for you romantically wasn't even a fraction of that. I think I confused my love as your friend with my love to get in between you and my enemies. I did love you like that, but I realise I had it all wrong. It's so difficult to explain and I hope one day you can find it in you to forgive me." Staring down at his shoes in silence, I felt the seat next to me dip under Bella's weight as she started to get up.

As soon as Bella stood infront of Jacob, Mason started hissing again and reaching desperately for his mother. Turning her head back to Mason, she smiled and held up her finger to say she'd be right back.

"Jacob, thank you for your apology. Of course I forgive you. I'm so happy for you." Reaching forward she squeezed Jacob around the waist and kissed his cheek before stepping back over to where I was now standing with Mason.

Passing our boy over, she soothed his grumbles and stepped back into the circle of my arms.

Having watched our little exchange, Jacob still looked confused but happy none the less. "I'm not even gonna try and figure out how this happened but I can see that he isn't any danger to anyone. The others will hear about him through my thoughts but I can guarantee they won't try and hurt any of you, even if I have to pull out the alpha in me. It's the least I can do."

Feeling the last of the tension leaving my body at Jacob's plea, I pulled Bella closer and kissed the top of her head, inhaling her calming scent while muttering out my thanks.

After his nod to acknowledge my thanks, his phone signalled he had an incoming text. We could all tell exactly who it was from by the large goofy smile covering his face.

After a quick reply, he shoved his phone back in his pocket and started ringing his hands a little uncomfortably. "To be honest, I'm here for another reason. Lizzie has been accepted to Amberton University in Texas and of course that means I'm going with her. I'm going to try and get some work in a garage out there while she studies. I'm going to be gone for a few years but I needed to say goodbye. No matter what we've been through Bells I'm still going to miss you."

Sniffling, Bella gave Jacob a one armed hug while Mason scowled up at Jacob from her arms. I wonder if his smell was affecting Mason too?

"I'll miss you too Jake but I'm so happy for you. Tell Lizzie I said hi from me and that if she hurts you, I will kick her ass?"Laughing at Bella's sniffled out threat, he gave her one last squeeze before releasing her and peering curiously down to the little boy clinging to his mothers neck.

"Hmm you do look like your mum kid. Sadly you also look like your dad. Ouch Bells I was only joking. You are quite cute I suppose, for a halfbreed. Look after your mum dude, she's the best." Ruffling his hair before he could duck away from him, Jacob chuckled at the disgruntled look on Mason's scowling face. I'm sure Mason thinks he reeks aswell.

Taking a deep breath and then wrinkling his nose up, Jacob straightened his shoulders and purposely strode towards me. Feeling my own nose wrinkling at the smell of mouldy wet dog, I tried to plaster on a friendly expression. Hearing his intentions, I stuck my hand out and waited for his hand to grasp mine. As soon as his hand touched mine, a small growl left both of our throats on instinct. His hand felt like it was burning through mine in it's heat. After a quick shake we both whipped our hands away and started laughing quietly at our joint reaction.

Even though I still wasn't keen on the dog, I felt it customary to wish him well. "Good luck Jacob. I wish you all the best."

Nodding, he considered his reply before meeting my gaze and doing the same. "You too. Look after these two. I may be across the country but if you hurt her I will find a way to make you pay."

Nodding to show I took his threat seriously, I stepped away and pulled my loves back into my arms. With one more quick hug, Bella towed me along to the door to see Jacob out. As soon as his body phased at the tree line and disappeared, I'd pulled Bella back up the stairs and into our bedroom. Sitting against our headboard with Bella's body resting against mine, we watched Mason snuggle down for a nap.

The relief of the peaceful visit hit me and I slumped further into the mattress, breathing in Bella's intoxicating aroma. Ten minutes later, Mason was happily snoozing on my lap, so I quickly placed him in his crib and made my way back to my wife. Upon entering the room, my mobile started ringing in my shirt pocket.

Fishing it out I was met with Alice's frantic voice. "OH MY GOODNESS are you okay? How are Bella and Mason? I've been trying to call you for hours but the signal here is horrible. Your futures just disappeared! Edward what happened! Please tell me you are all okay, I still can't see properly. Are you.."

Cutting her off, I slid back into bed and pulled Bella up against my chest. "Alice calm down. Everything Is fine. Bella and Mason are perfectly fine. Jacob Black decided to pay us a visit. He was here to apologise and to tell Bella he would be leaving. He's imprinted and moving to Texas. I'm sure your vision will come back to you soon, he's only just left. Please reassure the others that everything is fine. I'm sure Esme is beside herself."

Nuzzling my face into Bella's hair, I listened to Alice rambling on about how relieved she was.

She also filled me in to their location and predicted they would be near to Patrick and Eloise very soon. As she rattled off details about map coordinates, my mind focused entirely on Bella's heart rate slowly rising and the way her delicate fingers were making a slow torturous circuit down my chest.

"... Carlisle is really confident in our ability to find... oh... OH … EW EDWARD! My visions are back. Can't you two keep your hands off each other for five seconds. Your on the phone to your sister for god sake!" My laughter at Alice's disturbed speech turned into a husky moan as Bella's hand wandered down the fly on my jeans.

"Alice. I've got to go. Good luck with everything, send everyone our love. Bye." Pressing the end call button, I quickly threw the phone onto the bedside table and pinned Bella's hands above her head on the mattress below me.

"Bella that was very naughty. I may have to punish you." Diving in, I fastened my mouth to her collarbone and sucked as hard as she could handle.

As she moaned out my name and tried to free her hands from my grip, I watched as a dark red love bite appeared on her creamy skin. Growling at the site of my mark on her body, I ground against her, showing her just what she does to me.

"God Bella you have no idea how worried I was today. I thought I was going to lose you and Mason. I love you so much baby.**"** Sucking her ear lobe into my mouth, I started unbuttoning her shirt, releasing her hands to continue their previous journey.

Her husky reply sent shivers through my body. "Show me how much you love me..."

Groaning, I pulled open her shirt, ignoring the buttons as they bounced off my chest and onto the bedroom floor. Tearing my own shirt over my head, I quickly leaned down and pressed our chests together, skin to skin.

Wiggling one hand under her, I made quick work of the clasp of her bra and threw it over my shoulder so I could fully feel her against me. While my hands cupped her full breasts and pinched her hard nipples, her hands were frantically unzipping my pants and working them down my legs.

The feel of her hands stroking me through the material of my boxers had me crying out into her neck. "Ugh Bella stop baby, It feels too good. I w-wont be able to last."

Releasing me from her hold, she pushed gently on my chest, wanting me to roll over.

With my back to the mattress, she wasted no time in discarding my pants and boxers and shimmying out of her own underwear, before straddling my shins and grazing her hands slowly up my thighs.

"I love you so much Edward. Let me show _you_ how much." Before I could protest, her tongue snuck out and licked me from base to tip in one fluid movement.

Words that my parents had told me to never say infront of a lady left my mouth and my back arched up off the bed in ecstasy. I could only moan out her name as she worked me into her mouth, swirling her tongue around my head and working my shaft deeper into her throat.

Finding the strength from somewhere, I gently pulled her up my body and panted out my words. "I want to finish with you. God I need to be inside you Bella."

Whimpering at my husky plea, she angled her hips and in one quick movement, sunk down on my entire length. Without my permission my eyes snapped closed as I thought to keep my release at bay. Feeling her grinding against my hips, I pulled my eyes open and growled at the vision before me. There she was, my goddess. A thin layer of sweat covering her body, eyes dark with desire, looking down to where we were joined, lips parted in exertion as she braced her hands against my waist, there had never been a more erotic site.

Groaning I sat up against the headboard and gripped her firm backside in my hands. Lifting her up slowly, I gently eased her back down my length, groaning her name with every twitch of every muscle I could feel. Biting at my shoulder, she wrapped her hands into my hair and started bouncing up and down with all of her energy. Grunting with every slap of our thighs, I helped her move, grinding her against me every few minutes. Before long I could feel her walls tightening around me and knew she was seconds away from release. Wanting to send her over the edge, I quickly flipped us over and hooked her ankles over my shoulders. The new angle made me find her sweet spot instantly and with three more hard thrusts she was screaming my name and clamping down on me like a vice. The feel of her release bathing my length had me following in her delight not a second later.

I wasn't sure how long we lay there, a panting mess of limbs, me still inside of her. But her stomach soon made itself known. Groaning as I slipped out of her heat, I quickly scooped her delectable body into my arms and started walking at a human pace down the stairs. Maybe after making some lunch, we could christen the kitchen table. How often could we make use of an empty house after all. Now I just had to work out the fastest thing she could eat...

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Heyyyyy. **_

_**I thought I'd add abit of Jacob in for any fans of his. (not me)**_

_**I like people to get their happy endings (no pun intended) even if I don't like them. :)**_

_**Just a little detail for you incase you didn't know... Lizzie is actually the girl in Breaking dawn that Jacob meets at the park and likes but not enough. I always felt sorry for her... **_

_**Anddd that quote from Jacob is actually from when he turns up at the wedding.**_

_**Thank you to the majority of you who have been patient with me.**_

_**Thank you to all the NICE reviewers and everyone who faves and whatnot.**_

_**Fun fact for you all... I HATE LEMONS in real life (they taste like window cleaner) but I loveeeee ff Lemons. Rawrrr ;)**_

_**Much Love**_

_**xxxx**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to The Twilight Saga.

**Impossible Possibilities**

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

_**BPOV**_

Breaking the relieved silence consuming the room, I couldn't stop my thoughts from tumbling out in shock.

"I can't actually believe this. I know we all hoped this would be the verdict but I never actually imagined it could be true. All these weeks of worry for nothing. I can't thank you all enough for finding Huilen and Nahuel. I don't know what we would do without you all. I just c-c-can't believe it's over. N-no more worrying about my baby. Thank you s-so m-much!"

Covering my face with my hands, I slumped down to the floor exhausted and overwhelmed.

Instantly Edward was by my side, picking my sobbing body from the floor, moving us to the sofa, holding me tight to his chest. Clinging to each other as tight as possible, we released the past 7 weeks worth of dread in relieved sobs into each others necks. Our boy will be fine.

As the others kept Mason entertained with toys and funny faces, Edward and I sat trying to calm ourselves down enough to ask for more details.

It had been two weeks since our family left for South America. Two weeks of constant worry and fear of the possible outcome to their findings. Two weeks of waiting for a phone call and hoping for the best.

Four hours ago we had finally received the call we were after. Our family were on their way home. We had tried to get information from them but their flight was taking off and they were told to turn their phones off. They had briefly told us it was good news but the actual conclusion was more than we could have hoped for.

As soon as they had opened the front door to our home, we were desperate for information. We said our hellos and had the life hugged out of us by every family member, but eventually we became impatient and begged for the news. While Mason was being passed around between the family to receive his 2 weeks worth of missed kisses, Carlisle filled us in on what they'd found.

As soon as Alice's visions had returned after Jacobs sudden visit, the family had made their way to Patrick and Eloise. Finding them became more of a challenge than they anticipated. They struggled to catch the scent trails left by the couple as they seemed to clash with a lot of other distinct new aromas. Eventually they tracked them down 2 days into their journey. They stayed with the nomadic couple for a few days before politely leaving with the approximate whereabouts to the coven we were seeking. After 2 more days and almost half their trip later, they finally caught the scent they were after. A scent similar to our Mason's in its distinct aroma. The scent was always accompanied by the strong scent of a female vampire. Elated, they made quick work of following the strong scents until they finally stumbled upon the defensive coven.

It had taken them many hours of reassurance to get them on our side. Their coven of two consisted of Huilen, a female vampire originating from the Mapuche tribe from Chile and Nahuel, the biological nephew of Huilen, a vampire hybrid just like Mason. When they were calm, the others had politely asked for as much information as possible. Once Nahuel heard about Mason, he became more than happy to tell them their story.

It turns out, Nahuel's mother Pire had been seduced by a nomadic vampire 150 years ago. When the nomad was fed up of Pire, he vanished leaving Pire devastated. Little did she know that she was also carrying his baby. As her pregnancy progressed, Hulien realised something wasn't right. She fled from their village with her little sister and hid in the rainforests. The bigger Pire got, the more worried Hulien became. She could see the love her sister had for her unborn child but worried what the hybrid baby would do to her sister. There had been rumours for centuries amongst their tribes that depicted similar situations to the one they were in. The red eyed demon seducing young women and impregnating them with their evil spawn. When Pire had heard Hulien's worry she was quick to reassure her sister that her baby would not be evil. When asked how she could possibly know, she'd answered that she could feel the goodness within.

Then the day finally arrived. After only 3 weeks of being pregnant, Pire's waters burst. Having done all she could do with their limited supplies, Hulien had delivered her sisters baby. After a difficult labour, Nahuel was born into Hulien's arms. She told our family that upon looking into the eyes of the little baby crying in her arms, she finally believed what her sister had said all along. Nahuel was good.

Pire loved her baby boy with every fibre of her being. She named him Nahuel after the jungle cat. After only a few hours of seeing her baby into the world, complications with after care became apparent. Hulien tried with every bone in her body to save her sister but she had sadly lost too much blood. They were out in the rainforest with no supplies or any way of getting help. Hulien watched her sister pass away and vowed to care for her nephew and shower him with all the love he deserved.

Years passed as Hulien raised her rapidly growing nephew. They told the family of Nahuel's fast growth and how worried Hulien became. Then we finally got the information we needed. At the physical age of around 10, Nahuel's growth had started to slow down. By the time he appeared 18, he had altogether stopped. 5 more years passed and Nahuel stayed the same. Hulien was weak with relief having feared her nephew would only live a short life.

At this point in the story, I had stopped my pacing and leapt across the room to pull Edward and Mason into my arms. Our boy would live a long happy life.

As I'd squeezed my boys with all my strength I'd listened as Carlisle finished their story.

Five years after Nahuel had reached maturity, his biological father Joham made an appearance. Hulien had been on her own as Nahuel hunted and couldn't defend herself against Joham's attack. Luckily Nahuel returned just in time to pull Joham off his Aunt and fight to protect her. Although Joham was stronger, Nahuel had just witnessed his only family being savagely attacked and definitely didn't struggle to rip his father into tiny pieces. Sadly by this point Hulien was already going through the change. After the three days, she woke to her grief stricken nephew and a whole new life. That was 150 years ago and they were still going strong.

After the family had spent a few days telling them about Mason and our situation, they politely said their goodbyes with promises to meet again one day. That was a few days ago and now they were finally home.

Pressing my face closer into the fabric of Edwards shirt, I tried to control my relieved sobbing enough to be able to thank everyone again.

"Ermm Edward, Bella? You have company.."

Lifting my head, I turned to Emmett curiously, wondering what he could mean. Following his line of site, a smile that couldn't be controlled made its way across my face as I watched Mason crawling toward his daddy and me with a look of determination on his little face.

Grunting from concentrating so hard, we watched as Mason finally wriggled his way closer to our feet. When he was a few inches away from us, he looked up and smiled so big you could see his four little teeth flashing amongst his gummy smile. Wiping my cheeks with the back of my hand to get rid of my left over tears, I smiled shakily down at my boy and lifted his giggling body onto my lap.

After a few minutes, I gently eased myself from Edward's lap and handed Mason over for a cuddle with his daddy. As I watched Edward kissing Mason's smiling face all over, I could hear Alice bouncing in her seat impatiently. Looking at our relieved family, I couldn't help but let a few more tears slide down my cheeks.

Unable to contain herself, Esme quickly shot up from her seat and pulled me up into a comforting hug. "Shhh sweetie. Don't cry. I know you must be so overwhelmed right now. We are all here for you."

Snuggling into her embrace, I whispered my thanks to the rest of the room. "Thank you all so much. I will never be able to repay you for what you've done for Edward and I."

My shaky words were met with gentle smiles and loving looks. After a few more indulgent minutes in Esme's embrace, I leant back and kissed her cheek before shuffling back to my boys.

Bouncing in her seat, Alice took the silence as her opening. "I can't believe how different Mason looks! Look at all that hair! It's going to need cutting soon. And he has teeth! 4 of them! I counted. And when did he start crawling? Tell us everything!"

Laughing at the excited look on all their faces, I excitedly started filling them in on what they'd missed in their two week absence. "Well as you can see Mason looks a lot older now. We think he might be nearly 12 months but of course we cant be sure. His first tooth came through a few days after you left. Then the others popped through almost daily."

Turning to Edward where he sat bouncing Mason around on his knee, I smiled at him adoringly before giggling out the rest. "Of course we found out Mason could crawl completely by accident. My dad had just left after his afternoon play date, and I was changing Mason's nappy on his changing mat on the floor. Edward was sat infront of the TV across the room, putting away a few of Mason's DVD's. I turned around to get a fresh nappy and by the time I'd turned back around, Mason had rolled onto his front and started army crawling in Edwards direction. At first he wasn't really getting anywhere but after a few tries he got the hang of it and was soon giggling up from Edwards feet. Oh god if you could have seen the look on his face you would have laughed for hours. It seems my baby can sneak up on daddy just fine."

Laughing with everyone else, I turned and poked Mason's on his little nose. He instantly reached for me giggling at the funny faces I was pulling. Swinging him up in the air, I giggled along with everyone else as he squealed in delight.

Watching Rosalie edging closer to our sofa, an idea popped into my head. Twisting Mason around, I placed him gently on the floor by my feet and watched as he propped himself up on his hands and knees. Looking up at me in confusion, I pointed to Rosalie and watched as his little eyes followed my movement. "Look baby. It's Aunty Rose. Go show her your little chompers and she might run you a nice bubbly bubble bath later."

In an instant, he was crawling quickly towards his Aunty, giggling all the way and shaking his head back and forth in time with his movements. Crazy boy.

Snuggling back into Edwards arms, we watched as Rosalie swooped down and swung our squealing little boy into her arms. "Hey cutiepie. I missed you so much, yes I did. Did you miss me? You did! Awww thanks for that slobbery smooch. Can I see your new pearly whites cheeky chops?"

Giggling, Mason quickly offered up a gummy smile, proudly showing off his four little milk teeth.

As the others all cood down to our smiley boy, Edward started chuckling and called out for Mason's attention. "Mason, look over here little man. Good boy." As Mason stared smiling at his daddy, I realised what he was about to do.

Looking forward to the others reactions, I watched as Edward raised his hands infront of him and clapped his hands together quickly while cooing over to our giddy boy. "Good boy!"

Joining in with Edwards clapping we watched as Mason's gummy smile grew even more pronounced until he was bouncing up and down in Rosalie's arms and giggling adorably. As his laughter reached its peak, he bought his chubby little hands together and started clapping along with his daddy and me.

Instantly everyone started clapping and cooing down to our baby. He couldn't be cuter if he tried!

* * *

"Are you sure Esme?" I asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Shaking her head, she started gently pushing me towards the front door where my husband stood with a backpack of food and a blanket. Our favourite blanket.

"Of course I'm sure honey. None of us mind watching Mason, you know that. Plus we've all missed the little cutie so much. Jaspers already hogging play time with Mason as we speak. I can hear them upstairs playing with his toy xylophone. I think Jaspers enjoying it more than Mason to be honest." Laughing at the noises she could hear from up the stairs, she gently pushed me towards Edward again. "Honestly sweetie, go, spend some time with Edward. You two have a lot of new information to discuss and I'm sure you would love a moment alone."

Sighing happily, I quickly pecked Esme's cheek before grabbing Edwards hand and pulling him towards the edge of the forest. We really did have a lot to digest right now.

After securing the backpack tightly to my shoulders, I hopped up into Edwards waiting arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and burying my face into the back of his neck.

Instantly, we were off. The feeling of the wind whipping my hair behind me and the sensual feeling of the muscles rolling underneath my husbands back, had me sinking deeper into his hold. A few minutes later, Edward signaled me that we were nearly there. Peeking up from the spot I was nuzzled into, I smiled as our beautiful meadow came into view.

Slowing down to a human jog, Edward gently repositioned me so we were chest to chest. Tightening my hold, I started placing kisses on every piece of skin available.

"As much as I'd love for you to continue my love, I really do think we have some things to discuss."

Groaning at how true that sentence really was, I placed one more kiss on his strong jaw before straightening my legs and sliding down his hard body. "Okay honey. Sorry you are right. Come on lets sit."

Tugging Edward into the middle of our meadow, I watched as he lay out our blanket before setting the backpack down and opening it up to reveal my lunch.

Smiling at my caring husband in thanks, I kissed him sweetly on the lips before motioning for him to sit down. As soon as he was sat cross legged on the blanket, he opened his arms, inviting me onto his lap. Needing no more encouragement than that, I quickly wrapped my legs back around his waist and pressed our chest together.

Staring into each others eyes, I could feel the relief radiating through our bodies. Aswell as the relief I could see the desire to voice his concerns burning behind his hypnotizing topaz eyes. Feeling the need to unburden him from these worries, I was quick to ask what was wrong.

"Sweetie, please, speak to me. I don't like to see you this worked up. Please, what is it?" Running my hands over his tense shoulders, I tried to reassure him how much I love him with my soft caresses and adoring looks.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly moved his hands up my arms and slowly over my shoulders until just the tips of his fingers were gently sliding up my neck and onto my face. Holding my face in his hands, he looked into my eyes like I was the centre of his universe.

Kissing his palm, I waited patiently for him to get his thoughts in order.

"I just..."

Smiling, I placed my hand over his heart trying to encourage him to continue.

Looking down at my hand resting on his chest, he finally blurted out his words.

"I can't even begin to describe to you how relieved I am. I know you feel it too. I can see it in your eyes. Our boy is immortal. We will never have to say goodbye. I j-just can't even begin to describe what that means to me."

Softly caressing the strong muscles in his forearms, I waited for him to continue.

"With all these weeks worry, an important topic has been pushed to the back of our minds. I think we need to address this topic now."

Nodding, I waited for him to get the courage to ask this important question.

"Bella, my love, I know you've expressed countless times how you wish to be changed. Please know, I want you changed for my own selfish desires more than I could ever express, but things may have changed for you now. No please let me finish." He was quick to silence the protests bubbling to my lips.

Nodding, I waited for him to finish. "Now we know Mason will eventually stop ageing 10 years after his birth, and that he will be perfectly healthy. I must know one thing. Are you planning to be changed in ten years when Mason reaches maturity so you do not miss out on any of his growth?"

Staring at my husband blankly, I took a few moments to process what he was asking me.

After a few minutes, I shook my head in wonder at my husbands occasional stupidity. Copying his movements, I gently placed my hands on either side of his face and moved forward so our foreheads where resting against one another. "Edward. I know you've told me a thousand times that you would love me at any age but I do not plan to be a 30 year old vampire with a toy boy husband of 17. I know how much strength you have to hold back to be with me. I can see the struggle you have to fight. If I could, I would be changed tomorrow. I love you with everything that I am and the sooner I'm like you, the better."

Before I could continue, hard lips were moulding themselves passionately against mine. Moaning into his mouth, I pulled away to take in a much needed breath and shakily whimpered out the rest. It didn't exactly help that his hands were now wandering south and his lips were sucking teasingly against my neck.

"As much as I would hate to miss those 3 days of Masons development while I change, I'd like to think by the time I wake, he will still be as he was. My only concern is that I will struggle with my strength and not be able to hold my baby."

Sensing the turn my voice had taken, Edward quickly leaned away from my neck and shook his head in reply. "Love, no. Please, don't think like that. Remember when Mason was born we all told you that his skin felt more durable and that his scent didn't call to us in a tempting way? Things have not changed, Mason does smell part human, but to our senses the vampire half of him overpowers the rest. As for your strength, Mason is a tough little boy. You've felt for yourself how strong he's become. I can only predict that his vampire qualities will grow within him the older he gets. From what we've heard of Nahuel, he will even enjoy the hunt aswell. Your only concern right now should be when you think is the best time to be changed. You won't be able to see Charlie for a while but we can still take Mason to see him if he wishes. Please baby, don't worry about the rest. Our family will help you all the way. There is no way you could ever hurt Mason. Understand?"

Nodding, I wiped the tears away that had silently rolled down my cheeks during his speech. He's right of course, I could never hurt my baby, my family would never let me.

"Thank you. I suppose I've been worried about that issue for a while but never really known how to ask."

Kissing my forehead softly, he smiled reassuringly before pulling me closer into his arms. "Please never feel that you can't ask me something. No matter how big or small, I'm here for you all the way. I love you so much Bella."

Gripping his hair tightly, I nuzzled my face further into his cheek before whispering out my declaration. "I love you too Edward. More than I could ever say. I don't need to think anymore, I don't want to think anymore, I've done enough thinking over the past 7 weeks to last me a life time." Laughing together, I pulled back and tried to convey the seriousness of my words through my gaze. "2 months Edward. In 2 months I want to be changed. From calculations we've done, Mason should resemble a 2 year old. He will be able to understand fully what's going on and be able to help you all cope while I change. He deserves to know what's going on. We can warn Charlie in plenty of time and while I change, Mason can spend some time with his Grandpa. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to be your equal."

Growling, I was quickly flipped onto my back and gazed down at with dark lust filled eyes. "Bella! You are my equal, you always have been. Whatever we are, we will always be equal. The only thing that this change will mean is that Mason and I will never have to lose you. That is definitely something worth celebrating!"

Groaning, he tortuously, slowly licked a path up my neck until he reached the corner of my mouth. "And of course, you'll be more durable. That's a definite bonus."

Whimpering in pure need, my hips shot up of their own accord, grinding against the hard bulge pressing against where I needed him most. "Edward please..."

Smirking down at me sexily, he huskily whispered his question while rocking harder into my heat. "What is it love. What is it you need?"

Groaning embarrassingly loud, I quickly shot my hand down between us and squeezed him through his jeans. "You Edward! I need you!"

Before I could register what was happening, my shirt was being quickly pulled over my head and my pants were being thrown over his shoulder. Lay on our blanket in only my underwear, I tried to control my breathing as I watched Edward gazing hungrily at my body and slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

With his shirt hanging from his arms, he slowly leant down until his hands were on either side of my face against the blanket, and began slowly kissing every inch of my face. Running my hands down his back, I tried to hook my legs around his waist to get a better angle but my legs were suddenly being pinned down to the floor.

"No, no, no love. None of that. We'll get to that I promise you. I can't wait to be buried deep inside your tight, wet pussy but right now... I'm hungry."

Groaning at the implications of those words, I tried to rub my thighs together to create friction where I needed it most. "Tut tut, you naughty girl, I told you none of that. Now be a good girl and scream my name as I fuck you with my tongue."

Gasping out his name in shock, I watched as my bra quickly became the first casualty of the afternoon followed quickly by my shredded panties. "Oh fuck!"

Growling, his hands shot to my aching breasts, pinching and pulling my nipples deliciously. "What was that my love? What was that sinfully naughty word you just screamed? Say it again. Now."

As I remained silent, staring up into the panting beast above me, he growled and slowly moved his hand teasingly down my body until his hand rested exactly where I was wet and begging for him. Rubbing the inside of my thigh, he leaned down and sucked my nipple into his mouth. Releasing me with a pop, he moved his hand back to my heat and began rubbing me an inch from where he was needed.

"Are you sure you don't want to say it again baby? Say it for me one more time and I'll give you everything you need..."

Feeling any leftover embarrassment drifting away from my body, I shot my hand down to join his and moved him to where I needed him. "So help me god Edward if you don't fuck me right now, I will make you suffer!"

Smirking at me sinfully, he removed his hand and slowly licked his fingers clean before moving it back to my heaving chest. "And how my love do you plan to make me suffer?"

Racking my brain for some way to make my immortal husband suffer, it finally came to me. "I know exactly how to make you suffer. I'll use the shower head in our bathroom again to pleasure myself and scream your name through the LOCKED bathroom door!"

Bingo.

Two fingers quickly entered me as his thumb started rubbing mindlessly quick circles over my clit. Growling he sucked on the skin of my neck while thrusting his cock against my thigh. "I will remove that shower head if you ever use it again. Baby you know a measly lock won't stop me from getting to you. I'll break the door down again. I did it on Isle Esme, I'll do it here. I'm the only one who can make you scream like this! Mine!" Growling he made quick work of hooking my legs over his shoulders and diving right in to his feast.

"Fuck baby you taste so good! I can't get enough of you."

That was definitely an understatement. He was practically devouring me in his hunger.

Fisting his hair in my hands, my back involuntarily arched as I felt his tongue thrusting into me in vampire speed. With his fingers pinching my clit, I was soon seeing stars and chanting his name to the heavens.

Even after my high wore down, he still kept at it until I was pushing his head away from the sensations coursing through my body. Looming over my writhing body, he licked his lips for show before leaning down and beginning his assault on my nipples again.

Not being able to take anymore, I finally snapped. "Please Edward. Please I need you inside of me. Fuck me, please fuck me!"

Growling, I watched as he quickly discarded his jeans and boxers and sat back stroking his cock while looking in my eyes. "Is this what you want baby? You want me to pound your wet pussy with my thick cock? Do you?"

Nodding my head frantically, I moved my hand back down to my folds and began rubbing in time with his strokes. Seeing that as all the invitation he needed, my ankles were quickly placed on his shoulders as he gripped my hips and thrust himself fully into me in on hard thrust. "So tight baby. I'm going to make you see stars."

With no more words, he pulled out before quickly thrusting back in with a loud groan. Screaming in ecstasy, I gripped onto his shoulders for dear life as he thrust with as much power as I could handle. Feeling my body moving across the blanket in our frenzy, I soon found my back meeting the cold grass of the meadow. Delighting in the extra sensation, I started pinching my own nipples while rolling my hips against his thrusts.

Panting, he lowered one of my legs and moved his left hand back to my clit, rubbing furiously. "You feel too good baby, I can't last much longer. Come for me. Come on my cock!"

Screaming out to the heavens, I easily met his demands, clamping down on his pulsing cock and arching up on the damp muddy grass against his chest.

With a few choice expletives thrown in with my name, I soon felt his release mixing with mine.

Collapsing to my side, I whimpered as he slipped out of my still quivering body.

If this was what our sex life was like now, what would it be like as a vampire?

* * *

**AN**

**What will it be like indeed!**

**So... HEY!**

**I got rid of the bold for speech thing I somehow started.**

**The punctuation and layout is still wrong, but it's the best I can do.**

**Next chapter is Mason fluff and family fluff, then chapter after... a lil twist...**

**5 more to go, including the epilogue.**

**Anywho, reviews would be niceeee?**

**Much Love**

**xxxx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to The Twilight Saga.

**Impossible Possibilities**

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

_(Mason is 3 months old but looks around 16 months.)_

* * *

"Smiler! Come here and give Pops a squeeze!"

Laughing at the childlike excitement on my father-in-laws face, I quickly passed over my squealing son and stepped back as Charlie swung him around in quick circles.

"Charlie, if you're done trying to make your grandson throw up his lunch, I'd like to offer you a drink of some kind?" Smirking at the giggles still leaving Mason's shaking little body, I motioned for Charlie to take a seat.

"Thanks son, I'd love a coffee if you have one. Black please."

Nodding I ruffled Mason's curly bronze locks while squatting down so we were eye to eye.

"What about you little man. Do you want some juice? Can you say juice? Jooossseeee..." Staring into Mason's confused brown eyes, I waited patiently to see if he'd repeat the word for daddy.

"Are you sure he said Mama the other day? All I can hear is cute baby gibberish."

Shaking my head, I stood up and started making my way to the kitchen. "He definitely said Mama the other day Charlie. Of course it sounded more like 'Moh-Moh' But he was pointing at a picture of Bella in his room. I can't believe you all don't believe me. Even Bella's hesitant to take my word for it. She thinks he's not ready to speak just yet. Don't worry I'll prove you all wrong soon, won't I buddy. Can you say, buddy? Budd-eeee..."

Once again Mason just stared at me like I was insane before turning back to Charlie and playing with his moustache.

Sulking, I walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine while making my way to the large double doors leading out into the garden. My mood instantly brightened at the scene playing out before me. With flowers all around them and mud covering every inch of their aprons and gloves, my wife and mother began laughing together as they tended to the weeds and planted new flowers. Esme was positively giddy when Bella volunteered to help with the gardening earlier this morning. She'd practically dragged my wife into the garden and hadn't stopped smiling since.

Leaning against the wall I watched as Bella started giggling hysterically at the impression Esme was doing of Emmett. Clutching her sides desperately, she quickly leant against Esme for support as she tried to control her laughter. Soon both women were clutching onto each other in a tight hug and giggling into each others shoulders.

As beautiful as it was to watch two of the most important women in my life having fun, a strange sensation settled in my chest as I watched them talk. Rubbing the spot above my heart absent mindedly, I tried to understand the reason for the unusual sensation.

Just as I was about to give up trying to work it out, Esme leant down and placed a tender kiss on Bella's forehead while caressing her windswept hair and smiling beautifully. In that instant the realisation came flooding back. The last time I had felt this sensation being when Bella told me she was pregnant almost four months ago.

Seeing the mother daughter relationship right infront of my eyes had visions of the little girl I'd imagined speeding back into my mind. Now instead of seeing Esme and Bella giggling together, I saw Bella and a little girl, our little girl, playing amongst the flowers. In my mind, Bella was tickling mini Bella and blowing raspberries on her little mud covered belly. I could almost hear the squealing giggles as my imagination ran wild.

Shaking my head, I quickly headed back into the living room with Charlie's coffee. I knew only one thing would make me feel better now and that was my son.

"Here you go Charlie. Can I take Mason a moment, I'm going to go and tell Bella you're here."

Nodding through a goofy smile, Charlie smoothly handed Mason up into my arms and stood sipping his coffee watching us. Mason obviously sensed my unusual emotions and quickly wrapped his little arms around my neck, burrowing his face into my cheek. Squeezing him back with as much love as his little body could take, I started peppering little kisses onto his face while walking us slowly out into the garden. I could sense Charlie following behind us and held the door open for him to walk through first.

With a pat on my back and a confused smile, Charlie rushed through the door and made his way over to a waving Bella. As they greeted each other Mason started to wriggle excitedly in my arms at the sight of his mummy. Shaking his little hand at her, he started babbling louder and louder as we slowly approached her. With one hand pointing to Bella he started happily slapping his other hand down on my forearm.

Then just when the moment couldn't have become any cuter, his baby gibberish slowly started to change into the words I was positive he'd said before.

"Mwanaem amu uma mo mo ma mo mama! MAMA!"

His little speech became louder and louder until he was inches away from Bella and reaching out for her gleefully. As soon as she scooped him up into her arms, he started patting her cheeks in time with his happy chants.

"Mamma mamma mamma!"

With the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen spreading across my wifes face, she started kissing Mason's giggly little body all over.

"Such a clever boy, that's right I'm your mummy. Eee you are just too cute, I could just eat you up, yes I could." Leaning down she pulled up his little tshirt and started blowing loud raspberries against his belly. Squeeling he tried to wriggle out of her hold and begun desperatly reaching for me.

"Don't worry son, daddy will save you!" Stepping forward I eased my son from his mothers tickling hold and paced backwards away from her as she started advancing wickedly in our direction.

With Mason trying to climb over my shoulder to get away from his mother, we walked in circles around Esme's flowers beds.

"You can't escape me baby, you might aswell let daddy pass you over now. I'm hungry and mummy wants Mason's belly!"

Squealing Mason increased his efforts to escape while pointing out his advancing mother to me so I could protect him.

"You can try to catch us darling but I will never let my little man be tortured by the raspberry monster. Daddy will save the day!"

Laughing at the super hero pose I tried to adopt, we both started slowing down as we made our last lap of our little circuit. Sensing that tickles were imminent for both himself and me, Mason began loudly chanting into my neck inbetween giggles.

"Mahna uhdo aahh ehda dah na da da DADDA DADDA!"

Stopping in my tracks, I pulled Mason away from my neck and infront of my body and waited to see if I'd heard him correctly.

Slapping my chest excitedly, he started bouncing his head up and down while squeeling out my name.

"Dadda, dadda, dadda, daddahhhh!"

Forgetting our game altogether, Bella quickly came forward and wrapped her arms around my waist from the side while squealing in a very Alice like fashion.

"That's right baby, Dadda is always going to save you. Your mummy and daddy love you so much!"

Wrapping my free arm around her waist, I pulled her tight to my chest so Mason was sandwiched happily between us.

We stood like that for a few minutes as Esme and Charlie told us repeatedly how adorable their grandson was. As soon as Mason started yawning against my chest we decided it best to put him down for his afternoon nap. Walking inside, we waited for Charlie to say bye for the day, before walking upstairs and placing Mason into his cot to sleep.

Before I could suggest joining the others in the living room, Bella began leading me to our bedroom. Sitting on the chaise at the end of our bed with Bella on my lap, I tried to shake off the remaining tension from the images from before.

"Edward, what's wrong? Before Mason spoke you looked so shocked and confused. Please baby what's wrong?" Running her hands softly through my hair, I closed my eyes and leant back against the bed.

"I just had some strange feelings when I was watching you and Esme earlier. I'm fine honestly."

Of course that wasn't answer enough for my wife. "Sweetie what is it, please tell me?"

Not being able to deny her anything I easily relented. "Please don't worry love it's just that when you were pregnant with Mason, I always invisioned a little girl and seeing your relationship with Esme somehow brought back some of my longing for that daughter. It got me thinking. After Mason's birth we have been active without protection on every occasion yet there have been no signs of conception. I know we weren't trying for another baby but it proves that Carlisle's theory must have been correct. In concieving Mason, you must have been at your most fertile otherwise you could have been pregnant again by now. I'm not explaining myself properly, I just mean..."

Stopping me mid sentence with a firm kiss, Bella pulled back and smiled calmly at my frustrated expression. "It's alright Edward I understand. We both must have been okay with the idea of another baby for us to not even consider using protection. I think we have to just look at our miracle and realise how lucky we already are. I wish I could give you the little girl you imagined but it doesn't seem possible. After all, my change is in one month time. Being pregnant right now probably wouldn't be the best idea. And who's to say we would even have a girl. It could be another boy. Oh look now I'm babbling."

Laughing at the adorable little pout on my loves face, I qiuckly scooped her up and placed her in the centre of our bed before crawling up her body. Bracing my weight on my elbows, I pressed the length of our bodies together teasingly.

"You're right love. It was just a strange moment, nothing to worry about. I know let's take our minds off this..."

Smirking against the soft skin of her exposed collarbone, I gently started sucking on the skin just below her ear, waiting for her reaction.

"What exactly do you have in mind?"

Moaning at the husky tone to her suggestive wording, I moved my hands lower down her sides until both palms were cupping her firm backside possessively.

'"Well, I was just thinking. We have approximately 2 hours before Mason wakes from his nap. I think we should use that time wisely don't you?"

Grinding into her heat to emphasise my meaning, I started slowly unfastening the buttons down the front of her blue blouse. Taking her moans of approval as a good sign we made quick work of our clothes until just our underwear separated us.

Looking down into the lust filled eyes of my panting wife, I couldn't help the laugh that escaped at seeing the streak of mud still plastered across her flushed cheek. We were about to get that much more dirty that was for sure...

* * *

"Jasper, what are you doing to my son?"

Smirking down at my pouting brother, I waited for him to answer me.

"Nothing. Me and Mason here were just having a chat, weren't we Mace?"

Clapping his hands excitedly, Mason started playing with the buttons on Jaspers sleeves curiously.

My brother talking to Mason was not the only reason why I had asked what was going on. For the past half hour, I had sat upstairs ordering some books for Bella online while listening to Jasper getting more and more frustrated with Mason.

Ever since Mason had started calling Bella and I, mummy and daddy 3 days ago. The others had become obsessed with getting Mason to say their names. So far only Carlisle, Esme and Charlie had succeeded. Esme had got him to call her 'Nanna' while she was bribing him with slices of banana with his breakfast. Carlisle had got an excited 'Gan-Da' when he got home from work armed with a big chocolate bar for his grandson. Charlie had taken Mason back to his house for a few hours to show him his home and play for a while and upon saying goodbye at our front door, Mason had become clingy and started crying out for his 'pop pop'.

So far Mason's vocabulary consisted of few words. Mamma and Dadda being his most popular amongst the list. Closely followed by 'more' and 'no'. The others had taken these new words as a challenge and begun bribing my son at every possible chance they got, determined to make him say their names. Mason was amused by everyones behaviour and more than happy to accept their toys and sweeties.

This is why I stood looking down at my brother on the nursery floor with Mason. His tone had started to become desperate and I was worried what he might be bribing him with now.

"Dadda! Dadda! Daddaaa!"

Looking down at my little man, I couldn't control my laughter anymore. Leaning against the wall for support I let the laughter consume me.

"What's so funny Edward? Do you think it's funny that my nephew won't speak to me! I gave him cake and everything but still no, 'Thank you Uncle Jasper'. Does he not like me or something?"

Trying to control my breathing for my sulking brothers sake, I slowly sank to the floor next to Mason and tried not to look at his face for fear of more hysterics. He definitely did give him cake. Most of it seemed to be around his mouth and across his smiling cheeks. Hell there was even some of his forehead and in his hair!

"Jasper listen to me. Mason loves you. He loves you all. He just doesn't know how to vocalise things yet. He's learning day by day, aren't you buddy?"

"More! More!"

Laughing at his demanding tone of voice and the way he was pointing to the left over cake behind Jaspers back, I shook my head before lifting my hands up in surrender to Jasper.

"See Jasper, he knows what he wants and what he wants is more cake from Uncle Jasper!"

Laughing together as Mason began to get louder and more demanding, I reached behind me for a wet wipe ready to clean my sons mucky face. Of course those plans got put on hold by his next sentence.

"More, more Ja-per more. Japper!"

Smirking at my beaming brother, I watched as he happily shovveled the last bite of cake into his nephews face before swinging him up into his arms and running out of the room and down into the living room.

Seconds later Jaspers excited ramblings could be heard through the house.

"Ha, he said my name! He loves me the most. Don't you monkey. Say Jasper."

"Japper, japper, japper, japperrr!"

"Haha so clever! I'm your favourite aren't I?"

"Japper no, Japper. No."

Laughter immediately shook the house in its volume. Wanting to see everyones reactions, I was in the living room in seconds, laughing along with everyone else. Pouting, Jasper handed Mason over to Alice and sulked off into the kitchen to wash his hands of the chocolate cake covering them.

As Alice wiped Masons face clean and began soothing Mason who was starting to get upset by his uncles departure, I took my place by Bella's side on the love seat. As soon as Jasper walked back into the room, Mason calmed down and begun playing with the others on the floor directly across from us.

Throwing my arms across the back of the couch, I began playing with bella's hair while whispering in her ear.

"It seems our boy has added another word to his vocabulary. Soon we wont be able to shut him up." Giggling into my neck, she placed a quick kiss on my lips before snuggling down into my side.

We sat like that for a while talking about our family and our plans for the next few weeks of Bella's human life. Our relaxed moment was quickly interrupted as the others started gasping and muttering about Mason.

Snapping my eyes over to my family I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Holding one of Emmett's hands and one of Carlisle's, Mason was making clumsy steps in our direction. At first he was slow and barely managing to stand upright but after a few tries he was suddenly walking faster and barely holding onto their hands. Then with wide eyes I watched as Mason let go all together and raced across the last few steps crashing right into the middle of my legs.

With a lump in my throat, I quickly scooped up my panting baby boy and placed him on my lap facing Bella. The overwhelming feeling of pride towards my boy had me choking on my words as the others all cooed down to my little runner.

Running my fingers through his curly hair, I tried to control my emotions as Bella clapped along with Mason and told him just how clever he really was. As if seeking my approval, he turned his excited little face up to me and began clapping. Smiling from ear to ear I happily clapped along with my boy as he giggled and squeeled in delight.

As fast as my son was growing up, I loved every single second of it. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**AN**

**Hey.**

**Just pure fluff this chapter.**

**Twist is on its way next.**

**About 4 more chapters left depending on an epilogue.**

**I saw that the last chaper got 95 visitors. Wowsa.**

**I've received a lot of favourites and alerts but it would really make my day if I could get a few more reviews.**

**Thank you to those who do review. You make me very happy. :)**

**Much Love**

**xxxx**

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**

**Oh and there's a link on my profile to how I imagine Mason at this age if that helps.**

**=]**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to The Twilight Saga.

**Impossible Possibilities**

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

_(Mason is 4 months old but appears 2 years old.)_

Is it possible for a heart to explode from pure happiness? If so, mine was on it's last legs.

In the shade created by a large fir tree on the edge of our meadow, I sat cross legged watching my husband chasing our little boy around in circles. My book lay forgotten by my side as I packed away our left overs from our picnic and watched my two boys laughing like lunatics.

I couldn't believe how quickly the past few weeks had passed. My baby was now a fully fledged toddler with speedy feet and a rapidly growing vocabulary. Our night time routine had definitely suffered in the past few weeks as we struggled to get Mason to quiet down enough to fall asleep. He would lay in his new big boy bed, talking to his stuffed animals and giggling at their imaginary replies for hours on end. At first we were simply amused by his adorable behaviour, however after a few days of a grumpy Mason, we decided enough was enough. Our chatterbox needed to sleep!

It took two stories from Mummy and one song from Daddy to finally get our little man into a routine. Every night for the past two weeks we'd read about 'Percy the poorly pig' and 'Spot the dog' before Edward had to hum Mason his lullaby to get him to sleep. I loved our night time family snuggles but I just wished Mason would let me pick a new book! I was getting really fed up of that stupid pig. The only reason I gave in each night being because every time the word 'pig' was read, Mason would snort like one and giggle at his own cleverness. My heart just wouldn't let me say no. He is too adorable for his own good.

"DADDY NO!"

Squealing, Mason picked up his pace while glancing behind him at his advancing daddy. In one quick movement Edward swooped down and scooped our squirming little boy into his arms and threw him backwards over his shoulder.

"Hahaha! I got you! You can't run away from Daddy!"

Throwing his head back, Edward let out a menacing laugh while jiggling Mason playfully on his shoulder.

Slapping Edwards back while giggling, Mason darted his eyes in my direction and began chanting for help.

"Mummy help. Daddy bad!"

Laughing, I watched as Edward turned to face me, blocking Mason from my view before slowly walking in my direction.

"Darling, have you seen Mason lately? He seems to have vanished!"

Smirking at the excited laughter coming from Edwards back, I stood from my place and started walking towards my boys.

"No honey I haven't. I wonder where he's got to!"

"Mummy here! Daddy got me!"

Placing a hand over my mouth to hide my laughter, I spoke even louder, playing up our game.

"Did you here that honey. I thought I heard a little noise. Huh maybe not. Should we start looking for Mason?"

His laughter instantly increased as he peeked around Edwards waist and saw me lifting up plates and calling his name.

"No mummy I' here! Daddy's back!"

Lifting the picnic basket I called his name a few more times before standing and shaking my head in worry.

"Its no use, I can't find him. Why don't you look that way and I'll stay here in case he comes back?"

"Good idea!"

As Edward turned to head in the other direction Mason's upside down body came into view.

Throwing my hands up in surprise, I started jogging over to my rosey cheeked baby while giggling at his adorably excited face.

"Here he is! He's been here all along! What are you doing on daddy's back baby?"

Squealing he reached for me and excitedly began tugging on my sleeves. Shifting him the right way up, I positioned him on my hip and began smoothing down his wild hair while he chattered on about how naughty his daddy was.

"Mummy, Daddy wouldn't share his grass hopper so I stealded it! I called him hoppy but daddy chased me and I lost him. Daddy catch me and you find me! Mummy more chocolate?"

Laughing at the hopeful look on his already chocolate smeared cheek, I quickly nodded and gave him a quick Eskimo kiss before putting him down and pointing to the picnic basket.

"Just one more baby, we don't want you spoiling your appetite for Grandma's dinner later do we?"

Shaking his head, he quickly tore through the basket and found his chocolate before plopping down and opening it's wrapper.

"I think we're spoiling our son with these chocolates. Did you know Alice had them flown in from Norway when she found out how much he enjoyed them. We might have to limit him before he becomes addicted and eats us out of house and home."

Laughing at the possibility of ever using all of our families combined earnings, I turned around and buried myself in my husbands comforting arms.

I was glad today had been such a fun day. We wanted Mason to have one fun memory to tide him over for the few days of my upcoming change. We had explained as much as possible to Mason what would be happening to mummy, but he couldn't seem to understand why I wouldn't see him for 3 days. We just hoped that in two days when Edwards venom hits my blood stream, Mason will be kept distracted by the others enough to not worry about me too much.

Edward had tried to tell me he would be staying with me through the three day change. I was quick to change those plans. Mason needed him as much as I did, if not more. After a lengthy debate we had finally decided he would divide his time equally and spend the nights with me. I'm sure I would never be alone with a house of six loving family members.

Telling Charlie was a whole other situation. After we told him that he wouldn't be able to see me for a few months, possibly even years, he had turned red in the face and asked Emmett to take Mason out of the room. As soon as his grandson was gone, he had started pacing through the living room and commanding we tell him what was going on. It took four hours of lengthy explanation to get him to calm down and understand this couldn't be helped. We tried to stress that what was going to happen was for the best without actually telling him what was going to happen. I reassured him I would be fine, just a little different and he finally seemed to put two and two together. He'd asked if I would be more like Edward and his family and when I'd said yes he finally calmed down and confessed he was just upset about the length of time he wouldn't be able to see me for. I gave him a new mobile phone and told him that I would ring him every day and that Mason would visit as often as he'd like. Then with one last tear filled embrace and vows of our love, my dad drove home to wait.

That was last night and he was anxious to know what was going on every minute of the day. He now knew I wouldn't be able to speak to him from next Tuesday for atleast three days, so the calls had started decreasing. On the second day of my change, Rosalie planned to bring Mason over to Charlie's for a few hours to help reassure him that all was well.

The whole family were being amazingly supportive right now. Carlisle had taken to inviting me to sit and read with him in his study every now and then. Jasper and Emmett were full of jokes and innuendos, (anything to make me laugh). Alice was her usual self, pampering me beyond compare. I have to admit, the Brazilian wax she'd had me get was surprisingly effective. Esme had taken my last few days as a human as a major challenge and attempted to make me the most extravagant meals you could imagine.

Edward of course was incredibly nervous about my change but at the same time excited to finally be able to know I was safe. He tried to hide his feelings from Mason but couldn't hide them from me. I spent most nights reassuring him with my words and my actions just how much I love and appreciate him. He seemed to understand and showed me his feelings the same way. We definitely were fuelling our brothers innuendos but I couldn't find it in me to care.

My last few days had been planned out in exact detail. It took one mention of ice skating to make me put my foot down and beg for our usual family life for my last few days. They all agreed of course and I couldn't have been happier. The love surrounding my family was amazing.

"Shall we head home love? I think I remember Emmett saying he wanted to beat you at some WII games while he still could."

Sighing happily, I nodded to Edwards request and quickly scooped a now chocolate covered Mason up into my arms. In seconds we were racing home carried bridal style in Edwards arms. Soon I would be racing along side him...

* * *

"Eugh!"

I couldn't believe it! My last day as a human and I get sick!

I'd been innocently sitting down eating my lunch, watching Edward feeding Mason waffles, when out of nowhere the urge to throw up hit my stomach. With a hand over my mouth, I'd hurried to the downstairs toilet and emptied my breakfast into the bowl.

"Love, are you alright? Can I come in?" Edwards worried voice sounded from behind the closed bathroom door.

Standing up I rinsed my mouth out and splashed water on my face before moving over to the door and opening it to reveal my anxious husband.

"I'm fine. Just a little queezy. I think those shrimp Esme had delivered may not have agreed with me." Wiping my damp forehead with a towel, I smiled shakily up to my unconvinced Edward.

"Okay but I think we should have Carlisle take a look at you tonight just in case."

Knowing I wouldn't win this argument, I shakily nodded my head and held my arms out to be held. Not needing to be asked, I was quickly scooped up and carried into the living room where I sat snugly in Edwards lap. Mason sat in the middle of the room playing cars with his uncles, unaware to his mummy's nausea.

We sat like that for hours watching our family interacting with our baby. Rosalie would subtly smooth Masons hair back into place every now and then, Alice would straighten Mason clothes once they became rumpled, Jasper and Emmett would make Mason laugh with their silly faces and Esme kept sneaking cookies and other treats into the room. The coffee table now looked like a buffet table but Mason definitely wasn't complaining. That boy could eat more than any little boy I'd ever seen. How he wasn't twice the size he was is shocking.

Some time around 9pm just after we'd finally gotten Mason to sleep, Carlisle came home from work. Feeling much better, I waved away their concern. Of course it was two against one so I lost and ended up sat in an arm chair as Carlisle rummaged through his black doctors bag infront of me.

"Really Carlisle I'm sure I'm fine. There's no need to go to any trouble."

"Bella dear, you're probably right but it doesn't hurt to do a little check now does it. Even if it's just to reassure your paranoid husband?" Smirking over my head at Edward, he started chuckling at his obviously worried face.

"Edward don't worry son, I'm sure she's fine. I'll just take a look down your throat Bella then check you blood pressure and heart rate if thats okay?"

Nodding I held my arm out for the blood pressure cuff and tried not to wince as the material tightened uncomfortably.

"Your blood pressure is perfectly normal dear. Lets take a look down your throat and see if you have a throat infection coming."

Shining his little torch down my throat, I watched as Carlisle in full doctor mode started mumbling to himself under his breath.

"Your throat looks perfectly fine. On to your heart rate. Let me just grab my stethoscope."

Unbuttoning the first few buttons on my top, I giggled as Carlisle placed the cold metal over my heart.

"Everything's fine. You must just have a stomach bug. See Edward I told you she was fine...OH!"

Confused, I looked down into Carlisle's now awe filled eyes and wondered what was going on. He was smiling proudly at Edward while glancing down to my stomach. I could hear Edwards breathing starting to escalate by my side so I pulled him down to my side and pleaded with my eyes for answers.

Not taking his adoring gaze away from mine, Edwards shakily asked Carlisle for answers.

"Are you sure Carlisle? Could it be anything else?"

What was going on!

"No son, I'm sure. Can't you tell?"

Why were they both looking at me like that!

"I can't b-believe... tomorrow... Bella change... S-s-sure?" That's it! I finally snapped.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" I tried to control my volume but failed miserably. If there was something wrong with me I deserved to know!

Burying his face in my hair, Edward's body shook with silent sobs. Feeling my own eyes filling with tears of frustration, I watched as Carlisle slowly lowered the stethoscope until the metal receiver lay flat against my stomach. Not understanding what was going on, I looked down and tried to understand what he could possibly be listening to. Was my dinner making some funny noises?

That's when it hit me. Snapping my eyes up I met Carlisle's proud expression and the pieces fell into place. The reason why Edward was sobbing, the reason for Carlisle's pride, the reason for my earlier illness... It could only be one thing.

Standing up quicker than expected, I backed a few steps away from the coffee table and started pacing nervously.

The others filed into the room behind me but I couldn't tear my eyes away from my reaching husband. In seconds I was held tight in his shakey hold.

"Will someone please tell us what's going on? Why are these two acting weird? Carlisle man we need to know!" Emmett's pleading had me staring at Carlisle for confirmation.

Smiling reassuringly, Carlisle moved forward and rested his hand on Edwards shaking shoulder as he turned to speak to the others. "I think we know the cause of Bella's earlier illness." Nodding their heads for Carlisle to continue, I pulled Edwards face from out of my hair and rested my forehead on his. Looking into his eyes I could see the love and happiness radiating from his being.

Carlisle's proud declaration had tears of joy rolling down my cheeks.

"We have reason to believe Mason is going to be a big brother. Who would like to go buy a few tests to make sure."

Sobbing into Edwards shirt, I peeked out to see three bodies rushing towards the door. In seconds Emmett, Jasper and Alice were gone and Rosalie and Esme were approaching with awe in their eyes.

Smiling shakily at them, I turned back to Edward and burried my face into his neck.

Ten minutes later the others were back looking windswept and excited. Emmett was the one to unceromiously dump the bag of tests into my lap. As I stood on shaky legs, I tried to ignore the bottle of lube that rolled out of the bag by my feet and slowly walked towards the bathroom, clutching Edwards hand in mine.

Not even giving Edward the option, I pulled him into the bathroom and quickly peed into the jug in the corner. Dropping the tests into the liquid, I watched as Edwards set the timer on his phone before pulling me into his arms. No words were spoken, knowing exactly how we were both feeling right now. Deep inside, I already knew what those tests would say and from the emotion pouring from my overwhelmed husbands eyes, I'm pretty sure he knew too.

As soon as the alarm went off on the phone, Edward was pulling me back towards the sink. And there sat infront of us was our future. Three positives practically shone back at us. Tears of joy ran down my face and before I could say anything Edwards lips secured themselves to mine in a kiss filled with love and longing.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there like that but a impatient knock on the door had us reluctantly pulling away from our embrace.

"Come on guys its been fifteen minutes! The tests take three minutes. We're dieing out here!"

Giggling at Alice's impatient rant, I pecked Edwards lips one more time before opening the bathroom door and walking past our expectant family. Sitting in Edwards lap, we looked up to our crowding family and smiled as angelically as we could.

It took Esme to finally crack with a loud excited shout.

"SO?"

Looking into Edwards eyes, we smiled lovingly at each other before turning back around and nodding to our eager family.

Instantly we were being lifted into hugs in every direction. Edward refused to let me go, so the hugs weren't exactly the most comfortable but they meant the same.

After Esme finally released us from her hold, I realised someone very important needed to know. Digging my phone out of my pocket, I waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hi d-dad."

"Bells are you okay? You sound abit shakey."

"Yes Im fine I just need to tell you something."

"Okay honey, whats wrong. Is it about tomorrow? Are you having second thoughts?"

"No. I just... Tomorrow can't happen right now after all dad. I c-can still see you for a while."

"Thats great Bells. I wasn't looking forward to not seeing you for so long. Honey whats wrong you sound like somethings wrong?"

"No nothings wrong. Everythings right. I j-just, can you come round tomorrow I really need to see you?"

"Of course I can. Please tell me whats happened so I can sleep tonight knowing you're okay."

Taking a deep breath I looked around at my smiling family and hugged Edward tighter to my body.

"You're going to be a Grandpa again. Im pregnant Dad."

The line was silent for a few seconds, only heavy breathing could be heard. That is until a choked up emotional Charlie gruffly muttered through the phone.

"I need to see you. I'm coming round. I'll be there in half an hour. My baby having another b-baby... I j-just need..."

"It's okay dad I understand. I'll see you soon then. Dad... I love you so much."

A choked up whimper was all the response I recieved for a few seconds until Charlie muttered out his parting words.

"I love you too baby girl. Always."

As soon as the dial tone reached my ears, Edward was pulling my lips back to his.

As I poured my heart into our kiss, I thought about how lucky I really was. Not only did I have the most amazing supportive family, I had a perfect son who I loved beyond reason. A loving devoted husband who owned my heart. And now we had another little baby that we could shower with our love and raise to be as wonderful as our beautiful family.

As much as I'd love our baby in any shape or form, I couldn't help but secretly wish for my husbands longed for baby girl... As long as she looks just like her daddy...

* * *

**AN**

Heyyy

My internets been down :(

Anywhoooo... Most of you guessed this scenario tbh.

Now we just have to wait to see the gender. The next few chapters will be speeded up in time.

Two more to go. (boohoo)

Reviews would be lovely? :D

Can we try to hit 200... It would make my week.

Much Love

xxxx

xxx

xx

x


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to The Twilight Saga.

**Impossible Possibilities**

**Chapter 18**

**EPOV**

_(Mason is 18 weeks old but appears just over 2 years old. Bella is in the second week of her pregnancy.)_

"Are you sure I can't get you anything love?" Asking for the hundredth time, I pleaded with my wife to let me help ease her discomfort in some way.

"No, I just need to sit down for a while. Mason's energy levels are starting to surpass what I'm capable of giving back."

Shifting uncomfortably around in her seat, I tried not to frown as Bella tried to unsuccessfully hide her obvious unease from my worried eyes.

Running my hands through my hair frustrated, I sat myself down next to Bella and gently lifted her swollen feet into my lap. As I tenderly started massaging her soles, I tried to ignore the moaning leaving her lips as she relaxed into the cushions. I silently commanded my two week sexually deprived body to stop twitching embarrassingly.

This time around the tables had definitely turned. While Bella was pregnant with Mason, I was the one who had to deny her advances. This time, I was the one struggling to control myself around her. Each day the urge to shred the baggy tshirts from her tired body grew in temptation. Knowing that this baby would be similar in genetics to Mason reassured me I would not hurt it if I made love to my wife. However, this time around the effects the pregnancy were having on my wife had any idea of making love far from her mind.

The day after we had found out we were expecting again, we had taken Mason on a big family picnic and told him the news. At first he simply looked at his mothers flat stomach and became confused. But as the days went by and Bella's bump quickly started making itself known, Mason became overwhelmingly excited. Every morning he would hug his mother around the waist and say hello to his baby brother. I say brother because he is adamant that it is a boy. Each night he would kiss her bump and say goodnight before snuggling into his bed and asking us endless questions about the baby.

_Will he look like me? Why is he in mummy's tummy? Why does daddy not hold baby for mummy? Why is mummy tired? How come mummy's belly button has popped out? Will I share a room with baby? Does he get new toys?..._

The list was never ending.

Not unlike Mason, Charlie was a close second on the excitement scale. He was here every day without fail bringing presents for both Mason and the baby and showering affection on his daughter. I had never seen Charlie be so attentive but as soon as he saw Bella's expanding waistline, he took it upon himself to be as helpful as possible. We think he was making up for not being around when Bella was pregnant with Mason.

Esme was gleeful with Charlie's constant visits. Not only could she cook for three people, but she could watch Charlie's joy at seeing his daughter positively glowing. The others were equally excited but showing it in different ways. Alice was going overboard buying new moses baskets and car seats even though Mason's were barely used in the first place. Rosalie was trying to learn to cook so she could provide meals for Bella, Mason and the baby. Her once limited recipe book was now bulging at the seems. Emmett and Jasper were taking bets on the babys gender, weight, appearance and arrival. Both were in agreement with Mason and believed the baby would definitely be a boy. Carlisle, Bella and I had a different theory.

This pregnancy had been polar opposite from Masons. When Bella carried Mason she hardly had any discomfort apart from the occasional stiffness in her shoulders. This time her poor body was taking a battering. The first thing to wear my poor wife out was the continuous morning sickness for the first 8 days. Without fail at 9am, Bella's breakfast would be making its way into the toilet bowl. Once that died down, her feet and hands began to swell. At first it was simply annoying for her but when her bump began growing in size, the additional weight made her feet almost painful to stand on for too long. No amount of massage seemed to ease the swelling.

From all of those different symptoms and how high up the bump itself seemed in comparison to the first time, our theory was we were getting our little girl. Of course we dared not think this too often incase we got our hopes up. We would be thrilled with our baby no matter what but the symptoms all did seem to point to a different out come.

Never the less, we would know for sure in the next hour. Mason was now tucked up in bed and the others except Carlisle were off on a mini hunt. It had taken over a week for Carlisle to access the equipment he would need but it had all arrived a few hours ago. He was upstairs setting it all up and from his thoughts he was nearly ready for us.

Placing a quick kiss on each of Bella's feet, I gently lowered them back to the floor before pulling her limp body into my lap. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I nuzzled her neck while feeling our baby wriggling around against my hand.

"Are you ready love? Carlisle is almost finished, we can start heading up if you wish." Kissing both of her rosy cheeks I waited for her reply.

"Okay, I'm ready. My feet are really bugging me right now. Please could you carry me baby?"

Smiling at the bashful expression directed at her shoes, I shook my head and gently lifted her into my arms. As if she would need to ask. I loved nothing more than holding my wife close to my body.

Moments later we were back in Carlisle's transformed office, waiting excitedly for him to find the correct position with the ultrasound wand. And just like last time, tears began rolling down my wifes eyes as the loud beating of our babies heart began filling the room. Squeezing her hand, I stared into her overwhelmed eyes adoringly before placing kisses all over her face.

Turning back to the monitor we watched as an image slowly started appearing infront of us. The most noticable thing on screen being the clear view of the babies spine as it slowly moved around. Smiling, I watched in thrilled silence as the little heart echoing around the room, pulsed repeatedly infront of our eyes. It had such a strong beat.

Placing my hand flat against Bella's bump, I watched as the baby kicked its leg out suddenly and felt the amazing sensation against my hand at the same time. Giggling, Bella's hand joined mine as we gazed at our baby on the screen. Two little arms with little hands, two little legs with little feet, cute button nose and mouth and chubby baby belly growing day by day.

"I know you're wondering what sex the baby is, so i'll focus the wand more closely lower on the screen. We should know pretty soon."

Almost bouncing in a very Alice like fashion, I tried to reign in my excitement as Bella giggled from the bed to my right. Staring at the screen we watched as Carlisle pushed some buttons and wiggled the wand around and waited for his verdict.

Sighing in frustration, he turned to face us with a resigned smile on his face.

"It looks like you have another secretive little baby here. Just like it's big brother's were, it's legs are slightly crossed. Sadly im unable to get a clear view of the sex but he or she is very healthy. It is just a waiting game now sadly. Only another few days to go. From the measurements on the screen I'd say you have a maximum of five days left."

Hugging us both quickly, he allowed us a few more minutes of watching our baby before excusing himself to get ready for work. Helping Bella down from the bed, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to my body.

"I love you so much Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

Leaning down I placed a lingering kiss against her lips. As I made to move away, Bella definitely had other ideas. Wrapping her little hands in the back of my hair, she pulled my mouth back to hers and began grinding against my body. Gasping in surprise, I was shocked enough to let her push my body against the wall. With a mind of their own, my hands found themselves firmly latching onto her delicious backside. Groaning at the urgency in her movements, I reluctantly broke away from our kiss and leant back down to stare into her lust clouded eyes.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want? I thought you were too uncomfortable love."

I may have sounded like a gentlemen in my questioning but my hands were definitely not on the same wavelength as my right hand slowly started inching up the inside of her thighs.

"I am uncomfortable but I'm thinking that if I'm lay on my back, that could be classed as resting, right?"

Groaning at the husky quality to her voice, I nodded enthusiastically before gently picking her up so her legs wrapped around my waist. The feel of her heat against my aching erection was beyond torture. From the sounds coming from my throat you'd think it'd been months not weeks since we were last intimate. I couldn't help it. I'm addicted to loving my wife.

Using vampire speed I had her lying on her back in our bed before her wandering hand could reach its destination. Staring down at my wife I couldn't control the needy whimper that left my mouth. She looked like a goddess spread out before me. Her hair fanning out around her head in mahogany waves. Her eyes hooded with desire and her mouth parted as she panted at the speed in which we'd moved. Chest rising and falling temptingly as she tried to control her breathing, while her legs spread invitingly for me to settle between them.

Seeing the reciprocated need in her eyes had the last of my control leaving my body. In seconds we were a tangle of naked limbs and wandering hands. Harsh breathing and uncontrolled moaning.

Trying to take things slowly, I was leisurely kissing and sucking my way around her body. Of course this wasn't enough and soon we were grinding against each other desperately. With a breathy plea from Bella, I needed no more encouragement. Slowly and carefully, I alligned myself and sunk into the warm tightness that is my wife.

"Oh fuck Bella!"

A needy whimper was all the reply I needed as she scratched at my back in encouragement.

Being careful to keep my weight off her midsection. I slowly withdrew before sinking back in at a faster pace. The feeling was incredible. Picking up my pace, I braced my hands on either side of Bella's face and rested my forhead on hers. Bringing her hands up to mine, she gripped my hands tightly and begged me to go faster. Moaning embarrassingly loudly, I did as I was told.

Throwing her head back, she arched off the bed and began chanting for me to keep going. As if I would want to stop! Soon she was screaming out in her realease as her walls clamped tightly around my twitching length. If that wasn't enough to send me over the edge, the moment that she bit my hand as her orgasm hit, would definitely have been my end.

Growling into the heavens, I thrust two more times before seeing stars and spilling myself deep inside of my still twitching wife.

After finally recovering from our euphoric highs, we looked at each other with big beaming smiles on our faces. Leaning back in for a kiss, I gently eased my self out of her body before turning onto our sides so we were spooning under the covers.

Placing kisses against the damp skin behind her ear, I whispered how thankful I was to have her in my life. I told her how happy she'd made me and my family and that I would never stop thanking her for giving me our children. At the point where I began telling her about Mason's name suggestions, her eyelids lost the fight and soon she was sleeping peacefully snuggled into my arms.

Gazing at her angelic face throughout the night I couldn't help picturing my mini Bella once again. She would be the most adorable little girl any father could ask for. Sighing, I tried to rid myself of those thoughts. For all we know that could be our little boy growing in there. One thing was for certain, if he is a boy he will not be having the name Mason demanded. I mean Paddington, seriously?! That stupid cartoon is bad enough...

* * *

"No Emmett I will not name my baby after you! I love you but you're seriously testing my patience right now. I'm heavily pregnant, hungry, tired and sore. If you want to suggest Emily and Emmerson one more time go to Edward because I sure as hell can't listen to that anymore."

Was it wrong to be turned on by my wife's anger?

Glaring at Emmett for good measure she picked up her plate from the kitchen table and stomped over to the sink to wash it. Standing up I started making my way over to wash her dish for her.

Whirling around she pointed her soapy hand at me and growled out her demands.

"Don't come any closer Edward. I know you want to help but I'm not an invilid. Just because im as big as a house doesn't mean I can't wash my own dish. If you want to be helpful go get our son from the garden and bring him in for his tea. Its cooled down enough for him now."

Realising what needed to be done, I used one of Mason's tricks and stared up at my fuming wife from underneath my lashes and stuck my bottom lip out in a pout.

"No Edward don't even try that! You know I can't resist that look."

Moving forward, I quickly wrapped my arms around her shoulders and buried my nose in her hair.

After a few minutes her tense shoulders relaxed and she returned my embrace, whispering against my neck.

"I'm sorry honey, I don't want to be mean I'm just fed up. My feet are so swollen they barely fit in my shoes, none of my clothes fit and I'm always hungry. I feel sorry for the women who have these symptoms for months not just days."

Trying to make her laugh, I bravely decided to make a joke.

"I feel sorry for their husbands too."

The resulting smack to my backside had me laughing as I raced into the garden to get our son. Atleast she was in a better mood now as she watched me from the window giggling. Rubbing my backside for show, I winked before sprinting over to Mason in his new sandbox.

"There's my little man! Wow what are you building?"

Staring at the sand sculpture infront of my son, I proudly inspected what appeared to be a treasure chest of some kind. He's even tried to put sand locks on the sides.

"Daddy!"

Jumping into my arms, he began excitedly telling me about his masterpeice.

"Daddy, I make treasure chest like we see on tv. 'Member? That big brown and gold coloured one from that pirate film Uncle Jazzy likes."

Throwing his arms around, he wriggled to get down and started pointing out the various details he'd carefully constructed.

"You are so clever little man. As good as your treasure chest is, when you next want to build something in your sand you'll have no room. Should I take a picture so when it goes you can still show people it?"

Nodding his head and clapping his hands just like his Aunty Alice, he watched fascinated as I pulled my phone out of my pocket and snapped a few pictures from different angles. I even took one with him stood to the side smiling proudly into the camera.

"There you go. All done. Shall we go and see mummy? Your tea is ready."

Squealing, he started sprinting towards the kitchen. Within seconds his excited ramblings could be heard throughout the house as he tugged at Bella's hand and tried to get her to come outside and see his creation.

"Mummy! I make treasure chest. You come and see! Daddy take pictures for me. I'm gonna give PopPop a picture of it because he likes my sand buildings. This way!"

Shaking my head at the hyperactive little boy harrassing his mother, I quickly scooped him up into my arms and passed him my phone.

"Mummy can't go outside right now, her feet are poorly. Here show mummy your picture instead."

Nodding his head he reached for his mother and once settled comfortably on her hip, began pointing out the various detailing in the pictures.

"Wow that's amazing Mason. I'm so proud of you! Why don't you take your tea into the living room and show Uncle Emmett while you eat. He can take you to see the others once you've finished your food."

Nodding he quickly wriggled down and started walking into the front room. Stopping mid step, he put his food on the side and ran back infront of Bella. Leaning up he puckered his lips in the way Grandma Esme had taught him to do, and held his arms up for cuddles. Quickly placing her hand over her heart overwhelmed, Bella scooped up our son and began kissing his giggling little face all over. With his arms wrapped around her neck, he peeked over to me and waved excitedly.

"Love you daddy!"

Beaming, I walked over and placed a loud smooch on his rosy cheek.

"Love you more."

Giggling he leant back into Bella and kissed her cheek.

"Love you mummy!"

Kissing his cheek in the same way, she leant back with tears in her eyes and stroked his messy bronze hair.

"Love you too baby."

Wriggling to get down, he placed his hands on either side of Bella's waist and leant in slowly. Placing a loud kiss on his mummy's bump, he leant back and patted her tummy lovingly.

"Love you Paddington."

Laughing at the frown now on Bella's face, I watched as she tried for the hundredth time to explain why the baby wouldn't be called Paddington. After a few minutes she gave up and patted his bum to go and eat his food. Giggling he snatched my phone and raced into the living room with his food. A few seconds later you could hear him showing Emmett his picture.

Shaking my head, I pulled Bella into my arms and started massaging her stiff shoulders. When she was completely relaxed in my arms I leant back and placed a quick kiss on her closed eyes.

"You know love, Paddington Cullen does have a nice wring to it. Don't you think?"

Laughing, she quickly swatted my backside again before grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs. I suppose with Mason occupied we did have a spare hour...

* * *

**AN**

Hi

Sorry for the long wait.

Had a lot going on I wont bore you with.

There is one more chapter to go and then the epilogue.

I haven't started them yet but I _will_ finish this story!

Thank you for all of your reviews.

It means a lot.

Do you think Paddington will be a boy or a girl?

;)

Much Love

xxxx

xxx

xx

x


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters or anything related to The Twilight Saga.

**Impossible Possibilities**

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV**

_(Mason is 5 months old, but looks about 2 and a half)_

"Are you sure about this Bella?"

Staring up into the eyes of my anxious husband, I tried to show the determination I was feeling to finally get things in motion.

"Yes. Carlisle has reassured us both that the baby is fully grown. She just doesn't want to make an appearance. I think it would be best to start the caesarean today while Mason is out with Charlie."

Running my fingers through his tousled hair, I placed a lingering kiss on his worried face.

From calculations Carlisle took while I was carrying Mason, we could see that this babies growth had reached its peek. I had also been pregnant for 3 more days than when I was carrying Mason. I could barely walk and the movements of our baby were becoming increasingly sharp. That's why when Carlisle suggested we get the ball rolling as soon as possible, I found myself eagerly bouncing around in my seat waiting for Carlisle to call us up to his study.

Of course Edward understood our reasoning but he was still incredibly anxious for mine and the babies well being.

Trying to cheer him up, I began running my fingers through his messier than usual hair while giggling out my next suggestion.

"Just think of it this way, by the time Charlie's back from the aquarium with Mason, our new arrival may finally be here. Just picture Mason's face when he first gets to finally meet baby Paddington!"

Squealing in shock, I quickly latched onto Edwards shoulders as he growled playfully and whisked me up the stairs and into Carlisle's transformed office.

While the others had decided to go for a quick hunt in preperation for our new arrival, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and I had remained in the house. Esme was curently fidgeting with the new baby grow we'd picked out and making up bottles of formula ready for baby.

As I gingerly hopped up onto the hospital bed with Edwards help, Carlisle quickly walked into the room with his medical bag, wearing full hospital scrubs.

Upon seeing the nerves finally reaching my eyes, he was quick to embrace me in a soft fatherly hug.

"Dont you worry sweetheart. Everything will run smoothly. Once I've placed the IV and started to induce you, the epidural will begin to take effect like last time and then I will talk you through the entire procedure again. Baby is perfectly happy right now and we have nothing to worry about."

Kissing his cheek in thanks, I breathed a sigh of relief before getting comfortable to start the IV.

Looking into my worried husbands eyes while Carlisle placed my IV and hooked up all the machinery, I could see pure love shining back at me. As much as this was a stressful moment in our lives, it was just the next necessary step in completing our little family. Although I was genuinely beginning to sweat as the epidural started taking its numbing effects.

"Okay, as I'm sure you can tell, we are almost ready to start. Are you feeling okay?"

At my shakey nod, I reclined further into the pillows and clutched onto Edwards shaking hands. It wouldn't be long now!

Checking his equipment for the third time, Carlisle gave us the signal that he was about to begin.

"Im closely monitoring the babys heartbeat as I make my first incision. All seems well. Babys heartbeat is increasing slightly but that is to be expected, dont worry. Okay here we go, I've cut into your old caesarean scar to hopefully save further scarring, blood flow is perfect. I'm just cutting into your uterus now, you may feel some liquid hitting your legs soon as I break your waters. Here they go."

The oddest sensation of warm water bathing my lower body had me straining to see what Carlisle was doing. Only seeing my ever present bump in the process I was quick to look up to Edward for reassurance.

"Dont worry, your waters have just broke, Carlilses gently moving the baby into position. Everything's fine. I see an arm... and a shoulder.. and oh..."

Blinking through my tears of shock, I watched as Edward placed a shaking hand over his mouth while his shoulders shook in silent sobs.

"Edward please what is it?! What's the matter?!"

Before I could fully freak out, a heart breakingly beautiful cry reached my ears.

Understanding what had affected Edward, I desperately searched for my crying baby as tears obscurred my vision.

Then like a vision from the heavens, the blood covered screaming beauty was placed into my eager arms. Hiccuping and shaking, I quickly wiped at my eyes to get a better look at my baby.

A shock of curly bronze hair matted with blood stood out proudly on top. A lot more than mason had. Wrinkled eyes and button nose pursed up in distress. Full pouty lips, open in loud protest of their sudden evacuation. Adorable chubby cheeks and chubby arms and chubby legs. Ten little fingers and ten little toes. The double of Mason in appearance but with one major difference.

Giggling through my elated tears, I smoothed the hair away from our babies face while gazing lovingly into my husbands awe filled eyes.

"It seems we got our wish after all. We have our daughter."

Bending down, we were quickly covered in kisses by my overwhelemed husband. Before I could change my mind, I quickly offered her up to her father while trying to sooth her unrelenting cries.

Eagerly scooping her into his arms, he quickly began rocking her in his expert arms. If tears were possible for vampires, they would have been present by now.

Gazing adoringly at our wriggling little bundle, he placed a tender kiss on her forhead before looking back down to me with an exstatic smile on his face.

"She looks just like you, beautiful, but with my hair. Just like Mason. You've completed my family in ways I never thought possible. I couldn't love you or our children more than I do at this moment. I could never begin to describe how I feel... I just need... She's just... Mason will.."

"shhh shh shh"

Stroking his arms reassuringly, I wrapped my arms around them both while whispering our words of love and devotion back and forth. Soon her little cries died down until she was grasping the material above my heart and gurgling in her sleep. As Carlisle cleaned me up and quickly put away his equipment, I could feel my eyes losing their will to stay open.

The last thing I remember before losing the battle was Carlisle's tender kiss to both of our foreheads and his fatherly hug with Edward. Then all I remember is comfort and happiness and darkness...

* * *

"I can hear Charlie pulling into the drive, we need to wake her Carlisle, she will want to introduce Mason to his sister properly. The others are in the living room and could probably distract him for a few moments but you know how stubborn he is, he'll want to see us soon. How long should we leave her to sleep?"

Blinking and yawning into the light filled nursery, I was quick to seek out my newborn baby. Seeing her cosy in her moses basket, swaddled in a pink fluffy blanket, I couldn't help sighing in total contentment.

Of course the noise instantly alerted my beaming husband, who was quickly at my side and cradling my face between his hands and kissing away any remnants of sleep.

"Im sorry to wake you love but im sure you'd like to be awake for introductions and I doubt we can keep our son away much longer. Charlie's done well with the 4 hours he's had him already."

Giggling, I nodded before scooping our baby into my arms. Smiling in thanks as Carlisle handed me a bottle of baby formula, I easily got our beauty to begin greedily sucking away at her food. She really was the most beautiful little girl in the world. We were going to have our hands full with boys when she's older. Maybe Mason could help us scare the boys away.

As if reading my mind, little footsteps could be heard pounding quickly up the two flights of stairs and into the hall.

"MUMMY! DADDY! Pops took me to see fishys! I see a Dory one and a nemo one! Where are you?!"

Giggling at his enthusiastic shouting, Carlisle quickly opened the door ushering him into the room.

Our little man skipped into the room, showcasing his pearly whites in a full mega whatt smile as he held two stuffed fish in his hands.

"Look mummy, Pops let me buy paddington a fishy like mine! I know he will..."

Screeching to a stop a few feet infront of the rocking chair, Mason stared in absolute amazement at the pink bundle now wriggling around having finished her bottle.

Searching mine and Edward's eyes for permission, he timidly looked down to the floor, unsure what to do with himself.

Not liking our baby boys sudden shyness, Edward was quick to scoop Mason into a reassuring cuddle. Patting his back comfortingly, he slowly walked towards where we were sat and crouched next to us with Mason on his knee.

Reaching out I gently began stroking Mason's messy hair out of his eyes and waited for his beautiful brown eyes to meet mine. Tentatively, he looked up from his fathers neck and smiled shyly up at me before gazing back down to his sister in amazement.

"Little man, I would like you to meet your baby sister. This little lady is Elizabeth Renee Cullen or Libby and I'm pretty sure she's very happy to meet her amazing big brother."

Smiling cheekily at my proud declaration, he flashed his daddy his dimples before squirming down to get a closer look. Watching my son tentatively stroking his sisters cheek and gazing at her with such love was nearly my undoing. While I watched in awed silence as Mason began telling Libby about all the fishys he'd seen with Pop Pop, I noticed Edward quickly leaving the room only to return with Mason's leather kiddy recliner seconds later.

Pushing it into place next to my chair, he gently tapped the seat beconning Mason to sit.

"Come here buddy, why dont you take a seat so you can have your own little cuddle if you'd like?"

Clapping his hands just like his Aunty Alice, he quickly scurried into position before forgetting something and jumping down from his seat. A second later he was back in his seat holding the blue Dory fish by his side and practically shaking with excitement.

Smiling at my eager little man, I gently eased myself further off my chair, careful of my stitches, and gingerly placed Libby onto Mason's lap. As Edward instructed Msson how best to hold her, I finally let the tears of happiness leave my eyes.

These three beautiful creatures were my life. My entire stunning, wonderful life. I had an amazing family who loved and supported every choice in my life. A handsome caring husband who loved me with every fibre of his being. An adorably cheeky son who loved everyone with his whole heart. And now a beautiful daughter who had the two men in her life so far, wrapped around her chubby little finger.

Looking up from his instructing to Mason, Edwards smiled in understanding while walking over to pull me gently into his arms. While we held each other close and watched our son telling our daughter about his day, the others began making their way eagerly up the stairs. Just as they reached the open door and began silently cooing over our babys, Mason's excited ramblings got cut off by his obvious curiousity.

"...Then Pop Pop let me touch the rays. They felt slimey. I liked the fishys though. I gots you one. A blue one called Dory, here you go. Do you like it? I have the film, you can watch with me if you want? Are you asleep? I like your blanket, it's soft. Why does your hair have goo in it?"

Giggling into my hand I turned around in Edwards arms and buried my face in his neck. Of course our son would want to know every little detail. She was only a few hours old and she was already facing the Spanish inquisition.

As I snuggled into my husbands comforting arms, I peered over his shoulder at the collection of family standing proudly in the room. My father stood in Alice's arms unashamedly letting his tears of happiness flow down his cheeks. Esme and Carlisle stood in one anothers arms gazing adoringly at our babies while Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper sat on the floor cross legged beaming at all of the happy faces in the room. They were all obviously waiting for their turn for first cuddles.

Smiling at them all in turn, I looked back down just in time for Mason to peel back one of the layers of Libbys blanket. Before any of us could ask what he was doing, we suddenly realised it might have been wiser to put clothes on Libby before meeting her big brother.

"Daddy... Where is Libby's wee wee?"

Gazing confusedly up into his fathers stunned eyes, I couldnt help the peels of laughter that suddenly left my body. Yes daddy, explain that one! Patting my Edward on the back in support, I shuffled my way over to my fathers waiting arms, leaving him to Mason's unanswered questioning.

My life couldn't have been more complete.

* * *

**A/N**

I wont go into details as to why its taken me soooo long to finish this story, but please know it wasnt intentional.

I hope you all enjoyed this story. When I have the time I will write an epilogue but for now, this is the end.

Thank you to everybody that's stuck with this story.

The support means a lot.

Happy reading.

Much Love

xxxx

xxx

xx

x


End file.
